True Feelings
by Little Sakura-chan
Summary: Revenge and hate make people ugly. When someone with these two emotions threatens everything dear to Kenshin, he has to decide what to do. Kaoru always had faith in him, can she still believe that Kenshin will always come to save her?
1. Dreams

This takes place two years after the Kyoto Arc. The will be some spoilers of the Arc if you haven't seen it. Gomen hasai!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, well obviously I don't own Kenshin, Kaoru, and all the other totally kawaii and fun characters in Rurouni Kenshin. (That would be suge though) Shut up other personality! You know we can't say that! ~*bows*~ Gomen hasai!  
  
Chapter 1- Dreams  
  
"Kenshin! NO!"  
  
Kenshin woke with a start, his hand at his reverse blade sword.  
  
"Kenshin! NO!" rang through the Kamiya dojo once more.  
  
That was Kaoru voice. Kenshin got up from his futon and quickly pulled on his gi. He slid open his door and walked quickly to Kaoru's door.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" he asked.  
  
He could hear her thrashing and crying. All of a sudden he heard her whimper his name. He slid open the door to find Kaoru, her black hair tangled and her pale face wet with tears. Kenshin rushed to Kaoru's side and knelt down.  
  
"She looks so delicate," was his first thought.  
  
Then Kenshin heard her mutter, "Don't leave me Kenshin. I lo."  
  
Kenshin put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder and shook it gently.  
  
"Ken.Ke.nshin," sobbed Kaoru, "don't leave!"  
  
With that she threw her arms around Kenshin's waist and sobbed into his stomach, soaking his gi and pants. Kenshin's violet eyes widened as Kaoru continued to sob.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, what's the matter?" asked Kenshin, concerned for Kaoru. She turned her wet face up to Kenshin's kind, concerned one.  
  
"You l.le.left me again," she stuttered, more tears leaking out of her blue eyes, "In my dream ~*sniff*~ you left!"  
  
"Shh. It's okay. I wouldn't leave you. You know that Kaoru-dono."  
  
Another tear slid down Kaoru's face and Kenshin lifted his hand to wipe away the tear. Kaoru sniffed and sat up, untangling her arms from his waist. She sniffed again then laughed.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Kenshin, confused, looked down to where Kaoru was pointing. His eyes widened and he blushed.  
  
"You look like you wet yourself!" giggled Kaoru.  
  
"Hai, I do!"  
  
"Oh! Gomen hasai! I didn't mean to!"  
  
Kenshin smiled, "It's quite alright."  
  
Kaoru smiled and said "arigato" then glanced out the window. It was still too early to get up. She sighed. Kenshin glanced at her. She looked beautiful, her black loose down her back and her petite frame.  
  
Kaoru got up and walked to her window. She leaned against the sill moonlight bathing her. She stared up at the clear sky and she sighed again.  
  
"She looks so beautiful. That's the one I love," thought Kenshin, " But I'm not good enough for her."  
  
Kenshin walked over to the window and leaned next to Kaoru. Kaoru saw him out of the corner of her eye and she smiled.  
  
"It's pretty out tonight," said Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin nodded and saw her stifle a yawn. He smiled and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, a slight blush on her face.  
  
"You should go to sleep."  
  
"I'm no.not th...tha.that sleepy," said Kaoru, trying to hide her two yawns.  
  
Kenshin grinned widely, " Oh yes you are."  
  
Kaoru turned to face Kenshin, indigent, "Kenshin, you rurouni! Got out and go to bed before I kick you out!"  
  
She tried to keep a serious face when she said this but Kenshin saw that it didn't work too well. Kenshin kept his serious face though he felt like smiling.  
  
"As you wish Kaoru-dono, I'm leaving."  
  
She watched him walk across the room. She turned back to the window when she saw Kenshin reach the door. She heard the door slide open. Then she was being lifted by strong arms and set down on her futon. Startled, Kaoru looked up and saw Kenshin's face smiling down at her.  
  
"K-Ken-KENSHIN!?" she sputtered.  
  
"You won't be able to train Yahiko in the morning if you are tired."  
  
Kaoru hung her head knowing that it was true. Kenshin sat her on her futon and then settled down next to it.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you fall asleep Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said with a set look on his face.  
  
Kaoru, looking injured, folded her arms, "Well," she started, "I've really never had a man in my room before."  
  
She blushed and looked down. When she looked back up, Kenshin was staring out the window. Kaoru laid back down and pulled the blanket back over herself. Kenshin saw her do this out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Kaoru turned her head to look at him and said "Happy?"  
  
Kenshin smiled even more and nodded. "Hai."  
  
Kenshin watched as she yawned and closed her eyes. As Kaoru fell asleep, her dream took her over once more.  
  
For you people who don't know Japanese (what a shame. just kidding! ~*ducks as a chair is thrown*~)  
  
Oro- Kenshin's trademark saying! (kawaii too). It mean huh or what. Hai- it means yes Gomen hasai- that means sorry Arigato- that means thank you Rurouni- it means wanderer. Anyway, isn't that what Kenshin is!?!?!  
  
OK, this is my first fan fic. I am totally in love with Kenshin and as my two good friends Gi-chan and Dai-chan know, if I could, I would marry him. I would love it if anyone who reads this would review it! Arigato! Ja ne! Keito-chan 


	2. Worries and Happiness

Review Comments: Muse, arigatou! I'm really glad I will fit into that fan club! ~*makes I LOVE KENSHIN sign*~ sigh! It's so prettyful! I love your support! Gypsy-chan, hey arigatou! I hope you'll read my other chapters! GIVE THEM BACK SKY!!!!!! (to tell you the truth I have no clue where to get a Kenshin plushie! I WANT ONE! T_T) ^_^x Arigatou for reading my fic! It's so much fun writing it class when I'm supposed to be working! (shh) Hey Dai- chan, (oh my god!) Arigatou! Anyway you read it in school and I really didn't change much! ^_^x! Gi-chan, arigatou! I don't know what I'd do without you!!! Gi-chan!! REVIEW IT BEFORE I TYPE IT!! ^_^x George, arigatou! I'm so glad that you like it. I bet you can't wait to read this chapter huh?  
  
NOTE: Um yeah, since I'm dumb (heh) I spelt some things wrong so gomen nasai! ~*bows*~ Oh yeah before I forget, the format is going to be different because my good friend Gi-chan told me how to get italics in here!! YAY! You rock Gi-chan!  
  
Disclaimer: Same old story, yeah I would die of a heart attack if I could own Kenshin, who wouldn't, but unfortunately I don't (kuso kuso kuso!!!!) ~*eh hem*~  
  
Chapter2- Worries and Happiness  
  
It was misty and overcast. Kaoru looked up at the sky. She figured she and Kenshin had about twenty minutes to get home before it started to rain. Kaoru glanced at Kenshin who was being unusually quiet, even for him.  
  
Kaoru checked to see if they had forgotten anything. When she was positive that she hadn't, she turned to Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin, I have everything. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Kenshin turned and smiled. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. She loved this man so much. Kaoru silently cursed herself for not being able to tell Kenshin her feelings for him. Kaoru and Kenshin were walking on the bridge that went towards the dojo when it started to drizzle. They were still ten minutes from the dojo. Kenshin, who was holding the bucket with the tofu in it, turned to Kaoru and indicated with his head to a small over hang on a building.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked and started forward quickly, but not too quickly to break apart the tofu. Kaoru was close behind him.  
  
They made it to the overhang just before it started to pour. Kaoru and Kenshin set down their burdens and leaned against the smooth wood of the building. Kaoru looked at Kenshin and saw that something was wrong.  
  
"Kenshin," she said.  
  
He turned to look at her. "What's wrong? You've been so quiet all day. Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help."  
  
Kenshin moved closer to her. Kaoru's heart speed up as she looked into his eyes. Kenshin opened his mouth and said something. Kaoru's eyes widened and she thought she heard Kenshin wrong.  
  
"What did you say?" Kaoru asked, mouth dry.  
  
"I'm leaving again," was Kenshin's reply.  
  
"But," began Kaoru, "why?! It's not like when you had to fight Shishio is it?! I don't want to see you hurt that badly again!"  
  
Kenshin lifted Kaoru's face so that her now tear-filled eyes met his.  
  
"That's not it," he said, "I am a wanderer. I feel restless. I've felt restless since I came back from Kyoto."  
  
A look of shock passed onto Kaoru's face.  
  
"R-restless?" she managed to say, "You've seemed so happy and relieved since you got back from Kyoto."  
  
Kenshin took his hand from her chin and placed it on her cheek.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I've loved staying at the dojo, but after ten years and then almost three years of being settled, I've missed meeting new people, going to new places."  
  
Kenshin defiantly wasn't himself. Kaoru regarded him with fear in her eyes. Kenshin's hand left her cheek to hang limply by his side. He turned towards the bridge.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru sobbed, "don't leave me!"  
  
"Abayo, Kaoru-dono. Maybe we'll meet up again someday." And with that, he stepped out into the rain.  
  
"Kenshin! NO!" screamed Kaoru, tears pouring down her face.  
  
Kenshin disappeared into the mist that hung over the bridge.  
  
"Kenshin! NO!" Kaoru cried again.  
  
She fell to her knees, knocking over the bucket that held the tofu.  
  
"Kenshin," she whispered, "don't leave me Kenshin. Da-daisuki d- dayo desu! DAISUKI DAYO DESU!"  
  
Kaoru's cry echoed but it didn't bring Kenshin back. Kaoru's head suddenly flew up. Today was May 14. Exactly two years since he first said good-bye near the river. Two years since then and she had lost him again. Forever.  
  
Kaoru woke with a start. Sunlight streamed through her window. Kenshin was nowhere in sight but by the smell of miso soup; she had a pretty good idea where he was. Kaoru got up and got dressed into her practice clothes. She stretched and slid the door open to find Kenshin just about to knock. Kaoru started a little then grinned.  
  
"Oh! Ohayo gozaimasu Kenshin. You scared me for a minute!" she said in a cheery voice.  
  
Kenshin smiled back and said, "Well, breakfast is ready and I just wanted to wake you. Yahiko was going to wake you up instead."  
  
Kenshin grinned even wider.  
  
"But I told him if he didn't want extra chores, he'd better let me wake you up."  
  
Kaoru chuckled, "Oh, he would get a thrashing by me in practice and extra chores. Would serve him right because knowing him he'd call me Ugly or hit me with his bamboo sword."  
  
Kenshin smiled. He was relieved that Kaoru was feeling much happier than last night. He could tell that something still bothered her though. He decided not to mention it. All of a sudden a rumble broke the silence. Kaoru looked down at her stomach and blushed.  
  
"Gomen nasai! I'm hungry!"  
  
She and Kenshin made their way to the kitchen to find a still sleepy eyed Yahiko eating. His head turned when he heard them enter the kitchen.  
  
"So you're finally up Ugly? Took yo-OW!"  
  
Yahiko rubbed the spot where Kaoru hit him with her bokken.  
  
"I hope that leaves a painful bump," Kaoru said when she sat down.  
  
Yahiko glared at her. She ignored him as she sipped her soup. When she finished, she thanked Kenshin then rounded on Yahiko.  
  
"Brat," she said, "into the yard now!"  
  
Yahiko slumped as he trudged out the door with Kaoru behind him. Kenshin shook his head and smiled as he got up to clean the dishes. As he was washing the dishes, he heard the constant swishing of the bokken and bamboo sword and the rustle of Kaoru and Yahiko's clothes. Kenshin could also hear Yahiko's panting and Kaoru's praise over the other noises.  
  
Kenshin sighed. It had been almost two years since he defeated Shishio and the Juppongatana in Kyoto. He wished with all his heart that nothing like that came up again. He couldn't bear leaving Kaoru again. He knew that she would follow him just like she did last time. Kenshin couldn't stand it if Kaoru got hurt trying to help him.  
  
Kenshin shook his head ridding himself of these thoughts. He walked outside onto the porch and smiled when he saw Yahiko sprawled on the ground, his bamboo sword next to him. Kaoru stood over him triumphantly.  
  
"That's what you get for not paying attention," she said, a hint of laughter in her eyes.  
  
Yahiko sat up and grabbed his sword. He got to his feet and said, "I was paying attention Ugly, you just went to fast."  
  
"That's a lame excuse Yahiko!" exclaimed Kaoru, "Let's try that again!"  
  
Yahiko groaned and Kaoru poked him in the side with her bokken. Kenshin smiled. Kaoru was defiantly feeling better. He padded back into the kitchen to make some tea for Yahiko, Kaoru, and himself.  
  
When the tea was done, he brought it out. Kaoru and Yahiko were just finishing training.  
  
"Good job today, Yahiko," Kaoru said with approval in her voice. "Except for when I knocked you to the ground, you did perfectly!"  
  
Yahiko blushed and said, "Arigatou."  
  
Kenshin called to Yahiko and Kaoru, "Kaoru-dono, Yahiko! I have tea ready for you!" Kaoru turned and smiled at Kenshin. She and Yahiko made their way over to the porch and sat down. Kenshin handed Kaoru a cup and watched as she took a sip.  
  
"Arigatou Kenshin," she said gratefully. "It tastes wonderful."  
  
"Not at all Kaoru-dono," was Kenshin's reply.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a voice carry over the yard.  
  
"Oi! Kenshin, Jo-chan, Yahiko! Are you there?"  
  
Konnichiwa! I hope you liked chapter 2! AH! These are so much fun to write! Teachers give me weird looks in class because I write when I'm supposed to pay attention. (Keito-chan! Keito-chan!!! Pay attention!) ~*blushes*~ oopsie! Gomen nasai about the title of this chapter. It really isn't the best name. If anyone can suggest a better chapter name I would love you forever and ever and. ok you get the idea! Oh yeah. Thanks to my friend Dai- chan, I realized that you probably couldn't read the Japanese words!!! ~*Keito-chan no baka*~ (Keito-chan you idiot) ~*hits self in the head*~ I'll make a better list! ~*bows*~  
  
*Abayo- good-bye * Daisuki dayo desu- I love you (the other way to say I love you is aishite'ru. Gi-chan informed me that (that) word is the "artificial" word. They don't use it in Japan.) *Ohayo gozaimasu- good morning *Arigatou- thank you *Gomen nasai- sorry  
  
I was told the other day that the Arigatou (- spelt that way) is the technical way to spell it. Oh! And I put gomen hasai, its gomen NASAI! ~*bows*~ 


	3. Fake Smiles and Hurt Hearts

Review Comments: Sky, arigatou! Don't worry! My chapters will now be filled with romance, action, and adventure. The first two chapters sort of had to be everyday life just to set the mood. But you'll like this chapter and my next one. I'm sure of it. Gi-chan. arigatou! Keito-chan no baka!! I can't believe I did that! I guess I didn't notice the either by that! GOMEN!! You never finished reading my third chapter in school so I guess you end up reading it now! ~*smile*~ HEH! You better get me a Kenshin plushie Dai- chan! I want one very badly! Haha! I'm glad that you like my chapters! Since you ended up reading my 3rd and 4th chapter in school you already know what's going to happen so.shhhhhh! ~*giggle*~ Arigatou! George-kun!! I love the name! It's the best! Where did you get it? I figured that you would use Zelda!?! Oh well! Anyways, arigatou and I know that you too will love my next chapters!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kenshin and his friends. ~*sob*~ At least not yet! ~*smiles evilly*~ Look at my author's note at the end of the chapter to see.  
  
NOTE: Yeah. I'm a baka! In my last chapter I wrote daisuki dayo desu. But that's not right! Heh. It's either daisuki dayo or daisuki desu. Arigatou Gi-chan for telling me that! ~*bows*~  
  
Chapter 3- Fake Smiles and Hurt Hearts  
  
"Sano!" Yahiko cried and he ran across the yard to meet the tall man who just stepped into the dojo's yard.  
  
"Hi Sanosuke!" said Kaoru.  
  
"Hey, Jo-chan! Yahiko-chan, you look tired! Jo-chan work you hard?" Sano asked teasingly.  
  
"DO-NOT-CALL-ME-YA-HI-KO-CHAN!" Yahiko yelled hitting Sano with every word.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin," Sano grinned with a number of painful bumps on his head.  
  
"Hi, Sano," said Kenshin, getting up, "Let me get you a cup."  
  
"Thanks, Kenshin"  
  
As Kenshin walked into the kitchen, he heard an all too familiar voice say "Kaoru, where's Ken-san?"  
  
"Megumi-san! You scared me! I didn't see you walk in!"  
  
Kenshin got another cup and walked back out onto the porch.  
  
"Ken-san," Megumi said and glided to Kenshin to put her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Megumi-san! You're going to make Kenshin drop the cups!" Kaoru exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Ohohohohoho!" Megumi laughed at the girl who was fuming at her, "Jealous?"  
  
"No!" said Kaoru hotly, blushing, "Why should I be? Kenshin doesn't seem to mind anyway!"  
  
Kaoru got up abruptly and stalked into the practice room.  
  
Kenshin untangled himself from Megumi's arms. He set down the cups and paused for a minute. He could hear Kaoru slice her bokken angrily through the air. Megumi grabbed his hand as he stood up.  
  
"Ken-san, that silly little girl is just losing her temper as usual. Stay here until she's not as mad."  
  
Kenshin smiled and said, "Well, I want to see if she's okay anyway," and walked into the dojo leaving an unhappy Megumi, a laughing Sano, and a concerned Yahiko sitting on the porch.  
  
"I wonder what's up with Kaoru," said Yahiko, "She's been moody lately. She woke me up last night with her yelling and crying and then she was all happy this morning."  
  
"Ah, women are like that Yahiko. They're all weird."  
  
Megumi hit Sano with her fist adding to the already painful bumps on his head.  
  
"You wouldn't even know what it's like to be a woman," she scoffed and then turned and walked across the yard.  
  
"Tell Ken-san and Kaoru that I left to check on a patient and I'll be back with Dr. Gensi later," and with a wave she was gone.  
  
Kenshin stood in the door of the room Kaoru was practicing in. her practice clothes were soaked with sweat but she still moved as if she just got up. Kenshin stood there for a moment, mesmerized. The bokken cutting through the air harshly brought him back to reality.  
  
Kenshin walked up to Kaoru's turned back, staying a few feet back.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you okay?"  
  
Kaoru whipped around showing her sweaty face and glistening eyes, she whipped her arm over her eyes quickly.  
  
"Do you need something Kenshin?" she asked, more curt than she would have liked. Kenshin winced at the shortness in her voice but hid his hurt. Kaoru felt bad about being so harsh.  
  
She smiled fakely and said, "Don't worry about me Kenshin, I'm just being stupid."  
  
She cringed mentally about how fake she sounded. She walked to the rack that hung on the practice room wall and put her bokken in the empty spot. She knew Kenshin was still there, she turned around and was shocked by the concern she saw in his amazing violet eyes. There was something else showing through his concern too, but Kaoru couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
Kenshin saw Kaoru looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"What if she sees more than concern in my eyes?" he thought frantically, "What if she realizes that I love her but she doesn't feel the same?"  
  
Kenshin's thoughts raced through his head. Kaoru's face, unseen by a dazed Kenshin, changed from an angry look to a worried one.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said, walking towards him, "Kenshin, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?"  
  
Kenshin's snapped up to find Kaoru's blue eyes not even a foot away. Kenshin saw her flush slightly, but she kept her eyes fixed on his.  
  
Kenshin broke eye contact with her by lowering his eyes and said, "Not at all Kaoru-dono. I thought something was wrong with you but I was mistaken," he looked up and continued, "Well I'll heat up your bath water."  
  
He turned away from her and walked back out onto the porch only to be bombarded with questions by Sano and Yahiko.  
  
"Did she tell you what's up, Kenshin?"  
  
"No, Sano."  
  
"Is she okay now?"  
  
"I suppose so, Yahiko," he said in a dead voice and then stepped off the porch and walked to the bathhouse. He didn't even realize Megumi had left.  
  
He lit the fire under the bath and added some more wood.  
  
"Kuso!" he thought, "Kaoru probably thinks that I don't care about her. But that's not true!"  
  
Kenshin sighed. He felt his chances of telling Kaoru how he felt about her slip away faster than ever.  
  
Tears welled up in Kaoru's eyes as she watched Kenshin walk out of the practice room. She heard the muffled voices of Sano and Yahiko asking Kenshin something. Tears slid down her face and landed on the floor, making a small puddle.  
  
"H-how could I have said such things to him!" Kaoru whispered, horrified.  
  
She covered her face with her hands and let the hot tears fall. She slid down the wall and sat in a heap, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Yahiko ran into the practice room with Sano close behind.  
  
"Kaoru!" cried Yahiko, "What happened? Kenshin said that you were okay!"  
  
Hearing Kenshin's name only made Kaoru sob harder.  
  
"Sano," Yahiko said, "I'm going to find Kenshin! You stay with Kaoru!"  
  
Yahiko ran out leaving a perplexed Sano alone.  
  
"Hey, Jo-chan," Sano said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "What happened?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head.  
  
He put his hand under her chin, making her red, puffy eyes meet his.  
  
"Jo-chan," Sano said sternly, "tell me what happened. Was it because of Megumi? You know she only does it to make you angry."  
  
"Its-," Kaoru began shakily, "its not just that."  
  
"Ke-Kenshin," Yahiko panted, "K-Kaoru."  
  
Kenshin stood up quickly.  
  
"What happened Yahiko? Is Kaoru-dono okay?"  
  
"I-I don't know," he gasped, "She's in tears!"  
  
Kenshin and Yahiko ran towards the practice room.  
  
Kaoru gulped and as she opened her mouth to talk, footsteps raced up to the door. Kenshin's frame appeared in the open door and he was panting slightly. His heart twinged. "I'm the reason she's in all this pain," he thought, feeling guilty.  
  
Kaoru got up quickly and pushed past Kenshin. Her tears were still flowing freely as she hurried past him. Kaoru stepped off the porch and ran across the yard, out of the dojo.  
  
Yahiko started to run after her but Kenshin put out his arm to stop him.  
  
"But Kenshin," he started.  
  
"Let her go, Yahiko," Kenshin said quietly.  
  
Yahiko looked at him, confused. His eyes widened at the way Kenshin looked. He was pale and taunt, not moving a muscle. His lips were a tight, straight line and his eyes were quivering.  
  
"But Ken-," Yahiko tried again.  
  
"She needs to be by herself right now, Yahiko," Kenshin said, his voice tight.  
  
"Kenshin's right, Yahiko," Sano said, " She needs to calm down. I still don't know what's the matter, but I know that its not just what Megumi did."  
  
Kenshin's body turned until he was facing Sanosuke.  
  
"What do you mean 'its not just what Megumi did'?"  
  
"Well right before you and Yahiko came in," he said uncomfortably, "she said that what Megumi did wasn't the only thing that made her cry."  
  
"The dream!" Kenshin thought, "How could I have missed that!? I was so happy that she was feeling better that I didn't ask her if she was really okay! And I know she had the dream again after she fell asleep! I could just tell!"  
  
Yahiko stepped back from Kenshin, feeling the air around him become even tenser. Sano reached out and grabbed Yahiko's shoulder, pulling him back.  
  
Sano leaned down and whisper, "Let's leave him alone for a while. We can go to the Akebeko for now. Plus you can see Tsubame."  
  
Yahiko colored but nodded. He and Sano ambled out without Kenshin even noticing, leaving him standing in the practice room alone.  
  
I hope you like chapter 3. I think that you'll like chapter four even more.!!! Gomen that it took so long. I'm sorta grounded and I'm really not supposed to be on the computer for things like this so, yeah, I have to do this very carefully. Plus when I first started to type this, something happened and I had to re-type it. Thank God that I write it down before I type it. My faithful yellow notebook. The poor thing is all beaten up. Abayo! Keito-chan ^_^x  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going to a little mini series about how I will one day own Kenshin and friends. It's a little skit like thing. Without further ado.  
  
~*curtain rises*~  
  
Keito-chan's Adventures in Japan  
  
As we start our story we see Keito-chan sitting with her two good friends Dai-chan and Gi-chan in a noisy lunchroom eating.  
  
Keito-chan: Guess what you guys?  
  
Both: What?  
  
Keito-chan: I'm going to Japan! Isn't is suge?  
  
Dai-chan: HAI!  
  
Gi-chan (skeptical): Why are you going to Japan? I mean I thought you were going to wait until college? You're only a sophmore in high school.  
  
Keito-chan: (eyes sparkling) Do you two really, really want to know why I'm going?  
  
Both: HAI!!!! Of course we do!  
  
Keito-chan: (Leans in to do an anime friend huddle) ~*whisper whisper*~  
  
Dai-chan: (eyes widened) No WAY! You're not really going to do that are you?  
  
Gi-chan: Yeah Keito-chan! You want it that badly.  
  
Keito-chan: (nods proudly) Hai! I do!  
  
~*curtain closes*~  
  
Find out why Keito-chan is going to Japan in the next exciting episode of. KEITO-CHAN'S ADVENTURES IN JAPAN!!!!! 


	4. Being Kind Costs You

Review Comments: Arigatou Gi-chan! I'm always making mistakes.^_^x heh. Silly me! Oh well! I laughed when I read your review! You were so funny when you were like, "Hey I can say that!" ~*giggle*~ You're soooo fun! I'm glad you like Keito-chan's Adventures in Japan! ~*smile*~ When I gave you my yellow notebook, I was sooooooo lost! I was like "Ah! I can't write! So. lonely." ~*giggle*~ I love, love, love your Kyou/Kazuma fic! So kawaii! And right now, spell check is driving me insane. Abayo til next time! Major japanenglish!!!! Haha! Oh and Paradise Kiss. OMG!!!!! I love it sooooooo much! I can't wait until the next book! It's like Chobits all over again! Heh! Dai-chan, arigatou! I'm glad that you liked Keito-chan's Adventures in Japan! It's so fun! I love writing it too! You're gonna like the next couple of chapters!!!! Heh heh! Not like you haven't. never mind! Ja ne! Expel, arigatou for reviewing me! I will try to put more romance in my story but don't worry, by the end of chapter 5 I think all my readers will want to kill me! ~*ducks as chair is thrown*~ ~*smile*~ Abayo! Namiko- Daughter of Sekhmet arigatou! I'm so glad that you like my story! Oh I just wanted to tell you that I'm not really going to Japan. It's just a little skit that I came up with. You'll see why by the end of the next couple of chapters. But trust me, I'm in the same boat as you! I want to go to Japan soooo badly! People made fun of me on Halloween (yes I know, I'm almost 16 and still dressing up ~*smile*~) because I was dressed as Kaoru. I had a kimono, an obi and a parasol! It was so much fun! (A little off topic but hey!) That just shows how much I want to go to Japan! I hope you will come back to read my next chapters!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, the same old story. I don't own the kawaii characters of Rurouni Kenshin!!!!! But not for long (see Keito-chan's Adventure in Japan). I do own Tsuyoi, Mayonaka, Fumeiyo, and Kage (not cage, ka-gay). Don't feel bad if you can't say their names. I'm not all that great with them either. But Gi-chan is!! ~*pulls Gi-chan to the front of the room*~ Gi- chan: (Blushing) Stop!!!!! I did tell you how to say them! Keito-chan: I know. But I'm dumb. I forgot! Gi-chan: (shakes head) Keito-chan no baka (!  
  
NOTE: Oh yeah! Gomen nasai! I didn't put a translator in the last chapter! I was rushing and I sorta forgot. I hopefully won't forget this chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Being Kind Costs You  
  
Kaoru sat on the riverbank, sniffing. She felt so ashamed of herself that she couldn't look at her reflection in the water.  
  
"How can I face him after I acted like a child?" she thought. " Kenshin will never be able to look at me the same again."  
  
That thought made her shudder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Kaoru stood up, feeling calmer. She walked back onto the road and started towards the dojo.  
  
A man sat in a tree, waiting for the girl. "Where the hell is she!?" he thought. "Did the Battosai make her that upset? Bad boy, Battosai!" he said in a singsong voice.  
  
The man grinned evilly. Then one of his men signaled that he's seen the girl enter the woods. He quickly climbed down the tree and waited. While he waited, he took his knife and put a long, shallow gash in his leg.  
  
"Such a shame," he thought. "These are my favorite pants." He glimpsed the girl through the trees her eyes still red. When she was a few feet away, he limped out onto the path and fell down. The girl rushed to his side with a cry. He smiled mentally.  
  
"Arigatou," he said to the girl, "but you should be more worried about yourself than me."  
  
He got up with ease and snapped his fingers. Men with weapons slipped out of the trees.  
  
Kaoru cursed. She had only rushed to see if the man had been okay and now he was attacking her. She had left her bokken at the dojo, and there had to be at least thirty men there. And there was no Kenshin to save her. The man chuckled.  
  
"In a bad predicament, aren't you, Kaoru-san?"  
  
Kaoru's head turned fast, her ponytail whipping around. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"How do you know who I am? And why are you attacking me? I haven't done anything to you!"  
  
The man checked his leg and pulled out of his pocket, a roll of bandages. As he kneeled down to wrap his leg, he said, "I don't know what my employer wants. He told me to watch you for about a week or so and then when you were without your precious Battosai and weapon, to attack you and bring to him."  
  
He stood up and put the bandaged away.  
  
"Oh and by the way," he said, looking at Kaoru, "my name is Fumeiyo."  
  
Kaoru looked at him and said, "Why would I need to know your name?"  
  
"Because you will be with me for a while," Fumeiyo said. "Now let's get this fight underway."  
  
He nodded his head and his men advanced.  
  
Kaoru looked around wildly. There were no weapons and she was exhausted from crying, stress, and all the practicing she had done earlier. A movement to her left caught her eye and she lashed out with her foot. The man she kicked fell and then the forest was full of shouts.  
  
A little girl passed the commotion and stopped frightened. She recognized the older girl who was being flanked by five men. That was her brother's old kendo teacher, Kamiya Kaoru. Her mother had made him stop studying Kamiya Kasshin Ryu when she heard that it was a technique used by a killer. She found out later that the killer was an imposter but she still didn't let him go back.  
  
The girl gasped as Kaoru was kicked in the stomach and then hit harshly on the head. She watched as Kaoru's knees buckled. She was caught by a man in practice clothes, similar to what Kaoru was wearing, with a brown coat over it and carried off into the woods. The little girl ran as fast as she could down the road and to her house.  
  
Kenshin sat on the porch, staring at the darkening sky.  
  
"Could I have made her that upset?"  
  
He felt his stomach drop and moved his head to stare at his sword cradled in his lap.  
  
"I'm such a fool," he thought. "I should have gone after her."  
  
Kenshin heard the gate to the dojo open. His head flew up to stare at the three figures walking in. Kenshin started to release a sigh when he realized that the woman with Yahiko and Sano was Megumi, not Kaoru.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin!" called Sano.  
  
"Hi, Kenshin," echoed Yahiko. "Is Kaoru back?"  
  
"No, she isn't. I had hoped she'd be with you."  
  
Sano and Yahiko exchanged worried and concerned looks. Megumi cleared her throat, tired of being ignored.  
  
"Ken-san," she said, "gomen nasai. This is my entire fault. I pushed her over the edge and I shouldn't have."  
  
She hung her head, ashamed.  
  
Kenshin clasped her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. It's not really your fault. Something happened to Kaoru-dono last night and I guess her getting angry made her break down."  
  
Megumi looked at him, thankful.  
  
"Arigatou," she sniffed.  
  
Kenshin gave her a distracted smile and then turned his head back to the gates. Hoping. Wishing. Praying.  
  
The little girl into her house, panting.  
  
"Tsuyoi!" she yelled, "Tsuyoi!"  
  
Tsuyoi ran into the room.  
  
"Ma-Mayonaka," he panted, "what is it? And do you need to yell?"  
  
Tsuyoi saw that Mayonaka was trembling. He knelt down until he was eye level with her.  
  
"Mayonaka, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked, scared and concerned for his sister.  
  
"K-Kaoru- sensei," she stuttered, "she-she's been kidnapped!"  
  
Tsuyoi blinked.  
  
Kaoru was his old kendo teacher, but his mother had made him stop taking lessons with her when someone was using the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu to murder people. He had been very disappointed because he had liked learning Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and he really like Kaoru, a little more than a friend and teacher. He still had a small crush on her and blushed when he saw her in the market. He knew it was useless though. He could tell by her behavior that she loved the redheaded swordsman with the cross scar on his cheek and large purple eyes. He didn't mind, he could live with it.  
  
"Mayonaka, are you sure?" he asked  
  
Mayonaka nodded.  
  
"Kuso!" he growled.  
  
He stood up and looked at his sister who was still trembling slightly.  
  
"We need to go to the dojo and tell the people who live there with her what you saw."  
  
Again she nodded.  
  
He put on his sandals and walked out the door with Mayonaka right behind him.  
  
Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi sat on the porch waiting for Kaoru to return. They all sat without talking, though, once or twice Yahiko opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it promptly. Once in a while they would glance at Kenshin, who was staring at the dojo gate intensely.  
  
They heard shuffling outside the gate and turned their heads as it opened. Kenshin stood up quickly.  
  
Two figures, one broad-shouldered and the other young girl, came running up to the porch, chests heaving.  
  
"A-are you the man who-who lives with Kaoru-sensei?" the young man panted.  
  
Kenshin, startled, said, "Hai, I am. What's happened?"  
  
The little girl spoke up, "Kaoru-sensei was-was kidnapped!"  
  
"WHAT!" Sano cried loudly, making the newcomers jump. "Jo-chan's been kidnapped?!"  
  
Yahiko jumped up and said, "We need to find her!"  
  
Kenshin stood still, eyes widened in shock. His hand gripped his reverse blade sword tightly. His Kaoru! Kidnapped!  
  
Megumi stood up and said, "Let's get these two inside. It's chilly out and they are exhausted."  
  
She led the two guests inside and bustled off to the kitchen to make tea while Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko followed. When the tea was made, Megumi brought it out and sat down next to Sano.  
  
"Please tell us what happened," Kenshin asked, his voice shaky.  
  
"First, we should tell you our names and how we know Kaoru-sensei," said the boy. "I am Fuyusuki Tsuyoi and Kaoru-sensei used to teach me the Kamiya Ryu."  
  
He bowed. The little girl bowed also.  
  
"I am Fuyusuki Mayonaka," she said in a quite voice. "I am Tsuyoi's little sister. I met Kaoru-sensei when I would watch my brother practice. She said that she would teach me when I got older. But when my mother made Tsuyoi quit after the murders, she said I couldn't learn as well."  
  
Kenshin remembered that incident well. It was the first time he'd ever met Kaoru. She accused him of being the Battosai because he had been carrying a sword. She was injured later, after trying to fight the man claiming to be Battosai. Kenshin carried her back to the dojo and dressed her wound after she fainted. She had told him he could stay there and that she didn't care about his past. He then watched as her last three students quit training. That's why Tsuyoi looked familiar. Later that night, Gohei, the man pretending to be the Battosai, came and attacked Kaoru with the intention to kill her. Kenshin came just in time to save her and had been with Kaoru ever since.  
  
"My sister saw Kaoru-sensei being kidnapped about a half hour ago in the woods," continued Tsuyoi.  
  
He looked at his sister reassuringly.  
  
"Tell them what you saw Mayonaka."  
  
The little girl took a deep, shuddering breath and began to tell the group what she has seen.  
  
"I was walking back from helping our grandmother at her basket shop when I heard people yelling. Then I saw Kaoru-sensei being surrounded. She was kicked in the stomach so hard that her eyes widened and then she was hit over the head really hard. She must have been knocked out because she fell but was caught by a man who seemed to be commanding the men. They carried her off into the woods and that's when I ran home."  
  
Kenshin and the group sat, staring at her. Even Tsuyoi was staring at her, horrified. His Kaoru-sensei was captured! He needed to help save her to pay her back for everything she taught him.  
  
Sano looked at the young man blazing in front of him.  
  
"He must have really looked up to Jo-chan," he thought. "He's not much older than her either."  
  
"What was your relationship with Jo-chan?" Sano asked loudly.  
  
Megumi glared at him as if to say "don't you dare".  
  
Tsuyoi blushed and said, "The only relationship I had with Kaoru-sensei is that she was my teacher. Nothing else."  
  
Kenshin turned to Mayonaka.  
  
"What did the man look like, Mayonaka? The one who caught Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Mayonaka scrunched up her face, trying to remember.  
  
"He was about six feet tall and he was really strong looking too. He had black hair in a low ponytail. He had on practice clothes just like Kaoru- sensei, but his pants were black and he had a brown overcoat." "Arigatou," Kenshin said quietly.  
  
Mayonaka nodded sleepily.  
  
Tsuyoi saw his sister falling asleep and said, "Our parents must be worried and my sister is tired. We must be going. Arigatou for you hospitality."  
  
He stood up, his sister doing so as well. Kenshin stood up and walked them to the gate.  
  
Tsuyoi turned to Kenshin and said, "I'm coming back tomorrow. I want to help find Kaoru-sensei."  
  
Kenshin smiled at him.  
  
"You care about her, don't you? In more way than one, am I right?"  
  
Tsuyoi blushed and nodded.  
  
"Well, it's pretty hard not to," he said. "She was so kind to me and she's really pretty."  
  
Kenshin looked up at the stars and said, "I know what you mean."  
  
Tsuyoi looked at him, startled. Mayonaka merely leaned on the gate listening.  
  
"She's been kind to me too," he continued, "There hasn't been a day that's gone by where I think 'what if I didn't stay here.' Two years ago, I had to go to Kyoto and I left her here, hoping that she wouldn't follow me. I was wrong. She followed my path until she found me and though she couldn't fight my enemy by my side, she was there in spirit and fought her own as well. She's the reason I'm not dead."  
  
Kenshin felt his eyes burn with tears. One fell from his eye to slide down his cheek and trace his cross scar.  
  
"He really loves her," Tsuyoi thought, "He probably feels worse that I do right now."  
  
More tears leaked out of Kenshin's eyes.  
  
"I-I don't know what I would do if-if s-something were to happen to her. I wouldn't be able to tell her that I-"  
  
He stopped. He almost said that he loved Kaoru to a complete stranger! What was he thinking? And it wasn't like he was good enough for Kaoru.  
  
"That you love her," finished Tsuyoi for him.  
  
"Hai," he whispered, tears now running down his face in streams. Tsuyoi looked at the man before him. He seemed so formidable, but there he was crying before him.  
  
Tsuyoi put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder and said, "Together we can bring Kaoru-sensei home."  
  
Kenshin smiled through his tears.  
  
"Hai, we will," he said quietly.  
  
Tsuyoi picked up Mayonaka, who was falling asleep against the gate, and put her on his back.  
  
"A-abayo," she said sleepily.  
  
"Abayo Mayonaka and Tsuyoi," Kenshin said.  
  
As Tsuyoi turned to go, Kenshin said, "Wait!"  
  
Tsuyoi turned.  
  
"I never got to tell you my name or the names of my friends. I'm Himura Kenshin. The other man was Sagara Sanosuke, Myojin Yahiko was the young boy, and the lady was Takani Megumi."  
  
"I'll remember," Tsuyoi said, smiling faintly.  
  
He turned and headed down the road. Kenshin watched him until he was out of site.  
  
Fumeiyo sat in front of a man whose face was hidden by shadows.  
  
"Kage," he said, voice low, "I have brought Kaoru to you."  
  
"Have you!? Where is she now?!" Kage asked hungrily.  
  
Fumeiyo winced at the eagerness in Kage's voice.  
  
"I really hope he doesn't do anything to really hurt that Kamiya girl."  
  
He shook his head. Why should he care? But after she was knocked out, she looked so innocent and vulnerable.  
  
"That's exactly what she is," said a nasty voice in the back of his head. "And she's for Kage to play with."  
  
"Well," demanded Kage, impatient, "where is she?!" "She's still unconscious upstairs."  
  
Kage made a move as if to get up but Fumeiyo stopped him.  
  
"She'd probably still have enough energy to kick your teeth out. She's strong. Plus, if you go up there now," he stopped, how could he ever think of saying this, "if you go up there now, she's not as fun. They're always better if they're resiting."  
  
Fumeiyo felt disgusted with himself.  
  
"How can this man enjoy doing things like that to women?" he thought, wrenching.  
  
Kage sat back down and shifted.  
  
"Arigatou, Fumeiyo. That will be enough. You can watch over my darling pet as she sleeps," Kage said, grinning wolfishly.  
  
Fumeiyo stood up and bowed. He walked out of the room and slid the door shut quietly. He felt wetness on his leg.  
  
"Kuso!" he thought, "My gash is still bleeding. I must have made it deeper than I had thought."  
  
He limped up the stairs and to the room that confined Kaoru. He stood outside the door, listening to see if she was awake.  
  
"How can that pig think of touching her?" he asked himself, sick to his stomach.  
  
A sob broke him out of his thoughts.  
  
"She's awake," he said quietly.  
  
He opened the door and stopped. She was still asleep but her slightly cut and bruised face was a mask of tears and sweat. She was muttering something. The only thing that was clear was the Battosai's name.  
  
"Kenshin," escaped from her lips.  
  
Fumeiyo realized that she was having a nightmare, and kneeled down beside her thrashing body.  
  
"Kaoru," he said, his hand on her shoulder.  
  
An unfamiliar voice broke through Kaoru's dream. Kaoru's eyes opened to look into, not the violet eyes of Kenshin, but the hazel-green eyes of Fumeiyo.  
  
I finally have finished Chapter 4! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been grounded and I still am so when chapters aren't up, that means I can't type them! In this chapter, I won't be doing Keito-chan's Adventures in Japan. I decided to do that every other chapter so in Chapter 5, the second episode of Keito-chan's Adventures will be up. Please review and try not to get mad that I haven't been updating. If I had my way, I wouldn't be grounded. Arigatou! Abayo!  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
*Gomen nasai- I'm sorry *Kuso- damn *Arigatou- thank you *Abayo- good-bye  
  
JAPANESE NAMES- I have decided to tell you what the names of my characters mean: *Fumeiyo- dishonor *Tsuyoi- strong *Mayonaka- midnight *Kage- shadow 


	5. Fumeiyo: Friend or Foe?

Review Comments: Ji-chan! Arigatou! I can't wait to get death threats. Whoopie. ~*throws confetti*~ I want all my people to come back! WAH!! T_T I can't help that I got grounded. well. I can but I didn't! Hmph. Well anyways. I am enjoying the manga, its really good! I can't wait till I get my own copy! And you DO cheat! ~*throws bowl at Ji-chan's head*~ Direct hit! @_@- Ji-chan "ORO?" ~*giggle*~ yeah, I'm in a good mood! Dai-chan! Arigatou! Don't give anything away! BAKA!!! You and Ji-chan read it before anyone else so you can't say anything! ~*hits Dai-chan*~ T_T- Dai-chan. JK! You know I love ya! ~*sniff*~ only two reviews!  
  
NOTE: GOMEN NASAI!!!!!! PLEASE COME BACK REVIEWERS! I WILL TRY TO TYPE THESE CHAPTERS AS FAST AS I CAN WHEN MY PARENTS AREN'T HOME SO YOU CAN READ THEM SO PLEASE COME BACK! ~*WAH*~  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin and his kawaii friends are not owned by me sadly enough. But hope fully they soon will be!! ~*giggles evilly*~ See Keito- chan's Adventures for details! Enjoy! I DO own Kage, Fumeiyo, Tsuyoi, Mayonaka, and Tomoko!!!! (Tomoko is a name I got from biology class. I guess you can call it a tribute to her because the girl died from mercury in the fish in Japan.) Aren't they fun characters! When you review me, tell me who you like the best please!!!!!!!!! ~*giggle*~  
  
Chapter 5- Fumeiyo: Friend or Foe?  
  
Fumeiyo drew back, startled.  
  
"Wow," he thought, "her eyes are an amazing blue. Wait! What am I thinking? She's nothing!"  
  
He couldn't let himself fall in love with his captive.  
  
Kaoru inhaled sharply to see her attacker and captor's face so close to her's. She felt so broken. Kaoru shut her eyes, trying to remember. Everything was so fuzzy. Kaoru's mind flashed scattered images. She was running down a path, trees flying by, sitting on a riverbank, a man saying his name-"Fumeiyo." Kaoru sat up quickly as her bruised ribs protested. She ignored the pain though it made her dizzy.  
  
"You're Fumeiyo. And you kidnapped me. You attacked me for no reason!"  
  
Fumeiyo could tell that she was beginning to get angry and panic.  
  
"Not a good combination," he though grimly.  
  
"Calm down," Fumeiyo said coolly. "I'm not going to do anything to you."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Kaoru shot back. "How come you were in here when I was unconscious? Thought you'd have fun with me since I was unconscious?"  
  
Fumeiyo colored and looked disgusted.  
  
"Shut up!" he ordered, which Kaoru did, "I was in here because I thought you were awake because you were crying, but you were dreaming."  
  
Kaoru froze. The dream, the one that had been haunting her sleep for weeks. Kenshin's retreating back loomed in her mind.  
  
"Y-you woke me up from it?" she questioned.  
  
Fumeiyo nodded.  
  
Kaoru, for some reason, trusted this man.  
  
"A-arigatou," she said, starting to cry again.  
  
Fumeiyo nodded then hesitated.  
  
"Uh, a-are you okay? I know I'm probably not on your list to tell things to," Kaoru smiled faintly. "But I would like to be. I-I really don't know how long you you'll be here. I really didn't want to bring you here."  
  
He surveyed the room with a look of contempt.  
  
Kaoru stared at him, mouth open.  
  
"For," she began, "for some reason, I trust you. I-I really don't know why, but I do."  
  
"Well that's good," Fumeiyo said.  
  
Kaoru turned her head to look about the room. Tears escaped from her eyes still.  
  
Fumeiyo got up stiffly and limped over to where Kaoru's body was facing.  
  
"Kuso!" he thought. "This kuso gash on my leg will affect my training."  
  
He sat down in front of Kaoru. She looked up at him, startled and nervous.  
  
"Can I ask two favors?"  
  
Kaoru nodded slowly.  
  
"Can you put new bandages on my leg? The doctor that usually does it isn't here and women are better at it. And two, let me help you. Tell me what's wrong. I really want to help."  
  
He handed her a roll of soft linen bandages with a smile. Kaoru took them, a little dazed. This was the man who attacked her, but now he wanted her to pour her heart out to him. She smiled back widely, wincing as her lip split. She watched as Fumeiyo gently put his fingers to lips, pressing on the split softly to stop the bleeding. Kaoru breathed in quickly. Fumeiyo's fingers were like Kenshin's, calloused from using a sword. They were comforting. Kaoru felt just as safe with this man as she did with Kenshin. She blushed slightly and looked down to see her bruised arms shaking. Fumeiyo removed his fingers.  
  
"There," he said, "the bleeding has stopped."  
  
"Arigatou," she said quietly.  
  
She looked up and said in a business like manner, "Roll up you pant leg and let me see this cut."  
  
Fumeiyo jumped at the change in her voice but obeyed.  
  
Kaoru hissed in sympathy as she removed the blood soaked bandaged. The gash wasn't deep but long. It would need to be cleaned.  
  
"He did a horrible job of wrapping this," she thought, amused.  
  
She looked around the room and spotted a bucket of water. She shifted and stood up, forgetting her own condition. Her head swam for a moment, and she took a hesitant step forward. Her legs buckled under her and Fumeiyo, ignoring his leg, jumped up and forward to catch her. All his weight and hers went on his injured leg. He fell to the ground with Kaoru landing on top of him.  
  
Kage thought he heard a loud thump as he was leaving the building. Thinking it insignificant, he shrugged it off and walked away quickly.  
  
Kaoru looked at a heavily breathing Fumeiyo. His face was contorted in pain.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Kaoru gasped, scrambling off his chest.  
  
"It-it-it's okay," he wheezed, "We're both stupid for doing that."  
  
Kaoru smiled and nodded. She looked at his leg. It had started to bleed sluggishly again. Fumeiyo was pale from blood loss.  
  
"Hold on, Fumeiyo! I'll get your wound cleaned!"  
  
Kaoru crawled across the room to grab the bucket full of water. She carefully and quickly made her way back to Fumeiyo.  
  
Fumeiyo watched as she ripped the blanket that had lain forgotten on the floor, into rough squares. He saw her dip the squares into the water.  
  
Kaoru carefully put the soaking wet cloth squares on Fumeiyo's bleeding leg. He twitched when the water hit it and hissed in pain. Kaoru glanced at him. He was staring at her with such trust in his hazel-green eyes. There was so much trust that it sent shivers down her spine.  
  
She smiled warmly at him, feeling her lip split yet again. Fumeiyo hoisted himself up so he was in a sitting position. He went to stop her lip from bleeding again, but she put her hand on top of his.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I can deal with it. I can't have you moving because you'll bleed even more."  
  
Fumeiyo let her push his hand to the floor. She turned back to his leg. The bleeding had almost stopped. Kaoru gently lifted his leg and placed it on her lap. She took the roll of bandages and gingerly wrapped Fumeiyo's leg.  
  
Fumeiyo observed the finished product with interest. Her job was much neater than hi had been.  
  
"Arigatou," he said, grateful.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said, tired, wet, and bloody, but satisfied with her job.  
  
Kaoru placed his leg back onto the ground. She had observed Fumeiyo while she bandaged him. Fumeiyo didn't notice her studying him just like Kaoru didn't notice Fumeiyo was studying her.  
  
"He's just about my age," she thought. "Maybe a year older. And he's handsome."  
  
Kaoru felt her face get hot.  
  
"She's about a year younger than me," Fumeiyo concluded. "She's so beautiful. Her eyes are amazing. You could get lost in them, like drowning in them."  
  
Fumeiyo gripped his pant leg tightly with his hand.  
  
"NO!" he thought fiercely. "I can't fall in love with her! She's a captive!"  
  
Fumeiyo knew this argument in his head was useless. His heart would win. It always did.  
  
"Just like with Tomoko," he thought and then felt a tug of sadness. Kaoru noticed this and crawled over to him.  
  
"Fumeiyo," she asked concerned, "are you okay? You look upset!"  
  
Fumeiyo, startled, said, "I was just thinking about someone who died a long time ago."  
  
"Gomen nasai! I shouldn't have said something!"  
  
Fumeiyo smiled at her.  
  
"It's okay. I'm glad you did."  
  
"I was so surprised that you even told me," she said, playing with her ponytail. "B-back at the dojo," she continues, a lump forming in her throat, "back at the dojo the person who lives with me, Kenshin, hides his feelings and his thoughts. It's so frustrating to try and help him."  
  
Her hands twisted her ponytail harder. Tears started to leak out of her eyes again. Fumeiyo reached out and pulled her into a strong and fierce hug. Though he'd only known her for a few hours, he felt like he knew her his whole life. He wanted to be able to comfort her when that stupid Battousai ignored her desperate attempts to help.  
  
Kaoru sobbed into his shoulder. He felt her frame heave with sobs against his body and felt her hot tears on his neck. He tightened his arms around her.  
  
"Sh," he whispered. "It's okay. I'm here to help you."  
  
He gently rocked her back and forth. Kaoru's sobs quieted and slowly fell asleep, encircled in Fumeiyo's arms.  
  
Fumeiyo laid his cheek against her soft hair and whispered, "I'll be here to protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you. They have to get through me to do anything to you."  
  
Kaoru snuggled closer to him. A soft word escaped from her lips.  
  
"Fumeiyo."  
  
He looked down at her, surprised.  
  
"Oh God!" he thought. "What if she falls in love with me! I know her heart belongs to the Battousai."  
  
Fumeiyo sighed.  
  
He leaned against the wall and fell asleep, still embracing Kaoru tenderly.  
  
"Fumeiyo!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"FUMEIYO!"  
  
Kage's angry voice echoed through the section of the building where his men slept. One of the men came out of his room.  
  
"Are you looking for Fumeiyo, sir?"  
  
"Hai!" said Kage angrily. "I haven't been able to find that damn bastard! I've been looking for a while too! Ever since I got back!"  
  
The other man looked surprised.  
  
"That was over two hours ago!"  
  
"I know that, you fool! If you see him, tell him he better as for my forgiveness for a hell of a long time for pulling something like this!"  
  
Kage stalked out of the room. He made his way to his room. He went to slid open his door. He paused, hand poised by the door. In his anger, he forgot all about the prize Fumeiyo caught for him. Kage licked his lips.  
  
"Maybe I'll forgive this once," he thought grinning. "She'll be lots of for me!"  
  
Kage turned and went in the opposite direction of his room. He made his way to the staircase and started to climb. When he reached the top of the stairs, he veered off to the left and stopped in front of a room, whose door was slightly slid open. He didn't even realize that the door was open.  
  
"This is where I put that doll in," he whispered to himself. "Let's pay her a visit!"  
  
He licked his lips again and slid open the door.  
  
"Kuso!" he cursed under his breath, then smirked.  
  
He stared at Kaoru and Fumeiyo sleeping, Fumeiyo's arms still entwined tightly around Kaoru's waist. Kage chuckled insanely to himself. So this was where his best fighter was. With HIS prize.  
  
"He better not have dirtied her yet!" he thought. "When I'm done he can have her."  
  
Kage slowly backed out of the room. He would pay. Fumeiyo would pay. They would all pay, the Battousai, Fumeiyo, Kaoru, and everyone else who was at the dojo with Kaoru. Kage walked back to his room, a plan forming in his head.  
  
"They will all pay!"  
  
His insane laughter filled the building. The only two people who couldn't hear him were Fumeiyo and Kaoru, who were too deeply asleep.  
  
"THEY WILL PAY!"  
  
Yeah. This is my fifth chapter. See! Fumeiyo isn't bad! He's suge!!!!!! I really don't think you guys need a Japanese translator anymore because I use the same words over and over and over again! ^_^x Yeah, I'm like that! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I'm grounded as I've explained a thousand times! Hopefully the grounding won't last much longer! Please review! Abayo! -Keito-chan  
  
KEITO-CHAN'S ADVENTURES IN JAPAN  
  
~*curtain rises*~  
  
We see Keito-chan at home staring out the window, waiting for the mail truck.  
  
~*mail truck pulls up*~  
  
Keito-chan- FINALLY! (runs outside, grabs mail)  
  
Keito-chan- (flailing an envelope) It's here! It's here! I need to call Dai- chan and Ji-chan!  
  
~*picks up phone*~  
  
beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep  
  
ring ring ring  
  
Dai-chan- Hello?  
  
Keito-chan- They came!  
  
Dai-chan- Did they! That's so suge!!  
  
Keito-chan- Okay, I just wanted to tell you so I'm gonna call Ji-chan now!!  
  
Dai-chan- Oh! Okay! Abayo!  
  
Keito-chan- Abayo!  
  
Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep  
  
Ring ring ring  
  
Ji-chan- Hello?  
  
Keito-chan- Guess what? They came! My tickets for Japan came!  
  
Ji-chan- REALLY!?!? When do you leave?  
  
Keito-chan- I leave the-  
  
See when Keito-chan leaves for Japan in the next exciting episode of Keito- chan's Adventures in Japan! 


	6. Kage's Rage

Review Comments: Dai-chan, konnichiwa! I'm glad that you liked it. Fumeiyo is really suge isn't he! He's not bad at all!!!!!! ~*smile*~ Yeah, Kage is kowai. He's supposed to be isn't he! The dashing yet cruel bad guy. ~*giggle*~ Oh ~*tosses Dai-chan a bottle*~ Here are you chill pills! ~*ducks as its thrown back*~ HEY!!!!! Ji-chan, arigatou! You made me feel good! ~*giggle*~ I really do hope that my reviewers come back because I'd be a little lonely and hurt if they didn't! I really don't try to get grounded! And I leave. you won't find out until the next chapter!! ~*evil laugh*~ Mardil, arigatou!!!! I know that I bugged you soooo much to go on ff.net and read my story but I'm so happy that you did. Thanks for the tip in the scene changing and I'll try to be careful and not make it so confusing!!!! Oh! I'm glad you like Fumeiyo! Abayo!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah. Uh huh. Same old story chapter after chapter. I will put it simply. I don't own Kenshin or his great and amazing friends. But. ~*drum roll*~ I DO own Kage, Fumeiyo, Tomoko, Mayonaka, and Tsuyoi. Oh! And in chapter 8 I have a new character. Abayo!  
  
Chapter 6- Kage's Rage  
  
Fumeiyo ran to the blood-soaked body of Tomoko. Her wound was deep and bleeding profusely. Fumeiyo knelt down by the body and pulled the dying girl into his chest. He was sobbing. The girl tried to smile for him, her sleek, black hair becoming tacky with blood and her brown eyes were glazed in pain.  
  
"Go-gomen nasai," she whispered painfully. "I guess I can't be with you forever like I promised. I'm a baka."  
  
She stopped, breathing heavily. Her eyes closed in pain, her once cheerful face twisted in pain.  
  
"Don't forget me Fumeiyo," she gasped, eyes unopened and a tear slid down her face.  
  
"No!" he whispered into her bloody hair. "You can't leave me! What happened to us living together forever?!"  
  
"Fumeiyo no baka," she managed to say. "Things don't always last. This is a promise that I cannot keep. Daisuki desu."  
  
She took one last shuddering breath and her head fell softly to the side. Her heart ceased to beat.  
  
Fumeiyo clutched Tomoko's body tightly, ignoring the blood seeping into his clothes.  
  
"Daisuki desu," he whispered to her lifeless body, "daisuki desu."  
  
Fumeiyo looked at Tomoko's face one last time. Instead of seeing Tomoko, he saw Kaoru.  
  
Fumeiyo woke up with a jerk. He looked down, feeling a pressure on his chest. Kaoru was sleeping peacefully, her head nestled in the base of his neck. He watched her slow, steady breathing for a couple of minutes. His arms were still hooked comfortably around her waist. He hadn't been so comfortable in such a long time.  
  
Fumeiyo began to slip back into sleep, warmth and comfort enveloping him. He, again, fell asleep with the one he had fallen in love with encircled in his arms.  
  
Kaoru's mind felt peaceful and calm for the first time in weeks. She didn't have to feel the pain of watching Kenshin's back disappear into the mist. The only problem about her dream was that Kenshin wasn't there at all. She ran along the path she was on, calling his name. She heard a noise behind her. She turned.  
  
"Ken-"  
  
Kenshin's name died on her lips. Instead of Kenshin standing there, it was-  
  
"Fumeiyo!" Kaoru cried, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Fumeiyo walked closer to her. Kaoru licked her dry lips nervously.  
  
"Why is my heart pounding? What's happening?" she wondered frantically.  
  
He was now not even a foot away from her face. She could feel his body heat bathing her. She felt ashamed that she wanted him to engage her in a fierce hug. Bust she felt so abandoned by Kenshin and Fumeiyo cared about her.  
  
Fumeiyo pulled Kaoru into his chest and lifted her chin so that he could look into her blue eyes. Kaoru, staring back into his, noticed how his hazel-green eyes looked like a forest.  
  
A breeze stirred Kaoru's hair. It floated around her face. Fumeiyo reached up and tucked the stray strands behind her ear. His hand slid from her ear to the back of her head. Kaoru's breathing sped up even more. Fumeiyo's face got closer and his lips were nearly touching hers.  
  
Kaoru eyes opened. The first thing she realized was that she was moving up and down slightly. She turned her head and saw the reason. Fumeiyo was still asleep, head against the wall. She felt something around her waist and looked to find Fumeiyo's arms resting there. Kaoru flushed and thought about her dream. Fumeiyo had nearly kissed her in her dream. She was still gazing at Fumeiyo's face when he woke up. His eyes widened when she blushed and looked away.  
  
"Kaoru," he asked, "have I done something?" "No," she mumbled.  
  
She shifted in his arms, moving as if she wanted to get up. Fumeiyo moved his arms and Kaoru moved to sit on the floor. Fumeiyo shifted and winced. His leg was still sore but he couldn't tell if he was still bleeding because his pant leg was dark with dry blood.  
  
Kaoru felt disgusting. She was covered in blood. Her skin was itchy from dry blood. She glanced at Fumeiyo, who was covered in even more blood that she was. She stretched, wincing.  
  
"Ow," she said. "Oh, I'm so stiff."  
  
Fumeiyo smiled and sat up.  
  
"I know what you mean," he said. "So why don't I show you where your bath is?"  
  
Kaoru nodded and got to her feet, wobbling slightly. Fumeiyo stood and steadied her. She followed him through a door on the other side of the room.  
  
Kaoru gasped when she walked into the room. The room was westernized and didn't have bath water with a fire under it; there was a real bathtub. Her bare feet were cold against the white tile that was on the floor. She ran her hand along the porcelain bathtub. Fumeiyo smiled at her astonishment.  
  
"She must not have seen luxuries like this before. At the dojo, she must not be westernized."  
  
"It's amazing," she breathed. "I've never seen anything like it! At the dojo-"  
  
She stopped, a lump in her throat. She struggled to keep from crying. Fumeiyo, seeing that she was about to cry, placed his strong hand over her trembling one. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Gomen," she said. "I shouldn't keep bothering you with my problems."  
  
Fumeiyo shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Now let me show you how to work the tub."  
  
He walked over to where the two knobs and faucet were. He beckoned to Kaoru for her to come over there. He turned the knob that was painted red.  
  
"This is hot water, and this is the cold water," he said, pointing to blue- painted knob. "It takes a minute or two for the hot water to come out really hot."  
  
Kaoru watched as steam suddenly rose from the tub. Fumeiyo turned the cold knob on just a little and stuck his hand under it, pulling away quickly.  
  
"Ow, that's hot!" he exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Of course it is, baka," Kaoru said jokingly.  
  
Fumeiyo stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
She ignored that and said, "Let me feel if it is warm enough for me."  
  
She stuck her hand into the stream of water.  
  
"Perfect!" she declared.  
  
Fumeiyo looked, amazed.  
  
"That's really hot thought! Won't you get burned?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head and said, "The bath at the dojo was even hotter than this. I'll be alright."  
  
"Okay, whatever suits you," he said, making his way to the door.  
  
He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Oh, the plug is on the shelf over there."  
  
He pointed.  
  
"And don't get in until I come back with clothes for you."  
  
"Sure," she said and watched walk out of the room.  
  
Fumeiyo walked quickly down the stairs then took shortcuts to his room to avoid Kage. Fumeiyo knew that Kage would be furious when he found out where he was last night. Especially since Kage hadn't even a chance to look at her. Fumeiyo shuddered to think about what Kage would do to him and Kaoru.  
  
He walked into his room and went to a small closet. He took out a new pair of practice clothes. He undressed, throwing his clothes in the corner. He shook out the wrinkles from the clean set of clothes and got dressed.  
  
He walked over to his futon and folded. He pushed it out of the way, revealing a trapdoor. Fumeiyo opened the trapdoor and pulled out a trunk. He opened the trunk, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
Fumeiyo pulled a periwinkle blue kimono with sliver sakura blossoms on it. He then pulled an obi stripped with different shades of blue and thicker strips of white. This had been Tomoko's second favorite kimono. When she was killed, she was wearing his favorite kimono. The white one with-  
  
Fumeiyo shook his head, dissolving all his thoughts of Tomoko. He grabbed the kimono and obi and stealthily made his way back to Kaoru's room.  
  
Kaoru looked up when she heard the door slid open. She noticed a pretty colored kimono and obi bundled in Fumeiyo's arms.  
  
"Here," he said quietly, handing her the kimono.  
  
"What's the matter, Fumeiyo?"  
  
"Oh, I was thinking about the person who died a long time ago. That was her kimono."  
  
Kaoru looked at the beautiful material in her hands in shock.  
  
"I-I can't wear this then!" she cried. "She was special to you. I feel badly about taking it."  
  
Fumeiyo smiled sadly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I can't bring her back. I can only live my life."  
  
Kaoru's lips trembled slightly.  
  
Fumeiyo looked at her and said, "Now get into the tub or I'm putting you in there, clothes and all."  
  
She looked at him, eyes widened. Changed the subject in a matter of a second.  
  
Fumeiyo chuckled at the way she looked and she stuck her tongue out at him and said, "You will regret saying that."  
  
She pointed to the door, clearly telling him to leave. Fumeiyo took the obvious hint and walked out of the bathroom, sliding the door shut behind him. When he turned around, his heart nearly stopped.  
  
Kaoru slid into the hot bat with a sigh. Her sore, stiff body relaxed, soothed by the hot water. The blood that had caked her turned the water pink. She looked at it, repulsed. She quickly dunked her head under the water, wetting her long, black hair. She resurfaced and pulled the plug to empty the tub.  
  
She stepped out of the draining tub and onto the clod tile. She grabbed the towel that was sitting on a small table. She moved carefully so she wouldn't slip. After drying herself off, she wrapped her breasts with bandages, wincing as pain shot through her bruised body. She could see the big purple blotches where bruises were. She quickly pulled on the kimono and tied the obi, not wanting to see the bruises. She ran her hand through her wet hair, eliminating tangles and tied it securely with a blue ribbon that lay on the table. She pulled on some socks that she found, realizing that they had been hidden in the folds of the kimono. Kaoru picked up the towel that had fallen to the floor and folded it, putting it on the table.  
  
Kaoru slid open the door and gasped.  
  
Kage turned around when he heard her gasp.  
  
"Kaoru-san, konnichiwa. I am hoping that my men didn't injure you too severely."  
  
Kaoru just stared at him, unable to speak. Kage took slow, deliberate steps towards her.  
  
"Fumeiyo was just telling me about how you knocked out quite a few men when you were being brought here."  
  
Kaoru's eyes darted to Fumeiyo, who was leaning against the wall. His eyes looked up in time to see that her eyes were pleading for him to make the man coming towards her stop. He shook his head slightly. He watched, pained, as her eyes widened in shock and confusion. Kage had almost reached her by now.  
  
"Now my darling pet, I need you to come have dinner with me so we can discuss some things."  
  
"Pet?" Kaoru thought widely. "Since when have you owned me?"  
  
"Discuss, my ass!" thought Fumeiyo. "More like take advantage of her."  
  
Fumeiyo trembled with anger.  
  
Kage lifted his hand to stroke Kaoru's face.  
  
"D-don't," Kaoru whispered.  
  
Kage stopped dead and Fumeiyo looked up.  
  
"What did you just say to me?" Kage hissed, eyes narrowed in anger, hand poised by her cheek. "I said don't touch me," Kaoru said in a steely voice. "I am not your pet or owned by you."  
  
Kage took his finger and held it close to her cheek.  
  
"Am I that repulsive? How can I be?"  
  
He ran his finger to trace her jaw line.  
  
"At least I'm not marred by a scar."  
  
Kaoru's hand slammed into the side of Kage's face, leaving a bright red handprint.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about Kenshin," she choked.  
  
Kage, eyes glazed with anger, grabbed Kaoru by the hair and said coldly, "You will regret that you ever hit me. I DO own you. You are mine. And as for the Battousai, he will pay for everything he's done. I advise you to forget that fool bastard because I will make sure that you'll never see him again!"  
  
Kage threw Kaoru into a post and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut after him.  
  
Before doing so, he turned to Fumeiyo and said, "See me after dinner. No excuses!"  
  
After he was sure Kage was out of hearing, Fumeiyo ran to Kaoru who was huddled in a ball on the floor. She was sobbing uncontrollably into her knees.  
  
"Kaoru! Are you okay?"  
  
He knelt down beside her trying to peer into her face. He drew back the minute she looked at him. Her eyes were tear-filled but cold and accusing. Fumeiyo put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She shook him off and said, "How could you let him do that to me? How could you let him do that to anyone?"  
  
"Kaoru, look at me."  
  
Kaoru refused to meet his eyes.  
  
Fumeiyo roughly lifted her chin, making her look at him.  
  
"If you want any chance of seeing the Battousai again or just live, you will listen to me."  
  
Kaoru nodded stiffly, his angry tone surprising her. "If I go against Kage doing what he does, he'll kill me. Then you'll never survive if I'm dead. I can't help what he does to you so you're just going to have to do what he says. No matter what. Get it?"  
  
Kaoru didn't move or speak.  
  
"Do you get it?" Fumeiyo asked sternly, once more.  
  
Kaoru nodded and replied, "Hai," hoarsely.  
  
Fumeiyo moved his hand to cradle her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what."  
  
He stood up and strode out of the room.  
  
Kaoru stared at the door. It became blurry as tears welled in her eyes. Slowly, they fell down her cheeks. She felt so alone. Kenshin was so far away and she couldn't be comforted by him. She didn't have Yahiko or Megumi to make her angry and she didn't have Sanosuke to make her laugh. She was alone. As this realization hit her, her tears came faster. Kaoru sat against the wall, crying uncontrollably, her sobs echoing in the empty room.  
  
"K-Kenshin! HELP ME!"  
  
That's the end of chapter 6! YAY! DONE!!!!!!!!!! I was typing this at one in the morning and I got too tired so I stopped. Heh! Lack of sleep isn't good! This is the first chapter I finished so quickly! Eh, I think! I can't remember! Well, please read and review and tell me who you favorite character is please! I'll tell you mine. It's KENSHIN of course! ^_^x I love him with a passion! Dai-chan and Ji-chan know that! Heh! Ok I think I only used two Japanese word that you might not know since I've used the other ones many times. *KONNICHIWA- it means hello *BAKA- idiot *****OH!!! I never told you what the endings on the names meant! Keito-chan no baka! Oopsie! *SAN- title of respect. Equivalent to Miss or Mr. *DONO- another title of respect. It's also like Miss. *SENSAI- that means teacher! That's it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well! Until next time! Abayo! ^_^x 


	7. Old Ally

Review Comments: Ji-chan GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAH!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*sniff*~ I could have swore I put sensei. ~*hits self in the head*~ Keito-chan no baka! Yep the discuss my ass thing was funny. I had to change it because when you look at it. You really do think that he's saying that they are talking about his ass! Funny stuff! I really hope they do come back! ARIGATOU!!!!!!!! Dai-chan, ARIGATOU!!! And hai, Kage is a big jerk. And shut up! Don't give ANYTHING AWAY! JK! You know I love you! But first Kenshin has to FIND Kaoru! That might help just a tad if he knew where she was. Heh! Anyways, abayo!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat myself??? I don't own Kenshin and his friends but I don't mind not owing Saito who comes in this chapter. I do own Tsuyoi and Mayonaka though!!!!! Have fun reading!!!!  
  
Chapter 7- Old Ally  
  
Kenshin tossed in his sleep, plagued by dreams. In every dream he had, his beloved Kaoru died. In one dream, he had even slain Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin woke up in a cold sweat. His gi was heavy with wetness. A slight breeze came into him room from his window, stirring his hair and making him shiver. Kenshin pulled off the tangle of blankets and walked across the room to a pile of freshly laundered gis. He pulled off the sweat- soaked one and walked to his window to dry it out. He donned the fresh gi and slid open his door to walk into the dojo's main corridor. Sakabatou in hand, he made his way to the porch. He leaned against a post, thinking deeply.  
  
That bastard Saito would be coming to the dojo tomorrow to question everyone. Kenshin's normally purple eyes swirled with a golden hue. He violently shook his head. He couldn't let the Battousai side of him take over. He knew Kaoru didn't like the Battousai side of him, but she wasn't afraid of him, which comforted him.  
  
Kenshin heard a sound behind him. He whipped around, sword drawn and scraping Yahiko's neck. Yahiko stood deathly still, breathing hard.  
  
"Yahiko! Gomen nasai! I thought that it might be-" his voice faded.  
  
Yahiko's breathing slowed.  
  
"You were hoping that it was the creep who kidnapped Kaoru?"  
  
Yahiko became frightened when Kenshin's eyes, again, obtained a golden color mixed in with their normal purple.  
  
"Hai," he said angrily through gritted teeth. "I will make him pay for ever touching Kaoru!" Yahiko's eyes widened. He had never heard Kenshin say Kaoru's name without "dono" before.  
  
"He really loves her," Yahiko thought, "Kaoru would be so happy to know that."  
  
He smiled slightly.  
  
"I hate being so helpless!" Kenshin growled, gripping his sakabatou's handle so tightly his knuckles turned white.  
  
Yahiko walked over to him and placed his hand on Kenshin's forearm.  
  
"I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I don't know why you pretend that you don't love her."  
  
Kenshin turned towards Yahiko, surprised. Kenshin's wide eyes burned with tears that were unable to fall. He turned away from Yahiko so that he wouldn't see his eyes full of tears.  
  
"Why do you hide everything?!" Yahiko asked, becoming angry. "You hide your emotions making it impossible for anyone to help you! Kaoru has tried to help you with your pain but you insist on pushing her further and further away! I don't get it! If you love her so much, why do you do it?!"  
  
Kenshin's back was still turned to Yahiko. Warm tears slid down him face.  
  
"I-I really do love her," he said brokenly. "It-it's just that, that the last person I loved was killed because I was the Battousai. She was protecting me and-" Kenshin stopped. He rarely told this aspect of his life to anyone. Yahiko made him realize reality and that he couldn't keep pushing Kaoru away, " and a man attacked us where we were living. When we were fighting, she jumped in front of me be-before I could stop my attack. B-before she died, she gave me the rest of my scar. I only had a vertical scar. She completed it. She completed me."  
  
Yahiko stood there unable to speak. After about a minute of watching Kenshin's shaking body, Yahiko was finally able to say something.  
  
"You shouldn't be telling me this," he said gently, "at least not the whole thing."  
  
Kenshin turned around to face Yahiko, shock etched on his face.  
  
"You should be telling Kaoru this. She needs to know why she's being pushed away time after time. She's not at all stupid. She knows there is a reason why you won't let her get too close to you."  
  
He yawned.  
  
"I think it's best that we both get to bed. We have to be strong enough to save Kaoru. Oyasumi nasai, Kenshin."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Yahiko," Kenshin echoed softly.  
  
Kenshin backed up to the wall of the dojo and sat down, resting his sakabatou on his shoulder. He thought about what Yahiko said.  
  
"Yahiko's right," he thought. "I can't give up. I WILL rescue Kaoru-dono. She needs to know how I feel."  
  
He leaned his head back against the wall.  
  
"I will rescue you Karou-dono. I promise you! I will always protect you even if it costs me my life!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a light sleep, still on the porch.  
  
Sunlight woke Kenshin up early then next morning. He squinted as he peered into the yard. He got up stiffly and stretched. He slid open the door leading into the dojo. Kenshin made his way to his room, ready to clean up the mess he left last night. He slid open his door.  
  
"ORO!?"  
  
His blankets had been folded and placed by his window where hi gi was still drying. The smell of rice drifted into his room. When Kenshin walked into the kitchen, he saw Yahiko by a pot of miso soup and a pot of rice that was simmering. Yahiko looked up.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kenshin!" he said.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yahiko. Did you make all of this yourself?"  
  
"Hai," said Yahiko, turning red.  
  
"Wow! Good job. I'm sure it will taste wonderful."  
  
Yahiko turned even redder and handed Kenshin a bowl of rice and miso soup.  
  
"I folded the blankets in your room since you fell asleep on the porch last night."  
  
"I noticed when I went to fold them before," he said with a smile. "Arigatou!"  
  
"No problem." Kenshin took a sip of his soup.  
  
"Yahiko, this tastes good! Just like Kaoru-dono's cooking."  
  
Yahiko made a face and began to eat.  
  
Kenshin heard footsteps outside. He stood up quickly and walked into the hallway.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin! Yahiko! Where are you two?" Sanosuke called.  
  
Kenshin relaxed and slid open the door, reveling Sano just about to open it.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin!" Sano said. "Got any food?"  
  
"Hai. Yahiko and I are eating breakfast now."  
  
"Alright! Food!" Sano exclaimed.  
  
The two men walked back into the kitchen. Yahiko looked up.  
  
"Hey, Sano!" Yahiko said and got up to get a bowl and chopsticks for the older man.  
  
"Thanks for the bowl, Yahiko. So, Kenshin, did you make this?" he said as he lifted some eggplant into his mouth.  
  
Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"No, Yahiko made it."  
  
"Really? Let's see if you cook better than Jo-chan."  
  
He popped the piece of eggplant into his mouth. He started to chew but stopped. He eyes started to water and he forced himself to swallow.  
  
"Your cooking is just as bad as Jo-chan's!" Sano chocked.  
  
Yahiko threw his bowl at Sano's head where it hit soundly.  
  
"I tried! I followed what Kaoru taught me! I can't help that she's a bad cook!"  
  
Sano looked at Yahiko, stunned.  
  
"Calm down, Yahiko! I was only kidding. I can't cook either. Why do you think I come here or go to the Akabeko?"  
  
"Come on you two," Kenshin said gently. "We'll never be able to save Kaoru- dono if we're fighting."  
  
Sano and Yahiko hung their heads.  
  
"You're right, Kenshin," Yahiko said. "Gomen ne."  
  
"Yeah, gomen ne, Kenshin," Sano said.  
  
The three ate the rest of their meal in silence. When they were done, they piled their dishes and Kenshin took them outside to wash them, since it was nice outside. When Kenshin was done with the dishes, he got out a tub and filled it with water. He got soap and added it to the water. Kenshin put his hand into the tub and stirred, creating bubbles. He started to do laundry. A yellow and orange garment caught his eye. Kenshin tugged the garment to the top of the pile and froze. It was Kaoru's favorite kimono. His hand trembled as he lifted it out of the pile and brought it to his face. He inhaled Kaoru's scent. He loved the way she smelled. She always looked so beautiful in this kimono. It was the one she always wore into town. Kenshin snapped out of his daydream when he felt a sharp poke on his head.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Stop daydreaming!" said Yahiko. "You need to finish the laundry so you can concentrate on how you're gonna find the place Kaoru was taken to."  
  
Kenshin laughed.  
  
"Gomen ne, Yahiko. I was actually just thinking of Kaoru-dono."  
  
Yahiko noticed the kimono still in Kenshin's hands.  
  
"That's Kaoru's favorite kimono!" he exclaimed. "No wonder why you were spacing! You were probably were thinking about her in it, weren't you?"  
  
Yahiko grinned widely. Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
"Heh, I was rig- AH!" Yahiko cried.  
  
"You're too nosy," said Sano, fist connected to Yahiko's head. "Someone your age shouldn't be that nosy."  
  
Sano grinned at Kenshin. Kenshin smiled back gratefully.  
  
Kenshin carefully lowered the kimono into the water, cleaning it with the utmost care. When Kenshin finished washing the laundry, Tsuyoi walked into the dojo yard carrying Mayonaka on his back. Mayonaka held a bamboo sword similar to Yahiko's. Tsuyoi kneeled down and Mayonaka slid off his back. They turned to the three people and bowed.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Himura-san, Saguara-san, and Yahiko-chan!" Mayonaka called cheerfully.  
  
Tsuyoi nodded to Kenshin and Sano. Kenshin saw Yahiko's eye twitch at being called Yahiko-chan. He smiled,  
  
"You can call me Yahiko, Mayonaka-chan," Yahiko said.  
  
"The same goes for you," she replied with a laugh.  
  
"Himura-san," began Tsuyoi.  
  
"Call me Kenshin."  
  
"Hai. Kenshin. Would you know if Kaoru-sensei has an extra bokken in the practice room?" he asked.  
  
"I believe Kaoru-dono has a rack of bokkens in there."  
  
"She does," Yahiko said. "I can show you if you'd like. We can spar!"  
  
Tsuyoi followed Yahiko into the practice room, agreeing heartily.  
  
Kenshin stared after them, waiting to hear Kaoru yell at Yahiko for being lazy. With a tug at his heart, Kenshin realized he was daydreaming again. There would be no yelling. Kenshin longed to hear Kaoru's voice once more. Kenshin looked down when he felt a small tug on his gi sleeve.  
  
"Himura-san," said Mayonaka shyly," are you okay?"  
  
She looked at him, shifting from foot to foot and twisting the bamboo sword in her hands.  
  
"Oh, hai! Don't worry about me."  
  
He smiled at her. A sudden thought hit him and he started to chuckle. Mayonaka looked at him, bewildered.  
  
"Ah, Himura-san, what's so funny? Did I say something odd?"  
  
"No, not at all," Kenshin said. "I'm guessing that you really look up to Kaoru-dono, am I right?"  
  
Mayonaka looked even more confused. Kenshin led her to a pail of water and pointed at her reflection.  
  
"You look just like Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin explained with a laugh.  
  
Mayonaka began to giggle, realizing that Kenshin was right. All of a sudden, she stopped in mid-giggle. She felt the air around her become tense and dangerous. She glanced at Kenshin, who was glaring at the dojo gate.  
  
"Come in, Saito, I know you're there. Stop sneaking around."  
  
Mayonaka, shocked by the sudden change in Kenshin, backed away from him and watched as a man in a police uniform walked into the dojo yard. He carried a Japanese sword and was smoking a cigarette.  
  
Kenshin and Saito had a glaring contest for a minute before Sano walked out onto the porch.  
  
"AH! What's he doing here?" he asked disgusted, pointing at Saito.  
  
"Well, I see you haven't changed Rooster-head," was Saito's cool reply.  
  
Mayonaka noticed a vein start to pulse in Sano's head at being called Rooster-head.  
  
"Sano, would you be kind enough to lead Mayonaka into the practice room so Yahiko and Tsuyoi can teach her some moved."  
  
Sano, taken aback, guided a curious Mayonaka into the practice room.  
  
"It's better if we leave those two to talk alone. They aren't the best of friends."  
  
"I noticed," Mayonaka said dryly.  
  
Sano patted her on her shoulder and said, "You're just like Jo-chan. You should be proud."  
  
She beamed and then with new courage, demanded that Tsuyoi and Yahiko teach her all they knew about Kamyia Kasshin Ryu.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Saito took a long drag of his cigarette before he addressed Kenshin.  
  
"So, Battousai, that fool girl was kidnapped?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You came here to ask questions, Saito, not to insult Kaoru-dono," he said through a clenched jaw.  
  
"Oh, have I upset you, Battousai? Pity."  
  
Kenshin's eyes swirled with gold and violet.  
  
"I'm warning you, Saito, you bastard," Kenshin growled menacingly.  
  
"This is not going to get me anywhere. So, now, I'll ask you some questions."  
  
He slowly and deliberately crushed his cigarette into the ground, picked it up, and walked to the gate to throw it onto the path. He kept that pace when he walked back to Kenshin, who was glowering.  
  
"Now," Saito began, "you say the girl was kidnapped?"  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't see her be kidnapped. The girl who was with me before saw Kaoru-dono be kidnapped," Kenshin said, making sure he maintained the barrier that held his anger and the Battousai.  
  
"I see. Why was she out of the dojo? Was she going to the market?" Saito asked uninterestedly.  
  
"No," was Kenshin's short reply.  
  
"Well," Saito asked irritably, "Why was she out of the dojo than?"  
  
Kenshin swallowed hard and tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.  
  
"Battousai, are you going to tell me or not?!"  
  
Kenshin gripped his sakabatou tightly.  
  
"Something happened," he said, trying to keep his voice even. "She's been having a dream that's bothering her and it upset her a lot. I, uh, sort of made her feel worse."  
  
"How sweet. What a nice person you are," sneered Saito. "And you're supposed to care for this girl."  
  
"One more comment like that, Saito, and I will kill you." Kenshin said, anger bubbling over. Saito, sensing that Kenshin meant what he said, he backed off on his comments. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it. He blew the smoke out and continued.  
  
"I need to know more details. On your involvement on her leaving, that is."  
  
Kenshin swallowed hard.  
  
"When she was upset the other night, I comforted her and in the morning she seemed fine until Megumi-san-"  
  
Saito looked up at the mention of the doctor's name. She had once made opium but had repented. Saito didn't know much of the story, but enough. When Kenshin saw Saito look up, he explained to him who Megumi was, not knowing that Saito had some information on her.  
  
"Continue with your story, Battousai."  
  
Kenshin flinched when Saito said tale. He made it sound like he was making it up.  
  
"Megumi-san said something and it upset Kaoru-dono. She became angry and went into the practice room. I went in there to talk to her and I was a little reluctant to let her know I was worried."  
  
Saito nodded, signaling that he had processed this information.  
  
Kenshin took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"I went to heat up a bath for her. Yahiko ran to me about fifteen minutes later to tell me that Kaoru-dono was crying. We ran back to the practice room but when she saw me she-," it was so hard for him to say this, "she ran out of the dojo. I didn't let anyone go after her because I figured that she would want to be left alone."  
  
The lump that had been in Kenshin's throat got bigger, making it hard for him to swallow.  
  
"When she didn't come home, I was worried but I hoped that she would be back at the dojo soon. Megumi-san, Sano, and Yahiko came back later. I had been hoping that she would be with them. About twenty five minutes after that, the girl. Mayonaka and her brother, Tsuyoi ran into the dojo to tell us that Kaoru-dono had been kidnapped."  
  
Kenshin fell silent, his account of what happened, finished.  
  
Saito flicked some ash onto the ground and said, "Arigatou, Battousai. May I talk to the little girl?"  
  
Kenshin shrugged.  
  
"I guess so, but you should ask her brother first."  
  
Saito nodded and walked into the practice room.  
  
Kenshin balled his fist, nails biting into his palms. He couldn't believe that he let his anger spill over. He let the barrier break. Saito hadn't helped in containing it after all the comments he had made about Kaoru. Kenshin walked to the porch and sat down. He had to go to the place where the fighting occurred. He was in deep thought when Saito strode out of the practice room.  
  
"I have all the information I need. I will be in touch, Battousai," and with that, he walked out of the dojo's yard.  
  
Kenshin made his way into the practice room where he saw Mayonaka twisting her hands anxiously. Tsuyoi was kneeling besides her, hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Who was that man?" Tsuyoi asked, a little irritated.  
  
"A bastard," said Sano.  
  
"Sano, don't use that language in front of Mayonaka," Kenshin reprimanded sharply. Turning to Tsuyoi he said, "Saito is a police officer but can be a little scary. He doesn't mean to be but that's in his nature."  
  
Tsuyoi looked at Kenshin curiously.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you know each other?" he asked.  
  
"You could say that," Kenshin replied. He walked over to Mayonaka, "Gomen nasai, Mayonaka. I was hoping that he wouldn't be that frightening."  
  
Mayonaka shook her head.  
  
"He wasn't too frightening, Himura-san. I just get really nervous when I talk to police officers. When my parents took us to Kyoto, I had to ask the police how to get somewhere and stuttered so much they looked at me weirdly. They're just intimidating, that's all."  
  
Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Hai. I agree. I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
Mayonaka looked at him, intrigued.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Would you be able to take me to the place where Kaoru-dono was attacked?"  
  
Sano and Yahiko looked up in surprise and then at each other.  
  
"Sure," said Mayonaka. "When do you want me to take you?"  
  
"Now would be fine if it's okay with you."  
  
Mayonaka looked at her brother, who nodded.  
  
"Okay," she said, "let's go."  
  
The five set off from the dojo with Mayonaka leading them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin surveyed the mess with interest. There were broken branches, blood, and broken weapons everywhere. Most of the blood was gone due to the use of the road but Kenshin could smell it.  
  
"Kaoru-dono put up a good fight," he thought proudly.  
  
"Looks like Jo-chan really kicked the crap out of some of these guys, huh?" Sano remarked.  
  
"I guess so," Yahiko agreed. "She IS strong. She made sure to practice everyday when she wasn't training me."  
  
Kenshin noticed something in Yahiko's eyes when he spoke of Kaoru's strength.  
  
"He's proud of her," Kenshin thought, amused. "He acts like he doesn't like her sometimes but is proud to have her as a sensei."  
  
Kenshin smiled. He turned his head, scrutinizing the area carefully again. There was an area of wood that seemed to be trampled. Kenshin moved closer to the spot.  
  
"Sano," Kenshin called, "what does this look like to you?"  
  
Sano walked over and examined the woods.  
  
"It looks like a path. It's not used much either." Sano looked at Kenshin, who was staring down the path. "You don't think they used this path to get Jo-chan back where their hiding her, do you, Kenshin?"  
  
"Well, why not," said Tsuyoi. "The path's not all that noticeable and Kenshin didn't even notice it the first time he looked at the area."  
  
Kenshin stepped off the path and into the woods. He started walking down the trail with the four others right behind him. 


	8. Shattered Innocence

Review Comments: Dai-chan, arigatou. And hai, George Day was fun! I believe that Saito is supposed to be mean and nice. He's a totally suge character! I loved writing all of his mean comments. (Is there something wrong with that? I think there is!) Hai, you are a spaz but your punches didn't hurt all that much. I've had worse pain! HEH! ~*whispers*~ Aki-chan!!!! ~*insane laughter*~ THIS IS THE CHAPTER!!!! Ji-chan, arigatou. Gomen ne for not telling you that I updated! _ Saito is a suge character! I think it's so awesome writing all of those evil comments as I mentioned before! HEH! Oh, to both you and Dai-chan, "What are you doing on Friday, Yuki?!?!" "Tra la la la la! Let me run through the flowers!" ~*shudders*~ So wrong. Oh so wrong!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin ~*sniff*~ of any of the other suge characters from Rurouni Kenshin. That's no fun either. But I do own, Mayonaka, Fumeiyo, Kage, Tsuyoi, and, Tomoko. There's also a new character being introduced! Awasuki Hikari! She's fun! There is also another character, whom really has no relevancy but I put him in anyway. His name is Fujitaka. I got his name from Sakura's father. (CardCaptor Sakura) Yeah, I'm a geek. He's an okay character. Sarcastic and doesn't really have a personality. I'm not sure if he'll show up in other chapters. Probably.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gomen ne! I forgot to put a translator at the end of the chapter, but no worries. There were only two words that you didn't know! One word is oyasumi nasai. It means good night. And the other is sakabatou, which is a reverse-blade sword. Oh and you might have noticed that I added scene dividers. Someone who reviewed me said that my scene changes were confusing so I decided to add them! ***WARNING*** I think I'm going to have to rate this chapter R because of a certain situtation. I just know I'll be getting death threats! Abayo!  
  
Chapter 8: Shattered Innocence  
  
Kaoru sat silent as she watched Kage eat. She didn't touch her food. She wasn't in the mood to eat. Kage looked at her.  
  
"I didn't poison the food you know. You can eat it."  
  
Kaoru turned her head so she wasn't looking at him.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Kage put his bowl down with a sigh.  
  
"I can see that you're going to be very stubborn, Kaoru-san. I don't know how that Battousai put up with you."  
  
Kaoru stood up quickly and glared at Kage.  
  
"I told you not to talk about Kenshin," she said angrily.  
  
Kage stood up coolly and started to walk to Kaoru. Kaoru backed up until her hit the wall. Kage smirked.  
  
"I can talk about anyone I please. Even your precious Battousai."  
  
He leaned close into her face, making her shudder. "You're scared, aren't you?"  
  
"No," Kaoru said, voice quivering.  
  
"Don't lie. I bet you want the Battousai to come and save you? But he won't. He has no idea where you are. It'll be days until he finds you."  
  
Kage smiled gleefully.  
  
"And without any interference, I can do whatever I want to you."  
  
Kaoru looked at him with intense fear in her eyes.  
  
Kage quickly slid his hand behind her and untied her obi. Kaoru, instantly aware that her kimono was now loose, pushed Kage back. She didn't know if she could fight back. She was still sore from the fight yesterday and then from Kage throwing her into the post this morning. The obi fell uselessly to the floor while Kaoru clutched the front of the kimono so it would stay shut.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled, trying to defend herself with one hand.  
  
Kage laughed crazily at her feeble attempts to keep him away. Kaoru managed to scratch his face, leaving a red line of blood across his cheek. Kage paused for a second then backhanded Kaoru. She fell to the floor with a cry. Kage's foot flew out and hit her in the stomach. Kaoru was left on the floor gasping for breath.  
  
"Don't-you-ever-draw-blood-from-me-again!" he growled, punching and slapping Kaoru with every word.  
  
Kaoru's wails echoed through the building.  
  
"S-stop" she sobbed.  
  
"Stop?" Kage said. "I haven't even begun."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fumeiyo sat stationed outside Kage's door.  
  
"Kuso!" he thought angrily. "I can't do anything for Kaoru out here! He's probably playing mind games with."  
  
He gripped the sword at his side tightly. He heard the low sound of voices and then, "I told you not to talk about Kenshin!" Fumeiyo looked up quickly.  
  
"No!" he thought frantically. "No! Oh God! Kage, don't do anything to her! That was a stupid move, Kaoru! You'll just make him angry!"  
  
Fumeiyo's eyes scrunched shut as he heard Kaoru's wails.  
  
"S-stop!" he heard he sob and Kage say, "Stop? I haven't even begun!"  
  
Fumeiyo could hear Kage hitting Kaoru. Then Kaoru uttered an ear- piercing scream. She continued to cry and shriek, begging Kage to stop. Fumeiyo heard one more sickening crack of Kage backhanding Kaoru.  
  
"Go," came from he room. It was Kage's voice, dripping with venom.  
  
Fumeiyo heard the door slide open slowly. He didn't turn his head until he saw Kaoru stumble out of the room, sobbing. She was bruised, bloody, and naked.  
  
"Oh God," Fumeiyo whispered and then rushed to Kaoru, who had just fallen to the floor. "Kaoru, oh God, are you okay?"  
  
He took his overcoat and wrapped it around her thin, broken body. She was trembling uncontrollably and crying.  
  
"He-h-h-he ra-raped m-me!" she sobbed.  
  
Fumeiyo's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh dear God!" he whispered, pulling her into a hug. "Kaoru!"  
  
"I-I w-want K-Kenshin," she said softly, tears coursing down her face. "Kenshin! Help me! Please, Kenshin! Where are you?!" she screamed.  
  
Fumeiyo saw that she was growing hysterical.  
  
"Sh," he said, picking her up. "Let's get you cleaned off and then you can rest."  
  
"No! I want Kenshin!" she pleaded.  
  
Fumeiyo noticed that her pleas got more and more urgent. She started to struggle in his arms.  
  
"Fumeiyo," Kage said from inside the room. "Where are you going? You still have to talk to me."  
  
Kage walked to the doorway to peer at Fumeiyo, who was glaring at him with hate-filled eyes.  
  
"I'm bringing Kaoru back to her room," he said, jaw clenched so tightly that it began to ache.  
  
"No, you're not," Kage said calmly. "You are going to talk to me first, then you can bring Kaoru-san to her room."  
  
His cold gray eyes told Fumeiyo to put Kaoru down, which he did reluctantly.  
  
"That's better," Kage remarked, satisfied. "Now, let's talk about something."  
  
Fumeiyo closed the door and turned to Kage, ready for the punch that awaited him.  
  
"You don't think that I wouldn't have found out where you were last night?! How dare you be in there with MY TOY! She's mine!"  
  
He kicked Fumeiyo in the stomach hard.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that you didn't dirty her."  
  
He pulled Fumeiyo up by the collar.  
  
"Don't touch her ever again! You can't hold her or even poke her, got it."  
  
Fumeiyo nodded faintly.  
  
"When I say 'got it', you say 'got it' back!" Kage yelled angrily.  
  
He threw Fumeiyo through the door. Fumeiyo landed in a heap, surrounded by falling bits of wood and paper.  
  
"And you'll fix my door," Kage said, walking past him towards his bedroom. "I don't like eating with no door."  
  
Fumeiyo got up slowly, shaking the wood and paper from his hair and clothes. He turned to where he had put Kaoru down.  
  
"Kaoru," he stopped.  
  
She was gone!  
  
"She must have stumbled off after I went into Kage's room! Kami!"  
  
He picked up his sword, sliding the sheath into the belt crated by tying his pants, and looked for any sign to where Kaoru would be. He saw a trail of blood leading down the hallway into the courtyard. He ran down the hallway, following the thin line of blood. As he ran, he noticed that there were bloody handprints at various places on the wall.  
  
"It looks like she's loosing energy. It'll be easier for me to find her."  
  
He ran on and saw the door leading into the courtyard. He bolted out the door and looked around frantically. He was able to see his breath.  
  
"Kuso!" she's going to get sick in this weather!"  
  
He heard a movement in a nearby bush. He whirled around, sword unsheathed. A middle-aged man walk out of the bushes, but halted at the site of the unsheathed sword. Fumeiyo relaxed.  
  
"Oh, it's only you, Fujitaka."  
  
"Oh, I feel loved," Fujitaka joked and the said seriously, "Are you okay? Ouch. You look like you hurt. Someone finally kick your ass in practice?"  
  
"No. It was Kage," Fumeiyo said coldly.  
  
"Kami! Jeez, what did you do anyway? I've never seen him beat anyone so thoroughly."  
  
"Heh, you think I'm bad."  
  
Fujitaka looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you see a girl in a brown overcoat run past you? She was probably crying?" Fumeiyo asked after a pregnant pause.  
  
Fujitaka blinked at the sudden change of subject, but answered, "Hai! I was meditating in a tree and she broke my concentration, she was so loud. She was muttering something like Kenshan."  
  
"Kenshin?!" Fumeiyo asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh, hai," he paused. "Wait. You don't mean to tell me that Kage beat her up worse than you?!"  
  
Fumeiyo nodded grimly.  
  
"He did more than that too."  
  
Fujitaka shook his head.  
  
"Kami! Good luck in finding her. I hope she's okay."  
  
"Arigatou," Fumeiyo said and ran off again after re-sheathing his sword.  
  
Fumeiyo saw the blood trail lead into an open area. He saw Kaoru sitting on the edge of a fountain. She was shaking with cold and shock. Fumeiyo watched as she wretched and threw up. He walked over to her, avoiding the mess she had just made. She looked at him through watery, bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Kenshin?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
"No. It's Fumeiyo."  
  
Kaoru looked away and into the clear sky to stare at the moon. Fumeiyo looked too.  
  
"It's a full moon," he said. "Pretty, isn't it?"  
  
"It was like this the night before I was kidnapped and-"  
  
She trailed off and doubled over, throwing up again. She began to slump over in a faint. Fumeiyo caught her before she hit the clod stone. He hoisted her into his arms, careful of her bruises but holding her close enough to warm her frozen body. Fumeiyo sensed that someone was watching and looked up at the building to see Kage leaning on his windowsill, leering at him.  
  
"I guess I'll allow you to hold her just one more night!" he called, sneering. "I don't want my pet to die, so you'll take care of her tonight!"  
  
He disappeared from the window. Fumeiyo grew scarlet with anger.  
  
"Yar?," he said quietly.  
  
He looked at Kaoru in his arms and sighed. The Battousai would defiantly be angry when he saw the condition Kaoru was in. She was cut, bloody, and bruised. Not to mention Kage took one of the things she had to offer the Battousai. Her innocence.  
  
"Kage is already dead," Fumeiyo thought. "He was dead the minute he untied Kaoru's obi."  
  
Fumeiyo wearily made his way back to the building and through the maze of hallways to get back to Kaoru's room. There was something folded on the floor with a note on top. Fumeiyo laid Kaoru down on the futon and picked up the note and read it.  
  
I sneaked into the dojo where she lives. It's her yukata for sleeping.  
  
Fujitaka  
  
Fumeiyo shook his head and went to start the bath to wash off the blood on Kaoru. He silently watched the tub fill up. Steam rose slowly from the water. Fumeiyo turned off the water and walked back into the main room. He picked Kaoru up and made his way back into the steaming tub. He took off his coat that was still on Kaoru. He squinted so that he wouldn't violate her. He put her into the tub and turned around the minute she awoke from her faint. He heard her yelp and splash for a second before she realized he was in there with her.  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" she screeched.  
  
"Kaoru, please, calm down. I only put you in the tub and on all the honor I have, I didn't do anything to violate you. I made sure that I squinted so I couldn't see anything."  
  
She looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"I'm leaving the bathroom now. If you need me, I'll be in the main room. Just call me if you need anything."  
  
He walked out of the room and leaned on the wall, letting out a huge breath. How was he supposed to help Kaoru if Kage forbid him from touching her? Fumeiyo rubbed his temples and felt a dull ache beginning to pound in his head.  
  
"Great," he thought, "just what I need."  
  
All of a sudden, Fumeiyo heard splashing and an exasperated cry.  
  
"Why won't they come off?! Go away!"  
  
Fumeiyo raced back into the bathroom to find Kaoru scrubbing at her bruises and cuts. Her skin was red all over from her scrubbing so hard and her cuts were bleeding again. The water surrounding her was a deep pink.  
  
Kaoru turned her tear-stained face to Fumeiyo and asked in a small, scared voice, "Why won't they go away? I keep scrubbing but they still won't go away! Why?! WHY!?"  
  
Kaoru became hysterical and started clawing at her skin. Fumeiyo rushed to the tub's side and stopped her hands from tearing out her skin.  
  
"Stop!" he pleaded. "You're going to make your condition worse!" Kaoru began to struggle, sloshing water out of the tub onto Fumeiyo and the floor. Fumeiyo realized that he would never be able to soothe her so he put a heavy pressure on a spot on her neck. Kaoru's eyes widened to their largest extent and she then fell limp.  
  
Fumeiyo got a towel and wrapped Kaoru in it after he got her out of the tub. He picked her up and brought her into the other room, to find Fujitaka just walking in.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Fujitaka asked, shocked. "You didn't-"  
  
Fumeiyo looked at him, repulsed.  
  
"Are you insane?! You know how-" he stopped, unable to go on, annoyed.  
  
Fujitaka put up his hands and backed up.  
  
"Oi! Gomen nasai! It looked like that!"  
  
Fumeiyo glared at him and said, "Get the doctor. I need Awasuki Hikari. She needs to examine Kaoru." Fujitaka turned to leave. "And tell her to bring a sedative. I only used a pressure point to knock her out!"  
  
Fujitaka left and Fumeiyo turned back to Kaoru. He picked her sleeping yukata off of the floor. He lifted Kaoru into a sitting position. He pulled the yukata on over the towel. He quickly pulled off the towel and tied the yukata tightly. He laid her gently back onto the futon and waited for Fujitaka to return with the doctor. He paced the room for another five minutes, but stopped abruptly when Fujitaka returned with the doctor.  
  
The doctor walked to Kaoru and bent down over her while placing her bag of materials on the floor. She learned close into Kaoru's face and drew back a little when Kaoru's eyes fluttered open.  
  
The face above Kaoru slowly came into focus. It was the face of a girl older than her by two years. The girl smiled.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kaoru-san. I am Awasuki Hikari. Fumeiyo asked me to look at your wounds."  
  
Kaoru's head turned slowly to look at Fumeiyo, who smiled faintly.  
  
"I'm going to leave the room so you can examine her, Hikari. I'll be right outside the door if you need me."  
  
Hikari nodded but Kaoru whimpered.  
  
"Fumeiyo! Don't leave! I'm scared!" she said in a small voice.  
  
Fumeiyo kneeled down and bent to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Tell her everything. Everything. Even what Kage did to you."  
  
Kaoru reached out and gripped Fumeiyo's pant leg weakly.  
  
"Please."  
  
Fumeiyo easily removed her grip and said, "I don't want to violate you. So, I'm leaving. I'll be right outside the door. I promise."  
  
She nodded and he walked out into the hall with Fujitaka close behind him.  
  
Fujitaka turned to Fumeiyo, horrified.  
  
"Kage did that to her? She looks horrible! He beat her thoroughly!"  
  
Fumeiyo looked at the ground, not meeting Fujitaka's eyes.  
  
"Some of her bruises and cuts are from when my men attacked her in the woods. But Kage didn't just beat her. He-he raped her too. And he made me stand outside the door and listen."  
  
Fumeiyo looked like he was about to be sick. Fujitaka just stared at him, jaw dropped.  
  
"He what?! He raped her?! She can't be more than nineteen! The kawais? thing! Kami! How could Kage do something like that?"  
  
Fumeiyo shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. It's just how he thinks. That's how he gets his kicks. And I want to know why. Want to know something ironic about all of this?"  
  
Fujitaka eyed Fumeiyo with interest.  
  
"Shock me," he said, voice monotone.  
  
"The person she lives with is the Hitokiri Battousai. And she's in love with him after the Tokugawa Regime ended; he disappeared and became a rurouni. Kaoru and the Battousai met and from what I get, he's been with her ever since, living at the dojo."  
  
Fujitaka's face clearly defined fear. He had heard stories about the ruthless Battousai.  
  
"The Battousai won't be very happy when he sees Kaoru and how badly she's been hurt and violated."  
  
Fujitaka shuddered at the image that had flooded his mind.  
  
Fumeiyo leaned close to Fujitaka and whispered, "Tonight I'm going to the dojo where she lives. She can't keep suffering like this. The Battousai needs to find her!"  
  
"Are you insane?!" Fujitaka whispered back. "Kage will kill you!"  
  
Fumeiyo looked at him defiantly.  
  
"Then I'll die making up for my mistake. I can't let the same thing happen to her as it did to Tomoko!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why are you so beat up, Kaoru-san?" Hikari asked gently. "Who did this to you?"  
  
Kaoru drew her knees into her chest but Hikari made her straighten them so she could examine her.  
  
"Well, Awasuki-san-"  
  
Hikari held up her hand.  
  
"Hikari please. Not Awasuki-san or Hikari-san."  
  
Kaoru nodded and continued.  
  
"I was kidnapped by Fumeiyo to be brought to Kage. When his men attacked, I fought back and got hit a few times. Then, at diner before, Kage, he r- raped me and b-beat me."  
  
Kaoru fell silent, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Oh my God!" Hikari gasped and wrapped her arms around Kaoru's shoulders. "You kawais? thing! Shh. It's okay. I'll make sure that he doesn't ever touch you like that again," she said, stoking Kaoru's head.  
  
Kaoru pulled away from the doctor's shoulders and shook her head violently.  
  
"No! You'll be killed in an instant by Kage!" she cried passionately. "I can't let that happen to you! It wouldn't be fair that I lived and you died. I wouldn't be able to live with myself!"  
  
Hikari smiled kindly and said, "I know what it's like to be violated. I was raped and left for dead at the age of ten."  
  
Kaoru looked at her, eyes quivering. "I do not fear death. I have experienced being half dead, so I do not at all fear being completely dead. It is fate. Everyone dies eventually."  
  
Kaoru digested Hikari's logic with amazement.  
  
"Wow," she said, "I-I wish I had the logic you do. It makes sense. A lot of sense, but I still can't allow you to throw your life away for me," she stopped and looked pensive for a minute. "If we work together, we can both be free from this Hell."  
  
"I belong here," Hikari said. "I am not bound here as you are. I've been here since I was fifteen. I can't leave now."  
  
She laughed at the look Kaoru gave her.  
  
"I've know Fumeiyo for years. He took care of me after I was raped. My village had been attacked and my parents and older brothers were killed. They grabbed me, raped me, and then tossed me aside. Fumeiyo found me, bleeding in the woods. He's like a brother to me. That's why he hates what Kage does. Someone very special to him was killed by Kage."  
  
Kaoru's head snapped up at the mention of someone special to Fumeiyo being killed by Kage.  
  
"Kawais? Fumeiyo," Kaoru whispered.  
  
"I'm guessing he's mentioned her to you before, by your reaction."  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Tomoko was a wonderful girl. She came here looking for a job a few months after Fumeiyo and I came. She was so pretty. She had long, black hair even longer than yours. Maybe about my length, which is about two and a half feet. She had clear brown eyes and the cutest smile. I could tell that Fumeiyo fell in love with her the minute he laid eyes on her. Being the baka he is, he would always blush and stumble over words when talking with her. I would tease him all the time about it."  
  
Hikari smiled at the memory.  
  
"After about a year, they became lovers. It was so romantic watching them. It made me want to fall in love. The day Tomoko was killed was the day Fumeiyo asked Kage if he could marry Tomoko. Kage became angry and told Fumeiyo never. Fumeiyo became so resentful to Kage. He and Tomoko made plans to escape this prison that held them so they could elope. Somehow, Kage found out and that made him angrier, so when Fumeiyo was doing a job, Kage cornered Tomoko in the garden and used his sword to cut her. She didn't have many cuts but the ones she had were deep. When Fumeiyo returned, Kage greeted him. He was covered in blood and still had his sword unsheathed. I was in the bushes watching. The smell of blood was so overpowering. It filled my nose, making me want to vomit. He lifted his sword and licked off some of the blood and said 'Hmmmm. How delicious. Tomoko's blood had a nice taste.' I was afraid that Fumeiyo would snap and kill Kage, but he didn't. He froze for a minute, looked at Kage with fear and disbelief in his eyes, and then he sprinted in the direction of the garden. He brought her back to me. I nearly fainted. She-she looked so bad."  
  
Hikari shuddered at the memory, and Kaoru put her hand on Hikari's shoulder.  
  
"She was already dead. Even if she had been alive, I-I wouldn't have been able to save her. Her gashes were too deep. I felt so horrible about not being able to help her. She was my best friend. I haven't been able to trust Kage totally ever since."  
  
Kaoru sat on the futon, dumbfounded.  
  
"Wow," she whispered. "Anything that's happened to me is nothing compared to what Kage put you, Fumeiyo, and Tomoko in. I feel bad about bothering you two with my problems."  
  
Kaoru looked at her hands, which were folded in her lap.  
  
"Kaoru, life goes on. You can't live in or relish the past. It doesn't get you anywhere. It only ends up hurting the people around you the most. Especially when it comes to love. When we lose someone we love, we're too afraid to love again, in fear that the same thing will happen again."  
  
A tear fell into Kaoru's hand and she sniffed.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin," she thought. "Is this why you're afraid to let me help you? To let me get close to you?"  
  
"Did-did Kage kill the person you love?" Kaoru asked Hikari, looking up.  
  
Hikari gave her a sad smile.  
  
"I guess you can say he did in a way. The man I loved became consumed by hatred for one person. It drove him insane and he's been trying to hurt him. But I don't see why he kidnapped you."  
  
Kaoru let out a cry of disbelief when she realize whom Hikari was talking about.  
  
"Ah! Kage! You fell in love with Kage?! How?!"  
  
"Hai," Hikari said softly. "I was intrigued by him the moment I met him. He seemed more complex than anyone I had ever met. I loved him so much. Besides Fumeiyo, he was the only man I trusted. Ever since I'd been raped, I didn't trust men. I was afraid to." Kaoru nodded vigorously.  
  
"He took something I can't get back! I-I wanted to offer myself to the person I love."  
  
She tried to hold back a sob.  
  
"K-Kenshin won't ever touch me again. He-he'll be so repulsed because-"  
  
Hikari gripped Kaoru's hand tightly.  
  
"Don't you dare blame yourself, Kaoru! It's not your fault! You couldn't help it!"  
  
"No! I could have! B-but I wasn't strong enough! I should have been able to defend myself! Now-now I'm dirty!"  
  
Hikari tried to calm her down to no avail.  
  
"Fumeiyo!" she called. "I need your help!"  
  
Fumeiyo slid the door open with a slam and ran to Kaoru. She threw herself into his arms.  
  
"He won't want to touch me now! I'm too dirty!"  
  
Fumeiyo looked at her, confused. He turned his head to look at Hikari.  
  
"What is she talking about? Who won't want to touch her?"  
  
"Someone named Kenshin. She's positive he won't."  
  
Fumeiyo held Kaoru away from him.  
  
"You know that's not true. If he truly loves you, he won't do that! By what I've seen, the Battousai loves you!"  
  
Hikari's heart skipped a beat when she heard the name Battousai.  
  
"That's why Kage kidnapped her! She has connections to the Battousai!"  
  
Kaoru looked at Fumeiyo and said tearfully, "No her doesn't. He pushes me away and I have no clue why!"  
  
Hikari cleared her throat, making Fumeiyo and Kaoru look at her. She looked a little bitter.  
  
"I now know why Kage kidnapped Kaoru." "Huh? You do?"  
  
She nodded stiffly and stood up.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute, so please don't move."  
  
"Ano, hai," Kaoru said looking at Fumeiyo, bewildered.  
  
Hikari walked out of the room and went down the stairs. She went to turn a corner when she was grabbed and held tightly against someone's chest. She inhaled deeply, nose filling with the person's scent.  
  
"Kage!" she gasped.  
  
He grinned at her and kissed her fully. Her knees went limp and she leaned into him with a sigh. She reluctantly broke off the kiss and looked at him.  
  
"I know why you have her," she whispered.  
  
"What?!" he asked.  
  
"I know why you have Kaoru here."  
  
"How do you know she's here?!" Kage asked surprised.  
  
"Fumeiyo asked me to check her wounds after you-you raped her and beat her. You kidnapped her because she has some sort of relationship to the Battousai! I don't think you know what she feels towards him."  
  
Kage looked confused.  
  
"She lives with him. Or actually, it's the other way around. As far as I know," he said, "they're just friends and she's just one way to get to him."  
  
"No," she said softly. "She's in love with him. Don't you remember what being in love is like?"  
  
"Hai," he said shortly, "but I can't let go of my hatred for him! He's the reason my father and brother are dead! He murdered them in cold blood for those Imperialist government pigs!"  
  
Hikari hugged Kage tightly.  
  
"She's so distressed. She has no clue why you hate the Battousai and why you brought her here. You need to tell her! Please?! For me?"  
  
Kage hesitated and then nodded. He kissed her softly once more and followed her up the stairs. When Hikari returned to the room with Kage, Fumeiyo stood up, furious.  
  
"Hikari! Why did you bring him here?! Kaoru is in enough pain!"  
  
Hikari looked past Fumeiyo to see Kaoru shaking and fear in her eyes.  
  
"She needs to know why she's here! I'm not the one to tell her!"  
  
Kage started to walk to where Kaoru sat, but Fumeiyo placed himself in front of her. Kage stopped.  
  
"Don't come near her," Fumeiyo hissed. "Stay where you are! You can talk to her from there!"  
  
Kage glared at Fumeiyo, but Fumeiyo didn't move.  
  
"Have it your way!" he snarled, then turned his attention to Kaoru.  
  
Fumeiyo could sense Kaoru's fear.  
  
"Since I'm told that it would be- humane to tell you why you are here, I'm going to. I'm not a fan of telling my family story, but in this case I guess I have to."  
  
He sat where he was and Hikari settled close beside him for emotional support.  
  
"My father and brother were in the Shinsengumi while the Battousai was protecting the Meiji pigs. When the Shinsengumi attacked some Imperialists, the Battousai killed at least fifty of the Shinsengumi's members. My father and brother included. One of their friends, who survived the attack, brought us back their headbands and swords."  
  
Kaoru suddenly recalled the two swords and headbands that were in a small shrine in the room where she had watched Kage eat.  
  
"My mother was distressed beyond belief. Her husband and oldest son, murdered by the ruthless Hitokiri and her only other son too young to work. She gave up and when I was thirteen, she died. By losing the will to live, her body dropped all of its defenses, so she got deathly ill. I hated the Battousai for taking away my father and brother and because of that, it also costed me my mother. My hate's been building inside of me since the age of thirteen. I've hated him for twelve years! I've been searching for ways to get revenge." He grinned insanely at Kaoru. "You are my revenge! You mean something to the Battousai! He's bound to figure out where you are. He picks up on the smallest things! At least legend says so."  
  
Kage got up and walked out of the room laughing hysterically. Kaoru's horror-stricken eyes followed Kage as he left. "I-I'm bait!" she choked. "Just so he can get revenge on Kenshin!?"  
  
Her eyes were glazed with fever and her cheeks were flushed with anger.  
  
Hikari got up and scurried to her bag. She pulled out a small bottle and tossed it to Fumeiyo.  
  
"Is this the sedative?" he asked as he caught it.  
  
Hikari nodded.  
  
"Give it to her now and then if she becomes hysterical. She'll sleep until late tonight."  
  
She gathered up her bag, said a hurried "oyasumi nasai", and left.  
  
Fumeiyo watched her silently.  
  
"She still loved Kage," he thought sadly.  
  
He turned to Kaoru. He was shocked to see how feverish she looked. He moved towards Kaoru but she put her hands out to stop him.  
  
"Don't come near me. You being around me will get you killed."  
  
She started to laugh softly. "We're only pieces of Kage's game. He can move us anyway he wants as long as he wins!"  
  
Kaoru's soft laughter sent chills up Fumeiyo's spine. He grabbed her ice cold hands, pulled her off her knees, and pulled her into his chest. She struggled against him.  
  
"Stop! Don't you get that you'll die if you do anything more with me?!"  
  
"Hai, and I would gladly die protecting you."  
  
Kaoru pulled away from him, jaw dropped. Fumeiyo took advantage of this and poured some of the sedative into Kaoru's open mouth. She swallowed and gagged.  
  
"You! How dare you!"  
  
The affect was almost instantaneous. She began to slow in all movements.  
  
She looked at Fumeiyo through half closed eyes and whispered, "Yar?."  
  
She fell limp into his arms and he laid her down. He pulled the blanket over her body and caressed her face softly. He got up with a wince, now aware of how badly his body was injured. He walked into the hall and met Fujitaka's questioning stare. "Watch over her. I'm going tell the person she really belongs to, to come and get her. The Battousai needs her as much as she needs him."  
  
Konnichiwa!!!!!!! This is the really long chapter! I hope I don't get death threats for what happened to Kaoru. ~*hides*~ OMG! I just finished Rurouni Kenshin the other day and it is amazing! But it didn't end the way I thought it would. But oh well! I also bought one of the OVAs. I bought Samurai X: Reflection but I haven't finished it. Not even close to it! ^_^x And right now, the Ellen DeGeneris show is on TV and it's really weird. (Gomen ne! I'm off subject). Anyways, we all know Kaoru's weapon is, the bokken. Well I got one! It's so suge! Where I got it had Yahiko's sword too! (shinai) I think that's how it's spelled. Oh well! Please read and review!!!!  
  
JAPANESE GUIDE (new words) *Konnichiwa- hello * Yar?- bastard *Kami- god *Kuso- damn/shit * Kawais?- poor  
  
CHARACTER NAME *Hikari- light  
  
Keito-chan's Adventures in Japan  
  
Keito-chan- I leave during Spring Break!  
  
Ji-chan- Spring break!!!! But what about the other anime sleepover? The one at your house!?  
  
Keito-chan- I guess we'll have to postpone it!! Gomen ne!  
  
Ji-chan- I still can't believe your reason for going. I think it's a little eccentric.  
  
Keito-chan- ~*giggles*~ I know. But that's the way I think! I guess I have to call Dai-chan back and tell her when I'm leaving! Abayo! ~*hangs up*~  
  
Ji-chan- (listening to the dial tone) I still think she's insane. ~*shakes head*~  
  
Ring ring ring ring ring  
  
Dai-chan- Konnichiwa!  
  
Keito-chan- Konnichiwa, Dai-chan! I called you back to tell you when I'm leaving.  
  
Dai-chan- Really? When?  
  
Keito-chan- Spring Break!  
  
How will Dai-chan react? Will she be upset like Ji-chan? Find out in the next episode of Keito-chan's Adventures in Japan! 


	9. And The Game Begins

Review Comments: Ji-chan, arigatou! ~*laughs*~ Baka! You never have a logged in review! Haha. Not like it matters anyway. You were right! I got two new reviewers. ~*sweatdrops*~ Even if they weren't for chapter 8. ~*shrugs*~ Oh well! Yep. That was the evil chappie! I'm so mean to Kaoru! Which is weird 'cause she's one of my favorite characters. I hope you like the second box set and the OAV!!!! ~*fu fu*~ ~*demon voice*~ Aki-chan!!!!!! I'm glad that you liked Keito-chan's Adventures! I could see you saying what I made you say and I can see you shaking you're head at me! ~*grins*~ Ari-san, arigatou for reviewing me. ~*giggles*~ I fixed that. My friend Ji- chan told me that and it's okay now! Thanks for correcting me though. It's the thought that counts I guess! ~*smiles*~ I hope you like my other chapters! Ari and Kat, arigatou for reviewing me! Abayo is like "see ya" in our language. It's an informal good-bye. My friend, Ji-chan sent me an explanation between sayonara, ja ne, and abayo. Like sayanara can mean "good-bye" or "good-bye forever". In the explanation she gave me, there are two examples of abayo. One is from DBZ, and they're saying "good-bye" and the other is in Gall Force 3 where the character means, "So long, we`ll meet again in another life." The character was going on a suicide mission, so she says this to her friends knowing that she's not going to return. And last but not least is ja ne. It means "bye". It's could be curt and informal or it is just a shortened version of good-bye! I'm glad you like my story! Dai-chan, where's a tranquilizer when you need one? ~*laughs*~ Just kidding. Hai, Kage is a big jerk, but you knew that this was coming. ~*shakes head*~ He wouldn't be a bad guy if he wasn't a jerk. I guess it's in his nature. Hmmm. ~*thinks*~ I wonder if that means I'm a big jerk if I can write someone like him. Either that or I'm just really, really screwed up and morbid. I can't decide. I think it's time for a straight jacket. "Hey! The monkey took the straight jacket! Ritsu! Come back!" ~*fu fu*~ Oh, and how did you like Ji-chan and my prank? ~*demon voice*~ AKI- CHAN!!!!!!!!! ~*laughs insanely*~ I guess I'm really like Kage. ~*sighs*~ Oh, well! I'm glad that you like Keito-chan's Adventures!!!!!!!!!! I'm trying to decide how you're going to react. XxkenshinlubrxX, arigatou for reading my story! ~*bows*~ GOMEN NASAI!!!!!! I hope you're not offended. Don't worry; Kenshin won't be sitting on his butt. It's sooo not like him and I love him too much to not make him kick some ass!!!!!!!! I hope you'll keep reviewing! Abayo!  
  
Chapter 9- And The Game Begins  
  
"Abayo, Tsuyoi and Mayonaka!" Kenshin called.  
  
The two figures waved and started down the road. They were heading home because it was almost eleven o' clock. Mayonaka had begun to lag behind the group when they were following the trail in the woods. Tsuyoi had hoisted Mayonaka onto his back and shortly after that, the path led to a large, open road. Sano had been so angry that he cursed loudly enough to wake up Mayonaka. Yahiko didn't lose any of his optimism and told Kenshin cheerfully that all they had to do was follow the road.  
  
"We can ask around too! Someone was bound to see something."  
  
He started down the road.  
  
"Yahiko," Sano called, "it's too late to go down the road now. We'll come back here tomorrow."  
  
"But-" Yahiko protested.  
  
"Sanosuke's right, Yahiko," Kenshin said. "If we found the complex tonight, we wouldn't have the strength to fight to get Kaoru-dono."  
  
"You mean US," Sano thought sardonically. "You would have enough strength, Kenshin. Especially since it's Jo-chan."  
  
Yahiko's face fell, but he turned back to the group, following them back down the path reluctantly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko made their way to the dojo. Kenshin stopped suddenly, causing Yahiko to bump into him.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kenshin," he started but Kenshin held up his hand to silence him.  
  
"What's the matter, Kenshin?" Sano asked in low voice.  
  
"Someone's in the dojo," he replied, voice equally low.  
  
Kenshin slowly open the gate. A man stood on the porch. Kenshin wondered why the man had bothered to conceal himself. The man turned to the trio. He looked to about a year older than Kaoru. He had black hair that was tied in a low ponytail and he wore practice clothes almost identical to Kaoru's. Something stirred in Kenshin's memory.  
  
"He had black hair in a low ponytail. He had on practice clothes just like Kaoru-sensei but his pants were black and he had a brown overcoat."  
  
Mayonaka's voice resounded in Kenshin's head.  
  
"You!" he snarled, startling Sano and Yahiko.  
  
The stranger looked at him calmly.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
He stepped off the porch, his sword now visible. Kenshin's hand went to his sakabatou's hilt instantly.  
  
"You are the one who kidnapped Kaoru!" he hissed, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.  
  
Sano and Yahiko looked at each other in shock. Sano dimly noted that Kenshin had left the 'dono' out of Kaoru's name. The man nodded. "Hai, I am."  
  
"How can he be so calm?" Yahiko wondered frantically. "Doesn't he know who Kenshin was?"  
  
"What have you come here for?" Kenshin asked coldly.  
  
"I've come to tell you where Kaoru is," the man said matter-of-factly.  
  
Kenshin suppressed his surprise by asking harshly, "Why would you, of all people, tell me where Kaoru-dono is?!" You're the one who kidnapped her!"  
  
The man walked closer to Kenshin.  
  
"Ah, well, that was an order," he said, then his face hardened. "My oh so wonderful boss told me to watch this dojo for a week, see what kind of relationship you and Kaoru had, then kidnap her when she was without you, the Battousai, and her weapon. I myself didn't find out why Kage wanted her until an hour ago."  
  
Kenshin's mind absorbed all the facts. He had once heard about the syndicate that Kage was leader of. It was known as the Shadow Gumi. Kenshin had never dealt with them before.  
  
The young man's voice broke through Kenshin's thoughts.  
  
"You can drop the battle stance you know," the man commented dryly. "I'll disarm myself."  
  
He pulled his sheathed sword from his cloth belt. He tossed it to Sano, who caught it, surprised.  
  
"That's all I have," he said when Kenshin eyed him suspiciously.  
  
Kenshin relaxed out of his battle stance though his hand was still at it's hilt.  
  
"Name yourself," he said emotionlessly.  
  
"Fumeiyo. And no, I don't want to reveal my last name."  
  
Kenshin ignored Fumeiyo's sarcasm.  
  
"Tell me why Kaoru-dono was kidnapped," he demanded.  
  
"Jeez," Fumeiyo thought. "How could Kaoru fall in love with him?"  
  
A small smile appeared on his face. "Are you always this straight forward? From what Kaoru's told me, you're not too straight forward with her."  
  
Kenshin stiffened when Fumeiyo said this. Gold mixed with violet. Creating swirls of color in Kenshin's eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, voice hard.  
  
Fumeiyo noted the dangerous change in Kenshin's eyes. His attention was then, focused by a movement behind Kenshin. The two people that were behind the Battousai moved away from him and skirted towards the dojo.  
  
"Kenshin," said the one whose hair looked like a rooster's feathers, "we're going inside the dojo so you can talk to this guy."  
  
Kenshin gave Sano a curt nod without removing his eyes from Fumeiyo. Sano and Yahiko quickly walked past Fumeiyo, Sano cracking his knuckles as he gave him a dirty look, after handing Fumeiyo's to Yahiko, and disappeared into the dojo. Fumeiyo snorted and turned his eyes back to Kenshin. He sighed.  
  
"I've been 'taking care' of Kaoru since she's been at Kage's complex. She's been so scared. She needs you, Battousai! Can't you see that?!"  
  
Kenshin looked at him, taken aback.  
  
"She thinks you want nothing to do with her! It upsets her so much."  
  
Kenshin stared at Fumeiyo, moving his mouth soundlessly. He managed to talk after awhile.  
  
"S-she really thinks that?" he squeaked.  
  
Fumeiyo shot Kenshin a disgusted look and remarked, "Feh. I thought you were observant. I don't know what blinds you, but Kaoru's depressed about you pushing her away. She thinks you want nothing to do with her."  
  
Kenshin stood there, frozen. His stomach felt like lead was in it.  
  
"Oh," was his soft reply. He looked at Fumeiyo with large, sad eyes. "Please come into the dojo."  
  
Kenshin walked past Fumeiyo, eyes dull, his movements lethargic. Fumeiyo watched Kenshin's back as he lead him to the sitting room. He took mental notes of the way Kenshin walked and carried himself. After having the weight of his words, Fumeiyo thought Kenshin had slumped. His shoulders were rounded into a hunch and his walk was shuffled. "Battousai," Fumeiyo thought fiercely, "please save Kaoru because I might not be able to. Only your love can heal her past and uncertainty."  
  
Fumeiyo followed Kenshin through an open door. He saw that the man and boy from before were sitting in there also. Kenshin sat down removing his sword from his side, laying it down next to him. Sano cleared his throat.  
  
"Where did you take Jo-chan?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Tough, aren't we?" Fumeiyo remarked causally.  
  
Sano stood up, hands curled into fists.  
  
"Listen, buddy. Enough with your smartass remarks and sarcasm. This is someone we all care about. We don't need your punk ass rubbing in the fact that we can't find her!"  
  
"Yeah!" said Yahiko, jumping up. "You have no idea how worried we are. Kaoru is special to all of us. If you're just gonna laugh at us, then I, Myojin Yahiko, will defeat you right now!"  
  
Fumeiyo smiled.  
  
"You have a great swordsman's spirit, little one, but don't think you can beat me."  
  
Yahiko grew red with anger and went to lunge at Fumeiyo when Kenshin spoke up.  
  
"Enough, all of you!"  
  
All eyes turned to him. everyone, including Fumeiyo, was surprised how harsh and raspy Kenshin's voice had become. Sano and Yahiko sat back down, eyeing Kenshin warily. Fumeiyo kept his eyes trained on Kenshin, observing every little thing about him.  
  
"Tell us were Kaoru-dono is. Sano and Yahiko are right. Don't mock us because we can't find her. You said you came here to tell us where she is. So tell us."  
  
Fumeiyo sighed and rubbed his neck. He knew that this would be difficult but he never thought that it would be this difficult. The aura that surrounded that Battousai made him nervous. It was mixed with emotions that scared Fumeiyo. He could sense the hatred, fear, love, pain, and chaos within Kenshin's aura.  
  
"Well," Kenshin's voice cut harshly through Fumeiyo's thoughts.  
  
"Kage's complex likes about four to five miles from where my men and I attacked Kaoru. If you look closely, there is a little used path by the road. If you follow the path, you will come to a large road. You turn left down the road and then follow it for another two to three miles. There is a wall that's set back about a hundred feet. That surrounds the complex. That's Kage's syndicate, the Shadow Gumi."  
  
Kenshin sat, focused on Fumeiyo's face for a while. Fumeiyo shifted under his gaze, uncomfortable.  
  
"Arigatou," Kenshin finally replied.  
  
Fumeiyo let out the breath he didn't realize that he was holding.  
  
"I'll give you a good time to go. You need to get past the men Kage has patrolling the place. It's probably best if-"  
  
"If we go in when their changing shifts," Kenshin finished for him.  
  
Fumeiyo nodded, then stopped. He bolted silently and swiftly out of the room, down the hall, and vaulted off the porch into the yard with Kenshin close behind him.  
  
"Did you sense it too, Battousai?" Fumeiyo asked, voice barely audible.  
  
Kenshin jerked his head in a slight nod. He silently raised his arm and pointed to a spot outside the dojo's walls. Kenshin heard Yahiko and Sano's voices coming from the window. Before he rushed after Fumeiyo, he told in a hushed whisper, to talk as if he and Fumeiyo were still there. They agreed with confused looks.  
  
He and Fumeiyo jumped onto the dojo's wall, careful to not to make any sound. They made their way along the wall until they saw what they were looking for. Someone dressed like a ninja was crotched outside the wall by where the window was. Sano and Yahiko's voiced could be heard perfectly. Kenshin nodded to Fumeiyo and then they jumped down next to the man. The man jumped almost a foot in the air.  
  
"Today's not your lucky day no is it?" Fumeiyo said cheerfully.  
  
He hit the man in the shoulder with his sheathed sword, causing him to pass out. He hoisted him over his shoulder and followed Kenshin to the gate. Kenshin pulled the gate shut behind him after Fumeiyo had walked in with his cargo. They returned to the room they were in before and Fumeiyo set down the unconscious man. Sano and Yahiko stared at the ninja before them. Fumeiyo reached down and removed the ninja mask.  
  
"Kuso," he muttered. "It's Akito. He's a spy for Kage! He must have followed me!"  
  
He slammed his fist into the floor, then sat looking pensive.  
  
"Well the way I see it, if he doesn't get back to Kage, you three and Kaoru will be safe."  
  
Fumeiyo put his hand on his sword's hilt. Kenshin's head flew up. "There's no reason for you to slay an innocent man!" he cried. "We'll turn him into the police in the morning!"  
  
"Do you think he'll stay around till morning?! Do you want Kaoru hurt?! Kage will hurt her if he knows that you have me helping you!" Fumeiyo argued, voice getting louder.  
  
A cold voice cut through the air like a knife.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Fumeiyo turned around and met piercing yellow eyes and a smirk that mad he blood run cold just like when Kenshin's eyes had flashed gold.  
  
"Saito, this is Fumeiyo. He's from a syndicate called the Shadow Gumi, led by someone called Kage. That's the man who has Kaoru-dono," Kenshin turned to Fumeiyo, "Fumeiyo, this is Saito Haijime. He is a high-ranking police officer. He's been asking questions. Someone else might seen something."  
  
Fumeiyo glanced at Kenshin wondering why he didn't tell the police officer that HE was one who kidnapped Kaoru. Saito took out a match and lit a cigarette. The foul-smelling smoke clouded his face.  
  
"You're that one who ambushed the girl, am I right?" Saito asked, startling Fumeiyo.  
  
"Hai, I am. Why haven't you arrested me if you knew this to begin with?" Fumeiyo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Heh," said Saito, flicking ash out the window. "I can tell you're here for a reason. You're here to tell the Battousai where the girl is and how to get into the complex."  
  
Fumeiyo's eye twitched. How could he have known? Saito eyed Fumeiyo's shocked face with little interest then turned to Kenshin.  
  
"Battousai, I have some information on the complex, the Shadow Gumi, and Kage, the leader of the Shadow Gumi."  
  
"But," Fumeiyo said, "I told them where it was, when to get in, and I told them I would help them. Wait! Are you coming?!"  
  
"Hai," Saito said calmly. "It's my job after all, isn't it? I took on this case, I'll bring it justice."  
  
Sano looked at Saito. Saito's eyes slid to him.  
  
"Justice will be my way. Aku soku zan."  
  
That saying stirred something in Fumeiyo's mind. He heard it before but he couldn't remember. He brushed off the thought and focused his attention to Saito, who was telling Kenshin about the Shadow Gumi.  
  
"-the syndicate is a decent size. This guy managed to create a pretty powerful syndicate. It's rumored that it's a big rival for other syndicates. The leader is Hoshi Kage. He's about twenty-two, and there's very little known about him."  
  
"He formed the Shadow Gumi at the age of fifteen. He managed to keep it together for eight years with no problems. I arrived there a couple of months after I left my village. I've been with him ever since, carrying out his every order." Fumeiyo's face was shadowed, but Kenshin felt his anger wash over him. It was tainted with sadness, too. "He's been full of anger for twelve years. He wants revenge against you, Battousai."  
  
Kenshin looked at him in shock.  
  
"Me?! But why?! I've never met him at all!"  
  
Fumeiyo nodded and replied, "I know that. His brother and father were in the Shinsengumi. One night, the Shinsengumi attacked some Meiji official. You were there, apparently protecting him. You ended up killing his brother and father."  
  
Kenshin's eyes glowed with remorse. The weight of his former life crushed him.  
  
"I see," he said, eyes shadowed.  
  
"Kage's mother gave up, I guess. Her husband and eldest son were killed and her only other son, Kage, was too young to work. His mother died a couple of months later. She had stopped eating, and her body was beyond the point of help, just as her mind was. She was consumed with grief. She got terribly sick and died, leaving Kage. He believes that it's your entire fault. All he wants is revenge against you. That's why he took Kaoru from you. She's bait."  
  
Anger flared in Kenshin' eyes. Saito looked at him.  
  
"Easy, Battousai. You wouldn't want to turn back into the Hitokiri Battousai, now would you?"  
  
"Shut up, Saito!" Sano barked.  
  
"Kenshin has no intention of turning back into a Hitokiri!" Yahiko said in a loud voice.  
  
"That's something Kaoru-dono would say," Kenshin thought sadly. Saito threw Sano and Yahiko a cold look before turning his attention back to Kenshin.  
  
"Don't lose your temper when you fight Kage, Battousai."  
  
"I don't plan to, Saito," Kenshin quipped emotionlessly.  
  
Saito turned to leave, but Fumeiyo called out to him.  
  
"Oi! Can you take this guy to the police station with you?" he asked, indicating the still unconscious man lying at his feet. "He's a ninja from Kage. It would do you good to put him in an isolated cell."  
  
"Oh really?" Saito said, smirking, "I'll try to remember that."  
  
Saito grabbed the front of Akito's shirt and placed him on his back.  
  
"Battousai," Kenshin looked a him. "I'll be here at sunset tomorrow. We'll go to the complex later in the night. Gather the people who are going with you so we can establish a plan."  
  
Finished, he walked out of the dojo and out of site.  
  
"Jerk," Yahiko muttered.  
  
Sano laid his hand on Yahiko's head.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about him, Yahiko," he said, other hand curling into a fist.  
  
"So that's Mibu's Wolf?" Fumeiyo remarked.  
  
"You know him?" Sano asked, surprised.  
  
"No, I've heard of storied from some of the older members of the Shadow Gumi and Kage."  
  
Fumeiyo walked to the window and glanced at the sky. The moon was almost above the dojo.  
  
"I must leave you now. I'll be waiting at the place were the unseen path is because I assume you have already found the path." Kenshin nodded slightly. "I'll meet you there at midnight."  
  
"Hai," Kenshin said. "Tell Kaoru-dono that I'm coming."  
  
Fumeiyo nodded slowly, sympathy filling his eyes.  
  
"I will. Oyasumi nasai."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai," Yahiko and Sano chorused.  
  
Kenshin stood up and walked with Fumeiyo to the gate. Yahiko stared at their retreating backs.  
  
"Sano, do you think we can trust him? For all we know, it could be a trap."  
  
"We're gonna have to, kid."  
  
Yahiko didn't notice that Sano called him kid.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin walked Fumeiyo to the gate. Fumeiyo noted his stony silence.  
  
"Kaoru is very trusting," he remarked suddenly. Kenshin's head snapped around to look at him. "She trusted me right away, well, almost right away. She didn't care that I was the man who had just kidnapped her. She also forgives easily."  
  
"She does," Kenshin said in a barely audible voice. "She did the same thing for me, so I understand what you're saying."  
  
"Feh. I can't believe that you were once the Hitokiri Battousai. You sure don't act like it. Kaoru's very lucky to have you near her all the time."  
  
A ghost of a smile flitted across Kenshin's face.  
  
Fumeiyo bowed and said, "Until tomorrow, Battousai."  
  
He turned and melted into the darkness. Kenshin closed and locked the gate with a loud 'clunk'.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fumeiyo swiftly ran down the path at a speed that was a little slower than Kenshin's. He needed to get back to the complex before Kage realized where he was. He also needed to deliver Kenshin's message to Kaoru.  
  
He sprinted down the concealed path, avoiding brambles and roots. When he got to the main road, he slowed his pace. He moved at a quick jog, slowing down his heart. When he was about ten feet away from the barrier that his the complex from view, he climbed one of the few tress. Getting on the sturdiest branch, Fumeiyo jumped from tree to tree, getting closer to the gate. Fumeiyo jumped on top of the barrier with a soft thump. He launched himself into the air and landed cat-like in the yard. He ran across the yard with unique grace and slipped quietly through the courtyard door. He ran swiftly to Kaoru's room, where she sat by the window, illuminated by moonlight. She looked up hopefully. Her face fell a little when she saw him, but nevertheless, she smiled slightly.  
  
"Konnichiwa," she said quietly.  
  
Fumeiyo nodded slightly and walked to her. He clasped her hands in his. She looked at him, confused.  
  
"He say's he's coming."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kage stood by the window, looking down at the yard. He watched as Fumeiyo landed in the yard. His eyes followed the racing form until it was out of sight. He turned back to his nearly pitch black room. His eyes traveled the familiar outline of the room. Kage's eyes came to rest on the sleeping form of Hikari. Her bare back was pale in all the darkness and her long, black hair was pooled around her head, some snaky tendrils making lines on her back. Kage smirked.  
  
"And the game begins."  
  
Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it took so long! I just want to let you know that there might not be an update for a while because I got grounded (AGAIN) but no worries. Finals are just ending and my new classes are about to start anyway. I hope you can hold out till then. Plus I'm still writing chapter 10! Abayo! 


	10. As Day Turns Into Night

 Review Comments: Ji-chan, you really are a henjin! Don't worry; there will be lots of action in the next chappie! I'm glad you like the fic, though. I'm loving the Kyou/Kazuma father-son sorta fic! You are so mean and leave me with cliffhangers! Gr! That makes me sooooo mad! Hey!!!!! Let's stand in the snow for an hour and a half in New York and freeze our butts off! Damn St.Patrick's Day parade. Kuso yuki! Kami-sama, do I hate snow! grumbles I defiantly can't wait till spring! fufu Yay! They ARE coming back! Dai-chan, you'll never know if I'm going to kill off Fumeiyo. I won't give any hint because, yeah, it's called element of surprise and I like how it works! evil laugh Oh, and you can't spell. HAHA! You spelt awesome wrong! Don't worry; I do it all the time. Hmm, look it all the pretty diamonds that we can't afford! Hey, Keito-chan, look! They have a bank right next to the diamond store! Haha! That is a good way to get robbed, ne? complains Now my family thinks you're on crack because of that e-mail! At least my cousin and my aunt do. Billy really thinks you're weird and that you have no life! I bet he'll tell you to go die again! Ah, aren't cousins wonderful, especially ones who make fun of you but you can kick their ass! HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, no sleep from the St. Patrick's Day Parade is catching up. Katie, I'm so glad that you like the story. Yeah, I'm a bad child. I have mistakes! Haha. I think that you should join ff.net and write fan fiction. I mean, I got you into anime, didn't I? So do Kenshin or Inu-Yasha or whatever. When are you coming back to NJ! I sorta need you back here, cause you'd fit right in with my anime friends, Dai-chan and Ji-chan. We need to give you a nickname, though. Hmmm, I'll discuss it with them. Oh! Ji-chan acts like you sometimes. She does some of your facial expressions and it's really funny! Haha! Jouji-kun, arigatou for catching up on my story! This is a long chapter so it'll take you a while to read and it'll waste a lot of ink and paper on this end! Haha! I guess that sucks only a little. Hey, what the hell! Mom'll just yell at me. I won't get in trouble, well maybe some! giggle Yeah and I guess that I can't beat you for not reading my chappies. Oh, damn! Now I need to find a better excuse to hit you. Oh well! Abayo!

NOTE: GOMEN NASAI! I am so very sorry for not updating sooner, but this chapter is the longest. About 37 handwritten pages. I have also been bust with my es at school. My honors teachers seem to be fond of giving us lots of papers. Plus, if you are angry with me for waiting so long, then you can be ashamed of yourself since I said in my last chappie that it would be a while until I updated. Please don't be angry with me. Plus my parents grounded me for a while. I only finished chapter 10 a couple of weeks ago. Arigatou!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin and his awesome friends, and since I have a lot to type, I'm not sure if I'm going to do Keito-chan's Adventures this chapter. I know I'm due to do it too. shrugs I'll think about it!

Chapter 10- As Day Turns Into Night

Kaoru's heartbeat faltered.

"N-nani?" she asked, not believing what she had just heard. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Fumeiyo smiled and nodded.

"Tomorrow night. He told me to tell you he's coming." 

Kaoru looked at him, dazed.

"W-when did you talk to him?"

"About twenty minutes ago. I couldn't stand watching you suffer anymore and I knew the Battousai would need a little 'push' in the right direction."

Kaoru let out a cry and threw he arms around Fumeiyo's neck.

"Arigatou," she breathed, breathe tickling his ear.

"It's no big deal," he murmured, feeling sad. 

It seemed that everyone he loved got taken away from him. A silent tear slid down his cheek and landed in Kaoru's hair. When she started to pull away, he faked a huge yawn to make it look like his eyes had watered. Kaoru's face was in the first true smile that he had seen from her since he got close to her. Her eyes sparkled with life and hope. Kaoru's facial expression was imprinted in Fumeiyo's mind.

Wanting to get out of her room, he gently pushed Kaoru away from him and said, "We should both get to bed. Tomorrow will be one of the longest days we've felt in a long while."

He turned to leave, but Kaoru caught his arm. "Matte!" she called.

Fumeiyo looked at her.

"Arigatou. Arigatou for everything you've done for me. I'll never be able to repay you!"

            Her eyes shined with tears. Fumeiyo, not being able to stand it anymore, looped his arm around Kaoru's waist, crushing her body into his, and her face only a foot away.

"Fu-Fumeiyo," Kaoru stuttered.

"Dammit, Kaoru! You confuse me!" he breathed and with that he brushed his lips softly on hers.

            Kaoru's heart pounded and Fumeiyo could feel her pulse against his body. He let her go and hurried out of the room. Kaoru was left standing there, frozen in place.

                        Kenshin shuffled into his room and started to pull off his gi. He turned when he heard the door slide open.

"It's called knocking, Sano," Kenshin said blandly.

Sano waved Kenshin's comment away and said, "Whatever, Kenshin. Listen. I'm going to bring Katsu. He'd be an asset to us! Is that okay?"

"Sure, Sano. If I remember correctly, he used to make bombs," Kenshin said thoughtfully.

"Hai," Sano said. "Maybe I can persuade Katsu to make some bombs. Just for this 'special occasion.'" 

Kenshin laughed a little. "That would be a good idea," he said, and then yawned.

"I'm sleepin' here tonight, Kenshin. I'll round everyone up in the morning."

            Kenshin nodded in agreement and slid his door shut. He lay down with a sigh, relishing the comfort. He felt a twinge of quilt when he thought about Kaoru. She might not be sleeping in a futon or eating.

Kenshin grabbed the sides of his head. "_Stop it!_" he thought fiercely. "_Kaoru-dono is fine!_"

            Kenshin took a deep breath and cleared his head of all thoughts. He lay down again and looked out the window to see a twinkling star. Kenshin closed his eyes and began to pray.

"_Please let me have enough strength to fight Kage and protect those around me. I must win this battle for Kaoru-dono,_" he thought.

            Kenshin opened his eyes and took one last look at the star winking at him. His eyes slowly began to close again and the last thing he saw before drifting off into a dreamless sleep was Kaoru's image.

            Outside the dojo's walls, a lone figure with worn clothes and a carry pack stopped at the dojo's front gate to read the sign.

"Kamiya dojo," said the person. "This is the place."

They set down their carry pack, sat down against the gate, and fell asleep.

            Kaoru sat down on her futon before her knees gave way. She thought of what Fumeiyo had just done. Though the pressure had been light, it was still a kiss. Unlike Kage, whose kisses had been rough and forceful, Fumeiyo's was gentle. A realization hit Kaoru. 

"_He loves me, yet he chooses to help me get back to Kenshin, the one I love._"

Kaoru's bottom lip trembled.

"Oh, Fumeiyo!" she whispered, silver tears escaping from her closed lids.

            She wiped the tears away and lay down. Her mind flashed all the images of the last day and a half. All the pain, love, hatred, and confusion filled Kaoru's brain. Kaoru placed her arm on her forehead and sighed. She felt bad for Fumeiyo. Tomoko had been violently ripped away from him and against his will; he fell in love with her. He had held back from kissing her since he first met her. Kaoru knew that it would be a hard good-bye tomorrow. She came to view Fumeiyo as a secondary protector and older brother. In the time that she had spent so far in the complex, he had sacrificed just about everything for her.

"_I have no way of paying him back,_" Kaoru thought sadly. An idea popped into her head. "_I know! He can stay at the dojo if he wants!"_ Kaoru smiled to herself, pleased with her idea. She drifted off to sleep with the all too familiar nightmare awaiting her.

Kage crept silently to Kaoru's room, stealthily avoiding creaking floorboards. He slid the door open noiselessly and tiptoed to Kaoru's thrashing form. He heard her whimpering. 

"K-Kenshin! Don't-don't leave me! Daisuki desu!" she cried.

            Kage stared at her moving body with dancing eyes. She was dreaming about the Battousai leaving her. He smiled and leaned down close to her.

"That's right," he whispered, "he's never coming back to you. He's gone forever and doesn't care that you love him!"

            Certain that she had heard his voice in her dream, Kage sauntered out of the room satisfied. He had one more surprise for her before the Battousai came tomorrow.

            The gentle chirping of birds coaxed Kenshin out of his comfortable sleep. Kenshin opened one eye to see the sun starting to peak above the trees. By the snoring around him, Kenshin could tell that Sano and Yahiko were still soundly asleep.

            Kenshin sat up stretching. He stood up and let the blankets fall to the floor. He pulled on a red gi and his regular pants. He neatly folded his blanket and futon and laid it by his window. He left his room and quietly made his way onto the porch, sakabatou in his left hand and his sandals in his right. Kenshin slipped the sandals on and walked to the gate to unlock it. He heard a movement outside the gate. He opened the gate and looked outside.

"Konnichiwa, Himura-san."

Kenshin's eyes widened. 

"Soujiro?!"

Soujiro smiled.

            After Kenshin had made Soujiro a cup of tea, he started to prepare breakfast while he listened to Soujiro tell his adventures for the last two years.

"Since I left Kyoto, I've mostly slept outdoors. I've grown used it. If it's really cold or snowing, I stay at an inn only then. I do odd jobs when I'm in town and need money."

"Oh, I see," Kenshin said. "I guess you've heard that the remaining Juppongatana are working for the government with an exception of Anji and Hoji. Anji is serving twenty-five years in prison for his crimes and Hoji killed himself."

Soujiro's eyes widened, but he didn't lose his smile.

"Is that so, Himura-san?" He laughed. "To think, people who wanted to help take over Japan would work for the government." He sipped his tea as Kenshin watched him. "What about Yumi-san? Is she working for the government too?"

Soujiro's question startled Kenshin. 

"Ano, no. Shishio, in his attempt to kill me, stabbed her through her chest to wound me in the stomach. He killed her."

"Oh. Well that's a shame," Soujiro said. "I wanted to say konnichiwa to her."

He smiled widely at Kenshin, who smiled back faintly.

"You've changed a lot, Soujiro," Kenshin said. "You are not the same person I met two years ago."

"The same could be said of you, Himura-san." Kenshin looked at him with a shocked look. "You've grown softer. Your eyes have a gentler look to them." He giggled slightly. "Your ideals haven't changed though. That I can tell."

Kenshin smiled.

            Just then, a bleary-eyed Sanosuke walked into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Soujiro.

"Ah! Isn't that one of the former Juppongatana members?! Soujiro, right? What is he doing here?"

"Konnichiwa, Sagara-san. We haven't met in a while, have we?"

He held out his hand to Sano, who took it and shook it firmly.

"I'm glad we could met on better circumstances," Soujiro said happily.

"Ano, sure." 

Sano suddenly turned to Kenshin, an excited look appearing on his face.

"Maybe he can help us rescue Jo-chan!" 

Without waiting for Kenshin to respond, he turned to Soujiro.

"You were the best in the Juppongatana, weren't you? You nickname was, oh what was it?! Ah! Soujiro the Tenken! Would you stay for a couple of days and help us find Jo-chan?!" 

Soujiro looked politely confused. Kenshin put his hand on his face and groaned.

"Sano! That's rude! He's just arrived and you're asking him for favors! He doesn't even know Kaoru-dono."

"Do you think that a couple of us can take on a whole syndicate?" Sano shot back. "We can't! Kenshin, you're not invincible!"

Kenshin stopped what he was doing abruptly.

"Ano," Soujiro began with a smile. "I'd be happy to help! I'm in Tokyo for a couple of days. I do owe you a favor."

Kenshin, though a little annoyed, looked relieved that Soujiro had said yes.

"Arigatou, Soujiro, but are you sure?" Kenshin asked.

"Hai. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Hai," replied Kenshin. "The shishou of this dojo died during the Boshin wars, leaving his daughter, Kaoru-dono, to run the dojo. She had been alone for about a year with her students dwindling away. I arrived here, and that's really the past. I guess the past plays a role in this though," Kenshin said gloomily. "The other day, Kaoru-dono had a dream about me leaving her again, just like I did when I had to go to Kyoto. It upset her a lot, so I went to her room to comfort her. I thought she was fine since, in the morning, she told me she was feeling better. A friend of ours made her angry and I upset her even more." Kenshin's cheeks turned red with shame. "She stormed out of the dojo and a couple of hours later, one of her former students and his sister came to the dojo to tell us that Kaoru-dono had been kidnapped. Last night, a man working for the gentleman who is holding her captive, came and told us where she was and the best way to get into the complex. He also told us they reason Kaoru-dono was kidnapped." Kenshin paused for a moment to hand Soujiro and Sano bowls of food and chopsticks. "The only reason the man had Kaoru-dono kidnapped was to get to me. Apparently, during the Bakamatsu, his father and brother were in the Shinsengumi and I killed them. He's been bent on revenge."

Soujiro looked at him. "You seem to have a lot of enemies, Himura-san. First Shishio-san and now this man," Soujiro remarked, mildly. 

"Hai. The scars of my past follow me. I leave a trail of blood where I travel. It leads people straight to me, but I can't abandon a place I feel so comfortable in," Kenshin said, bitterly.

Soujiro stared at Kenshin. His eyes held a deep look in them. "You have a lot of wisdom, Himura-san. I have learned a lot from you." 

Kenshin opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a dazed Yahiko wandering into the kitchen.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Kenshin said cheerfully.

            Yahiko mumbled an inaudible response, and sat down, half asleep and not noticing their guest. Kenshin handed him some food and he began to eat. After a few bites, he started to realize that there was someone he didn't know sitting next to him. He jumped with a cry.

"Kuso! Next time tell me that someone' here! Don't let me act like a fool!"

            Sano was rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes because he was laughing so hard. Kenshin was trying hard not to laugh and Soujiro was smiling. Yahiko kicked Sano in the ribs and glared at Kenshin.

"Gomen ne, Yahiko," Kenshin said. "This is Seta Soujiro. I fought him two years ago in Kyoto."

Yahiko looked at Soujiro with large eyes.

"Matte! You're the one who was called the Tenken, right? Wow! I can't believe I'm meeting you!"

"Yahiko! Show some manners to our guest! Introduce yourself!" Sano said, massaging where Yahiko had kicked him.

Kenshin raised his eyebrows and muttered quietly under his breath, "I wouldn't talk about being rude, Sano."

"What was that, Kenshin?!"

Kenshin jumped. He didn't realize that Sanosuke had heard him. "Aha ha," he laughed nervously. "Nothing, Sano."

"Yeah right," Sano snorted.

Yahiko rolled his eyes and turned to the young man standing next to him. He bowed.

"Gomen nasai, Seta-san. I didn't mean to be ride." Yahiko smiled apologetically, and then thought, "_Well, Kaoru. You'd be proud that I was polite._"

Soujiro looked surprised. 

"Oh! Not at all," he said, waving his hand to dismiss the apology. "I don't mind. I'm like that in the morning too."

"At least I'm not the only one," Yahiko laughed. 

Soujiro chuckled with him. After they both calmed down, they realized that Kenshin and Sanosuke had left, and then began to eat again and started on a conversation of why Soujiro was there.

"Well, I was originally just planning on stopping by this dojo to see Himura-san since I would be in Tokyo for a few days. But Sagara-san asked if I would help rescue Kaoru-san. Himura-san told me a little about the situation."

"Oh," said Yahiko. "I see. So you're coming to help get Kaoru back from that Kage creep?! That's suge! We'll get Kaoru back in a minute!" He stopped. "But why are you helping us, if you don't mind me asking. I mean, after all, you don't know Kaoru."

"I don't mind," said Soujiro with his familiar smile. "I guess you can say that I owe Himura-san a favor."

Before he continued, Soujiro got up with his empty bowl and laid it and his chopsticks next to the wooden cutting board. Yahiko followed suit. They walked onto the porch and moved away from Kenshin and Sano and sat down. Soujiro began his story.

"Himura-san made me see that not killing is right," he said, leaning against a post and looking into the sky. "Shishio-san had taught me something so different. He told me that the weak die and only the strong survive. He taught me that from when I was little. I killed my family."

Yahiko looked at him, mouth opened slightly and eyes widened.

"They made me their slave, since my mother had me through another man. When she died, I didn't have anyone to protect me. I was always beaten," Soujiro's voice was full of sorrow and regret. "One night, after having to carry one hundred barrels full or rice, I heard screams. I ran into the ally to what was going on. I saw a man wrapped in bandages cut off a police officer's hand and then slice him in two. I was amazed and frightened by his strength. He found me and was going to kill me, but I started to smile and that confused him at first. He asked me if I would be happy to die. I just stared at him. He finally said that if I gave him bandages, food, and a place to hide, he'd let me live. I hid him in the shed where the rice barrels were stored. One day, when I was watching him eat, he gave me a wakazashi. He told me to keep it. 

"My family finally realized that I was stealing bandages and food for Shishio-san. They came to kill me, but I ran away."

Soujiro blinked and Yahiko thought he saw tears in the young man's eyes. Yahiko didn't blame him; they were painful memories. 

"I ran and hid under the building that I had the wakazashi. One of my brothers came under after me and I was so scared that I killed him. I crawled out from under the building. Something in me had snapped. All I heard was Shishio-san's words. 'The weak die and only the strong survive.' I screamed those words and killed the remaining four family members. Shishio-san came out of the rice shed. He asked me if I was crying because it was raining. I told him that I wasn't while smiling. The truth was, I really was crying. I didn't want Shishio-san to think that I was weak, so I told him that I wasn't. Deep inside, I knew that killing was wrong, but when I left with Shishio-san, I made sure that I forgot that I knew love, hate, anger, and all the normal emotions. The only emotion that I kept was happiness. That mad it easy for me to kill. 

"The first time I fought Himura-san, I confused him because he reads emotions. I broke his sakabatou and he cracked the blade of my sword, so we called it a draw. When I fought him the second time, he brought out all the emotions that I locked away that day in the rain. I freaked out and let Himura-san see my anger. He had gone on and on about protecting the weak and the innocent, but he hadn't been there to protect me back then. It made me so angry that he could talk about saving the weak, but he couldn't save me when I needed it. We then went into battle stances and charged at each other. He used that Amakakeryu no Hirameki and beat me. I think taking that hit knocked some sense into my mind. I started to understand what he meant. I couldn't believe that Shishio-san had been wrong. I decided that I would wander Japan for ten years like Himura-san to see whether he or Shishio-san was right. After two years of wandering, I've already found that Himura-san was right. He led me in a better direction. I think I've become a better person since I became a rurouni. I'm very grateful." 

            Yahiko studied Soujiro for a moment. He had always thought that Kenshin's enemies had a grudge against them or they were insane. He never realized how horrible their pasts could be.

"Wow," Yahiko said. "Shishio basically brainwashed you. I didn't realize that Kenshin's enemies had bad pasts." 

Soujiro nodded. "Oh, we do. Everyone has a past and bad memories. Kaoru-san for example. Himura-san told me that her otousan died in the Boshin Wars."

"Hai," said Yahiko. "She's afraid of being left alone. When Kenshin fought Ji'neh, a man nicknamed Kurogasa, who was killing Meiji officials, for the first time, he didn't come back here to the dojo. He went to the riverbank and had Sanosuke tell us that he wouldn't be coming back. Kaoru got upset because she was afraid that Kenshin would leave her for good. She ran after him and ended up being kidnapped by Kurogasa.  Anyway, she's just so scared that Kenshin's going to leave her like he did when he went to Kyoto."

"I see," Soujiro said dreamily. "So I'm guessing she loves Himura-san."  He giggled.  "I didn't know that Kimura-san could attract women that easily."

Yahiko snorted and rolled his eyes.  "Kenshin is dumb when it comes to women.  I think he realizes that Kaoru loves him, but he's afraid of showing feelings or hurting her."

"Hmm.  The legendary Battousai can be scared, too," Soujiro remarked casually.

"He's only human," said Yahiko.

Soujiro nodded in agreement.

Kenshin and Sano walked out into the yard.  Sano was still rubbing his ribs.  "Ow.  Bratty kid.  He's gotten stronger."

Kenshin smiled slightly and replied, "Hai.  Kaoru-dono wants him to succeed.  I'm pretty sure that her wish for him to become the he can will come true."

Sano chuckled as he sat on the porch.  "I guess so.  Oi, Kenshin.  Do you think that Jo-chan is okay?  She is being held against her will and, knowing her, she's not gonna stay put like a good little girl."

Kenshin froze.  Sano had just voiced Kenshin's main fear.  Fumeiyo had told him and the others last night if Kaoru was injured or not.  Either he too forgot or didn't want to tell if Kaoru was okay.

"I hope with all my heart that she is, Sano," Kenshin sighed.

Sano saw a rare look of fear pass over Kenshin's face.  Sano's stomach dropped slightly.  If Kenshin couldn't feel for certain that Kaoru was injured or not, he wasn't certain.  He knew that Kaoru wouldn't go without bumps, cuts, and bruises since she had been attacked, and it was her against a whole syndicate.  Sano closed his eyes, not wanting to think about how bad Kaoru's condition could be.  "Jo-chan's a strong girl.  I-I'm sure she'll be fine," he said, trying to hide his uncertainty.

Kenshin didn't say anything and started to wash the laundry.  He felt mechanical.  He didn't know how he could continue going about his normal chores when Kaoru was in danger.  What-ifs ran through Kenshin's head.  The sliding of a door interrupted them.  He looked up to see Soujiro and Yahiko walk out of the dojo, walking a little ways from him and Sano, and settled down.  The low sound of voice was comforting and lulled him in to a memory of Kaoru.

They were in Kyoto, on the roof of the Aoiya.  It was the night before he was leaving to fight Shishio directly.

_"Kenshin," Kaoru said, handing him a small, pretty tin, "this is medicine made by Megumi-san, but it's not just from her.  It's from everyone back in Tokyo.  They all want you to come back and safely.  She began to blush.  "W-we all care about you."_

_Kenshin smiled.  He took the tin and loud his hand over Kaoru's, squeezing gently.  Her blush deepened and Kenshin wanted to take her in his arms right then and tell her that how he felt.  He wanted to kiss her and tell her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  His conscience and discipline held him back.  He couldn't force his feelings on her.  Instead, he said, "Arigatou."_

Kenshin was jolted out of his daydream of Kaoru by Sano waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yoohoo!  Kenshin!  Wake up!  We have more guests!"

Kenshin looked up at the group of people in the middle of the yard.

"Hey, Himura!  Miss us?"

At the same exact moment that Kenshin had woken up, the birds woke Kaoru up.  Their sweet voices coaxed her out her nightmares.  Kaoru drowsily looked at the golden hue of the sun's rays on the clouds.  She loved how the gold mixed with the reds, blues, pinks, and purples.  As Kaoru looked on, the red, gold, and purple began to began to remind her of Kenshin.  The purple of his eyes, the gold of them when he got exceedingly angry, and the flaming red of his hair made her lips tremble, but she bit her bottom lip and sat up.  She wasn't going to break down.  Today was the day Kenshin would come and save her.

Kaoru yawned and then shuddered, remembering her dream.  The image of Kenshin's back disappearing into the fog disturbed her greatly.  There was another thing that disturbed her last night.  Kage's voice had drifted into her dream, telling her that Kenshin was leaving her for good.  Kaoru inhaled sharply and stood up.  Thinking about that man made her angry, and that gave her a headache.

Kaoru went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water.  She put the plug in the drain and, while it filled up, she walked to the table to find two neatly folded towels, a neatly folded kimono and obi, and a note on the top.  It read:

_Kaoru,_

_Gomen nasai about last night.  I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.  You can use another one of Tomoko's kimonos.  Act normal today.  Act like nothing is going to happen tonight because, if Kage suspects something, it won't be pretty.  I have a pair of practice clothes you can change into tonight.  I'll see you at eleven o'clock to tell you the situation.  Abayo!  Oh, and destroy this note._

_Fumeiyo_

Kaoru shook her head and turned off the water.  She dipped the paper in the water and tore it up into extremely tiny pieces.  She untied her sleeping yukata and let it slide to her ankles.  She stepped into the tub and let the warmth envelop her.

Twenty minutes later, Kaoru stepped out of the tub and dried herself off.  She slid her pale arms into the sleeves of rich silk kimono.  It was a deep red with gold dragons embroidered on it.  The obi was a rich gold and, with the kimono, it made Kaoru look dramatic.  She tied a red ribbon in her raven hair and reentered the main room to fold her blankets and futon.  She started when she saw Hikari standing by the folded blanket and futon.

"Oh!  Hikari! You scared me for a minute.  You should have gotten me out of the tub."

Hikari shook her head and said, "There wasn't any point.  Besides, I got here not even five minutes ago."

"Oh," Kaoru replied.  "Arigatou for folding that for me.  At my dojo, it's usually folded quickly because I'm in a rush."

Hikari laughed melodically and said, "It's not good for a girl to rush, you know!"

Kaoru stuck her tongue out at her, who returned the gesture.  "Ah!  I'm so rude," Kaoru exclaimed suddenly.  "I never asked you if you needed anything from me!  Gomen ne!"

Hikari laughed and said, "I just wanted to see how you were feeling.  That was a lot to have processed in one night."

Kaoru shrugged.  "It wouldn't be the first time, "she remarked.  "I guess I'm used to a lot of information all at once."

Hikari's eyebrows rose, but she didn't say anything.

Kaoru walked to the window and breathed in the fresh air, letting the sun warm her face.  A breeze began to stir her hair around her face.

Hikari looked at her and thought, _She has a type of peace that I'll never have.  Not as long as I have Kage for a lover._  She smiled slightly.  It didn't matter if she had peace or not.  She had Kage, after all, didn't she?  She sighed and turned to the door. "It's too mice to stay inside, Ka-chan.  Go outside."

Kaoru turned to her, surprised by the nickname.  She watched Hikari's hair whip out of sight and started to laugh.  "'Ka-chan!'" she said, tears running down her cheeks.  "It's so silly!"  About a minute later, Kaoru managed to calm down, clutching her sides.  "Bruises and laughing don't work well together," she wheezed.

She walked out of her room and made her way down the stairs to go into the courtyard.  _Since it's my last day here,_ she thought, _I'll look at the garden and sakura grove._

Kaoru wound her way around the hedges and strolled casually, admiring the flowers.  She entered the cherry blossom grove and her heart stopped.  It was so beautiful.  It was early spring, and they had started to bloom.  Some of the petals were gently being pried from their homes by the wind, and falling quietly to the ground.

Kaoru noticed in between two trees that there was a stone.  It looked like a headstone.  Kaoru walked to the headstone and squinted at the name.  She fell to her knees in shock.  "Kimimoto Tomoko," she whispered.  She bent her head and prayed, apologizing to Tomoko for not paying her proper respects at first.

Then she stood up and walked to one of the trees.  She reached up and broke off a branch of the delicate pink flowers and laid it down on the ground before the headstone.  Feeling that something was missing, Kaoru pulled her ribbon out of her hair, causing it to cascade down her back.  She tied the ribbon to the back and watched it flutter in the wind.  A twig snapped behind her and she turned.

"Misao!  Aoshi-san!" Kenshin exclaimed, dumbfounded.  "What are you doing here?"

Misao's hands went on her hips.  "I manage to drag Aoshi-sama and the rest of the Oniwaban to come and surprise, and you don't even say 'konnichiwa'!"  She pretended to be hurt.

Aoshi laid his hand on Misao's shoulder.  "Misao," he said gently, "the Battousai probably was surprised since we didn't give him any notice."

He looked pointedly at Kenshin, who read Aoshi's look easily.  Aoshi knew that them coming unannounced was not even a fraction of the reason he was spaced out.

"Forgive me, Misao," Kenshin said while bowing.  "I was just so surprised that you Aoshi-san and the Oniwabanshu decided to come to Tokyo just to see us."

Misao winked and said, "Yep!"

Yahiko wandered over to the group with Soujiro.  Misao spotted him, threw her arms open, and ran to hug, or strangle, him.  Kenshin couldn't decide which one Misao was going to choose.

"Yahiko-chan!" she yelled, heading straight towards him.

"Ah!" Yahiko yelled and started running in the other direction.  "Don't call me 'Yahiko-chan', Misao-CHAN!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Misao sped up after being called that.

Yahiko noticed this and tried to speed up as well, but he didn't see a rock in the middle of the yard.  He tripped and fell on his face.

Misao came up behind him with an evil glint in her eye.  She picked him up by hid collar and started strangling him in a headlock.  

Everyone in the yard laughed.  Aoshi even smiled.

"Ohhh!  I came all the way from Kyoto to see you guys and you run away from me?!"

She released him and he rubbed his throat.  "Gomen ne, Misao.  It's just that you came running at me."

Misao rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand to him to help him.  After he got up, he dusted himself off and walked to the large group of people.

Misao looked around and said, "Hey.  Wait a minute.  Where's Kaoru?"

Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko's smile disappeared and they all looked at the ground, silent.

"What?" asked Misao, curious and confused.  "Did I say something wrong?  Where's Kaoru?"

"Er, Kaoru-dono was kidnapped the other day," Kenshin said reluctantly.

"What?!" Misao and the other Oniwaban members chorused.

Aoshi's eyes widened.  "You mean the girl who was with you in Kyoto?"

Kenshin nodded.

"How?!" Misao exclaimed.  "She would never let herself be kidnapped!"

"I know," Kenshin said quietly.  "Megumi-san upset Kaoru-dono the other day.  She had a dream that I had left again, just like when I had left for Kyoto.  She ran out of the dojo and got attacked.  Her old student and his sister came and told us that they had seen her being kidnapped.  Last night, an unfaithful lackey of the man who abducted Kaoru-dono came and told us everything possible on rescuing her.  This morning, our luck turned even better.  Seta Soujiro, a former Juppongatana member, came here and agreed to help rescue Kaoru-dono."

Misao looked at Soujiro and muttered, "This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"  She looked at Kenshin.  "Well, what are we waiting for?  Let's go get Kaoru!  Come on, Himura!  I'm not dumb.  I know you love her, so why not save her already?"

"Oro?!" Kenshin said, embarrassed.  "I-I-" He began to stutter, turning redder and redder.

Misao clapped her hand on his shoulder and said, "It's not hard to see.  I mean, you may not be obvious, but you do hint to Kaoru that you love her."

To break the very apparent awkward silence, Sano turned to Kenshin and said, "I'm going to find Katsu and tell him to make those bombs."  He waved and walked out through the gate, passing Megumi on his way.  "Konnichiwa, Kitsune," he said cheerfully, dodging the smack she aimed at him.

"Honestly, Sanosuke," she quipped, "you're so immature."

He winked, causing her to blush, and said, "You know it, babe."  He sauntered down the road, whistling.

"Baka," Megumi muttered and made her way to the large group.  "My, my," she said.  "You seem to have collected a crew of people, Ken-san."

"Hai," he replied, smiling, "and we have another five people coming."

Megumi nodded in approval.

Just then, a loud grumble echoed though the yard.  Every head turned to Misao, who blushed and put her hands on her stomach.  "Eh heh," she giggled nervously.  "I guess I'm hungry.  Gomen ne."

Kenshin watched Aoshi smile fondly at the braided girl in front of him.  _I'm not the only one who subtly shows they love someone close to them_, he thought.

"Well," Megumi said, walking towards to the dojo, "I guess I'll make lunch.  It'll be ready soon, so please, get comfortable.  I know Kaoru has extra rooms."  She turned to Misao and said, "Would you be able to take the others to the extra rooms, since you know where they are."

Misao said, "Hai," and led Aoshi and the Oniwabanshu to the rooms in the back.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was eating onigiri on the porch.

"Wow, Megumi-san!  This is really good!" Misao exclaimed, mouth full.

Yahiko sniggered loudly.

Misao swallowed ad turned to him.  "What's so funny, Yahiko?" she demanded.

"Yo-your face when your mouth was full!" he howled.  "It was so funny."

Misao took a deep breath and punched Yahiko in the head.

"Ouch!" said Yahiko, rubbing his head, then smiled sheepishly.  "I guess I deserved that."

While Misao was talking, Kenshin thought about what Yahiko had said.  _I guess Yahiko is not the little boy he was two years ago.  Kaoru, you would be so proud of how Yahiko has been acting for the last couple of days._

The background noise continued around him.  Kenshin's thoughts began to become what-ifs again.  His eyes widened and he dropped his onigiri in horror.  "No!" he whispered loudly.

"Kenshin!  Kenshin!  Snap out of it!  Doushita no!?"

"Konnichiwa, Kaoru-san, "said a smiling Kage.

Kaoru's calm faltered and fear passed over her face.

Kage registered her fear with satisfaction.  "I'm not going to hurt you."  He paused, pretending to think.  "At least, not right now."

A defiant look appeared on Kaoru's features and replaced her fear.  _I'm not going to give into him!_  "I don't think so, Kage," she said coldly.  She pointed her finger at him.  "I am no longer part of your game.  I think for myself and do what I please.  I will not live in fear of you!"  Her hand felt behind her to find a branch the width of her bokken.  Her fingers curled around the rough bark.  Kaoru stood, brought the stick up, and lunged at Kage.  Kage's sword flashed in the sunlight.  Kaoru gasped as she watched her branch fall to pieces.  "Damn it!" she hissed, eyes searching for another weapon.

Kage slapped Kaoru across the face soundly then threw her into Tomoko's headstone.  Kaoru's back slammed into the stone harshly, and her back screamed in pain.  "Damn you!" she shouted and hurried past Kage.

Her angry tears blew from her cheeks and landed on Kage's hand.  His eyes followed her until she was out of sight.  He lifted his hand to his mouth and licked Kaoru's salty tears off.

As he resheathed his sword, a thought came to him.  "She was different from before.  Interesting, " he mussed.  "She was defiant, had confidence, and something fueled all that.  But what?"  Kage's thoughts drifted back to the moonlit yard of last night.  "Of course!" he said, snapping his fingers.  "That traitor, Fumeiyo, must have told her.  God damn it!  I was hoping that he was going to keep the Battousai coming a 'surprise'.  Oh, well.  I'll have to torture her another way."  An idea formed quickly in his head.  "Perfect," he whispered happily.

Hikari's soft voice floated across the sakura grove.  "Kage?  Are you here?"  She padded into the grove.

"Hai.  I'm over here," he said, leaning on one of the blossoming trees.  He moved toward Hikari.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.  She deepened her when Kage's hand twirled through her hair.  Hikari ended the kiss and walked to Tomoko's grave.  Her fingers stroked the blood red ribbon that was tied around a branch of sakura.  "Ka-chan was here."

"Who?" Kage asked, confused.

"Oh!  Gomen ne!  Kaoru was here.  This was the ribbon that she was wearing this morning."  She turned to Kage.  "Why were you here?"

"I was just taking a walk," he lied.

"Do you regret killing Tomoko or even what you did to Kaoru?" she asked abruptly.

"Kage thought for a few seconds, somewhat surprised, then shook his head.  "No, not really. I DO regret killing Tomoko a little, though."  He sighed dramatically and continued icily.  "She was stupid enough to defy me.  She would have been a useful spy.  I don't regret what I did to that bitch, Kaoru.  She was only a toy to begin with.  All part of my game."  He grinned, looking like a hungry wolf.  "And the game ends tonight.  But before it does, I have a few more little games to play."

Kaoru sat by the fountain that she had been at the night before and stares at the water moodily.  Fumeiyo walked into the stone area and cleared his throat.  Kaoru jumped and glared at him, but she faltered when she realized who it was.  "Oh, she said softly, "I thought you were Ka—someone else."

"Gomen ne.  I didn't mean to scare you.  By the way you jumped, I'm guessing it's not the Battousai you thought was behind you.  Personally, I think I'd be scared if the Battousai was behind me."

Kaoru stood up angrily, unaware of the pain that shot through her back.  "You don't think of him as Kenshin, only Battousai!  That's not all of him, only a part!  I love him and you can't understand what he's been through."

"And which part do you love?  Kenshin or the Battousai?  The rurouni or the hitokiri?"  Fumeiyo coolly threw her words back at her.

"I-I-" she faltered.  Fumeiyo managed to hit a spot she had never considered before.  Yes, she loved Kenshin, but what about the other part of him?  Battousai was part of him, and his bloodied past could never leave him. He would forever be haunted by the blood and screams of his victims.

The soft breeze picked up, sending some of the sakura petals on Kaoru's kimono to fly off into the yard.

"I love all of him," Kaoru said finally.  "To love someone is to accept every part of them.  I'm unable to erase what's past.  I can't take away the nightmares of the people he'd killed or any of the pain that had ever been inflicted on him."  She breathed deeply, smiling softly.  "But I can help him heal, love him with my heart and soul, and be by his side when he needs me to be.  All I can do is love him with my entire being, and I plan to!"  She looked at Fumeiyo, sapphire eyes blazing.  Every line in her body reflected the passion in her words.  "No one can come in between me and my feelings.  No one!  Not Kage, not Hikari, and not you!"

Hurt filled Fumeiyo's eyes when he heard her say "and not you".

Kaoru got up and stalked past Fumeiyo, ignoring his concerned look.

_Something happened either last night or before_, he concluded silently, feeling dejected.  He began to pace, trying to figure out what was wrong with Kaoru.  Fumeiyo kicked the hard, gray stone that Kaoru had been sitting on, in frustration.  "Kuso!" he swore loudly.

He sulkily made his way to the sakura grove that held his beloved Tomoko's grave.  A blood red ribbon that was gently flying in the wind caught his attention rather quickly.  Fumeiyo strode towards it and realized that Kaoru's hair had been loose.  "Did this upset her?" he wondered.  Then he saw a piece of silk caught on one of the rough edges of the gravestone.  "She's much too careful with Tomoko's things to get it caught on the gravestone."  Suddenly, the answer hit him.  "Kage was here and he scared her!  Damn it!"  He went over and punched one of the trees, splitting his open knuckles.  He laid his hand on the top of Tomoko's headstone.  Blood ran down from his knuckles and made trails down the front of the light gray stone.  Fumeiyo turned away angrily and swiftly walked out of the grave to find Kaoru.  The blood began to dry on the stone.  A petal floated down and clung to his blood.

_Damn him!_ Kaoru thought furiously.  "He has no right to judge Kenshin!  I accept both sides of him!"  She grabbed the sides of her head and let out a frustrated shriek.  "Kenshin," she said.  "What's taking you so long?  With Jin'eh it only took you a few hours."  Kaoru closed her and thought of when she was kidnapped by Jin'eh.

_"Kenshin won't be coming back to the dojo, Jo-chan."_

_Kaoru looked at Sanosuke with fear.  "What do you mean?!" she asked fearfully._

_"Kurogasa made Kenshin his next target and he didn't won't to come back to the dojo because he want to get closer to the hitokiri buried within him."  He leaned back against a post, careful not to move his arm in its sling.  "He told me to watch the dojo, you, and the brat."_

_Kaoru dropped the shinai she had taken from Yahiko.  She turned away and started to run.  Sano sat up quickly and caught her wrist._

_"Do you want to make him loser!?" he asked, raising his voice.  "He doesn't want us there for a reason."_

_Kaoru turned her head to glare at him.  Sano's eyes widened when he saw that her eyes had tears brimming in them.  His grip loosened a little in his surprise._

_"Don't you see!?" Kaoru shouted.  "He won't come back!  He'll go back to wandering and then I'll be alone again!  I've been alone ever since chichi died.  I-I don't want to be alone again!"  She pulled free from Sano's grip and ran out of the yard._

_"Kaoru!  Matte!" cried Yahiko._

_"What's she thinking!?" Sano said angrily and ran out into the street, Yahiko close behind.  "She's selfish, ya know," he said to Yahiko.  "But I guess that's love."_

_"That doesn't matter right now," Yahiko said hurriedly.  "We need to find her!"_

_He and Sano ran down the street._

_Kaoru spotted Kenshin sitting on a log by the riverbank.  She started down the hill towards him.  She noticed he had his sword, slightly unsheathed.  "Oh, Kenshin!" she said, "I found you."_

_Kenshin jumped and closed his finger in between his sheath and sword, causing him to bleed._

_She sat down next to him._

_"I'm guessing Sano told you what happened," he said._

_"Hai, he did.  And I'm not leaving."_

_Kenshin stared at the opposite riverbank.  "I can't beat Jin'eh if I'm protecting someone."_

_Kaoru closed her eyes and got up.  She walked in front of Kenshin, who looked at her.  She pulled her ribbon out of her hair, letting it hang loose down her back.  She held the blue ribbon out to him.  "This is my favorite ribbon, Kenshin."_

_He took it, confused.  "Why would you—" he started._

_"Just take it!" she said._

_"Hai, Kaoru-dono!"_

_She blushed and said, "That's my favorite ribbon, Kenshin.  I want it back.  Don't go wandering off and not return it.  Promise me that you'll come back to give it to me."_

_Kenshin looked from her to the ribbon several times, looking confused, but it finally dawned on him.  He smiled kindly and said, "Hai, Kaoru-dono.  Go back to the dojo and wait, lease."_

_She nodded with a smile and turned to go.  All of a sudden, a boat sped down the river's fast current.  Jin'eh grabbed Kaoru._

_"I plainly see that this girl is your woman, Battousai!  Get angry!  Become who you were ten years ago!  That's who I want to fight!"  He threw a folded piece of paper at Kenshin as he sped away.  "This is where I'll be!"_

_Kaoru broke free of Jin'eh's hand over her mouth and cried, "Kenshin!"_

_Kenshin sat there frozen for a few seconds, then started chasing the boat.  "Kaoru-dono!" he yelled.  He watched Jin'eh laugh insanely.  "Jin'eh!" he screamed angrily._

_The moon was almost directly above the small, abandoned roadway shrine.  Jin'eh sat on a rock, smoking.  Kaoru sat, legs and wrists tied, in the small shrine._

_"Stop glaring," Jin'eh ordered.  "It's not like I'm going to eat you."_

_"You're a coward!" Kaoru accused him.  "You kidnapped me to get Kenshin!"_

_"No," said Jin'eh, smoke coming out of his mouth as he talked.  "I kidnapped you to get him angry.  Then he'll be a good opponent.  He's weak now."_

_"No, he's not!" Kaoru shit back.  "Kenshin's stronger than ever!  You don't have any clue how strong he really is!"_

_"I don't understand!"  Jin'eh laughed, then went on.  "No!  I don't think you understand how strong the Battousai is!  I could kill him in the time it takes to finish a cigarette, the_ _way he is now!" he bragged, flicking his cigarette onto the hard ground.  "I want him to_ _return to the way he was during the Revolution!  I want to beat Hitokiri Battousai!"_

_Kenshin, please come soon! Kaoru pleaded.  A tiny click brought Kaoru's attention to focus on Jin'eh.  He had a goal pocket watch out and was staring at the hands._

_"Heh.  It's midnight," he said, closing the pocket watch with a snap._

_"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried happily, then froze._

_Kenshin's eyes were narrowed in rage, something that Kaoru had never seen before._

_"Nice eyes," Jin'eh commented.  "It means you're angry."_

_"Yes," Kenshin said so roughly that it startled Kaoru.  "Angry at you for involving Kaoru-dono and angry at myself for not being able to stop you."_

_Jin'eh and Kenshin drew their swords._

_"Let's go!" Kenshin said and they rushed at each other swiftly._

_Their blades struck together with a loud clang and sparks flew as they grated together.  They broke apart and rushed at each other again.  Jin'eh's eyes widened and he used his chi to perform shin no ippou._

_"I told you before that using shin no ippou won't work on me!" Kenshin said forcefully, breaking Jin'eh's spell._

_Kenshin watched Jin'eh's movements closely, making sure to be able to avoid his sword thrusts.  _First, one-handed flat thrust, then a side swing, and finally the bamboo splitter!  _Kenshin_ _cried at triumphantly, "And break his stance!"  He rushed at Jin'eh, sword raised, but realized just as he reached him, Jin'eh had changed sword hands behind his back._

_Jin'eh plunged his sword into Kenshin's shoulder.  He laughed as Kenshin lay on the ground, clutching his profusely bleeding shoulder.  "You did well, "he said casually, "until it come to my backwards wheel."  He looked at Kenshin thoughtfully.  "You're not quite the Battousai yet."  Then he looked at Kaoru, his grin widening.  "I know what to do."_

_Jin'eh's eyes opened wide and she froze.  She grabbed her throat.  "Ke-Ke-Kenshin," she chocked._

_"Kaoru-dono, no!" Kenshin shouted, getting to his knees.  "Jin'eh, you bastard!  What have you done to her!?"_

_"Heh heh!  I made the shin no ippou stronger.  So strong, in fact, that it's stopped her lungs," he said nonchalantly._

_"No!"  He got into a crouch, gripping his shoulder in a white-knuckled grip.  "How could you!?" he growled._

_"There's not much time to talk time, you know.  She'll last two, three minutes at the most.  Anyway, it won't be as easy to break as last night.  What a shame.  Death by suffocation is not pretty at all."_

_Kenshin gripped his sakabatou's hilt tightly._

_Jin'eh glanced at him and blinked.  Kenshin was gone.  Kenshin slammed the blunt blade into Jin'eh's nose, causing it to break.  Blood poured from Jin'eh's nose as he laughed wildly.  "I didn't even see your body move or the path that your sword took!  This is the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!  This is the power of Hitokiri Battousai!"_

_Kenshin looked up, golden eyes flashing in the moonlight._

_Kaoru managed to say, "Ke-Kenshin, n-no!"_

_Kenshin scowled and said coldly, "There is no time to talk.  Attack me so I can finish this and kill you!"_

No, _Kaoru thought desperately._

_A look of delight passed over Jin'eh's face.  "'Attack me so I can finish this and kill you!'  Those are words of a hitokiri, not a rurouni!"  He reset his nose back into place with his thumb.  Smiling, he bolted towards Kenshin, but jumped away when Kenshin glared at him._

_"What's the matter?" Kenshin sneered.  "Afraid?"_

_"You are truly a hitokiri," he murmured._

_"If you want to live, break the spell on Kaoru-dono."_

_"I can't," he said matter-of-factly.  "Either she breaks it of her own will, which I highly doubt, or  you have to kill me."_

_"I guess I have no choice but to kill you then."_

_Jin'eh held his sword in front of his face and emitted a strong chi wave, casting shin no ippou on himself.  "I'm steel! I'm invincible!    I cannot lose!" he said crazily and looked up, his eyes a different .  "I haven't done that since I left the Shinsengumi fifteen years ago."_

_"Do whatever you like," Kenshin said, sliding his sakabatou into its sheath and getting into a comfortable battle stance.  "But now that I've said I'll kill you, I will."  His hand hovered by his sword's hilt.  "Come, learn the meaning of the name Battousai."_

_Jin'eh rushed at him and avoided his Battoujutsu.  "Victory is mine!" he yelled happily._

_Kenshin used his sheath to complete his Battoujutsu.  "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu  Souryuusen!  He looked down at Jin'eh, then went on coldly, "I'm very well aware that the Battoujutsu Is usually a single strike, and that the sakabatou is unfit for it.  The meaning of the name 'Battousai' is 'one who has mastered everything of Battoujutsu.  I crushed your elbow_ _and severed your ligaments.  Your life as a swordsman is over.  And so is your life!"  He flipped the blade on his sakabatou.  "Now DIE!"_

_Jin'eh stared at Kenshin.  "Why do you hesitate, Battousai?  The girl's only way of surviving is killing me.  You don't have much time left."_

_"To save Kaoru-dono, I will become a hitokiri once again!" he shouted, raising his blade high above his head._

_"Let me be the first to taste your soon to be blood soaked blade!" yelled a crazed Jin'eh._

_"Die," Kenshin repeated, bringing his blade down._

_Kaoru's heart pounded as she watched the scene, losing consciousness.  Kenshin's words came back to her in a rush._

"A sword is a weapon, no matter pretty names you give it.  Swordsmanship is way to kill.  But in the face of such an awful truth, the sweet naïve lie she tells is so much better.  If this one had a wish—"

_"Kenshin," Kaoru gasped.  "KENSHIN!  NOO!"_

_Kenshin's sword stopped inches from Jin'eh's head.  He looked at Kaoru, eyes wide._

_"Don't go back," she said faintly, tears welling in her eyes.  "Don't become a hitokiri."  She started to fall forward in a slump._

_"Kaoru-dono!" he cried, abandoning Jin'eh to catch her.  "Kaoru-dono, please.  Are you all right!?"_

_Kaoru looked at him, hair plastered to her face from sweating.  She smiled sweetly at him.  "I'm all right, Kenshin," she said breathlessly, tears mixing in with her sweat._

_"Oro!?"_

_She laughed weakly.  "Ah!  Now that sounds like the Kenshin I know!"  She gasped suddenly._

_"I don't understand how a little girl like her broke my shin no ippou.  I must be getting weak," Jin'eh commented from behind Kenshin's turned back._

_"Stop it, Jin'eh!" he said shortly.  "With only a wakazashi  and your left arm, you can't win.  Just give yourself up to the police!"_

_"NO!  It's not over yet!"  He lifted the wakazashi above his head._

_Kenshin grabbed his sakabatou._

_"I have clean-up to do," Jin'eh said, then plunged the wakazashi into his chest.  Kenshin watched in horror as Jin'eh smiling and said, "What a nice feeling!"  Jin'eh fell to the ground in a spray of crimson blood._

_Kaoru's hands went to her mouth in revulsion._

_Kenshin looked at him in sad shock._

_"Don't look at me like that, Battousai.  Your eyes clearly say that you don't understand, but I want this.  This false Meiji Era will fall soon enough.  Obstacles are still standing, and I managed to get mixed up with someone in the government who wanted all these people dead."_

_Kenshin raised his eyebrows._

_"I'm glad I got to fight the Hitokiri Battousai.  The death match was enjoyable."_

_"Jin'eh," Kenshin began._

_"Don't, Battousai.  Your eyes were so much better when they were full of rage, when you were going to kill me.  Remember, a hitokiri is a hitokiri until death.  You cannot be anything else.  Keep playing the game of the rurouni.  I'll see if you can keep it up.  I'll be watching you from hell, Battousai."  He laughed one last time, then ceased to move._

_Kaoru turned to Kenshin, brow creased in worry._

_"Kenshin—"_

_"Let's go home, Kaoru-dono."_

Fumeiyo stalked to where he heard a frustrated scream.

He saw Kaoru clutch the sides of her head.  Her voice carried across the yard.  "Kenshin, what's taking you so long?  With—"

Fumeiyo turned away.  It pained him to see her suffer so much.  He battled with himself for ten minutes, deciding whether he should try to talk to her again or not.  Then he turned back around and walked to Kaoru.  He laid his hand on her shoulder.

Kaoru jumped, and her eyes snapped open.  She turned quickly and swung her fist.

Fumeiyo's hand held her fist firmly.  "You need to calm down," he said sternly.  "You have way too much anger bottled inside you right now.  You're going to explode."

She pulled her hand out off his roughly and brushed passed him.  "I'm saving it to kick Kage's ass!"

He grabbed her by the forearm.  "What the hell is the matter with you, Kaoru!?  Why are you like this all of a sudden!?"

Kaoru struggled in Fumeiyo's vice like grip.  "Let me go!  Fumeiyo!  LET ME GO!"

"No," he said forcefully.  "Not until you tell my why you're having these absurd mood swings."

She balled her fists, fingernails biting into her palms.  Her head snapped around, causing her hair to obscure her face for a few seconds.  "You want to know why?" she shouted.  "I am sick and tired of being protected!  My dignity has been stripped away from me.  I didn't have the courage to run away, and I don't have the courage to take my own life!"  Angry tears, unable to fall, burned Kaoru's eyes.  "Happy?" she asked sarcastically.

A loud slap echoed through the deserted yard.  Kaoru was wide-eyed, face stinging where Fumeiyo had hit her.  "W-w-what was that for!?" she sputtered.

Fumeiyo eyes her warily.  "You needed that," he said, looking her in the eye.  "What good would taking your own life do?  Nothing.  It would only cause pain to those closest to you, the Battousai in particular.  Gomen nasai that I had to slap you, but it knocked some sense into you, I hope."

Kaoru nodded.  "Hai," she said hoarsely.  Then she collapsed into Fumeiyo's chest, tears of all emotions soaking into his shirt.  "Gomen nasai!" she repeated into his shirt numerous times.

Fumeiyo smiled down at her and said, "Don't worry about it.  The stress has gotten to you."  He pulled a small piece of red silk from the inside his shirt.  He held it out to her with his bloody fist.  "Next time, just tell me it was Kage."

She nodded, then  noticed Fumeiyo's swollen and bloody hand.  She balked.  "What have you done!?" she reprimanded him.  She delicately examined his hand, shaking her head sadly.  "This needs to be cleaned because you have BARK in it, and I need to check your leg bandage."

Fumeiyo looked down guiltily.

"What?" Kaoru asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"Well," Fumeiyo said, cringing and bracing himself for the outburst.  "I, um, sorta took it off this morning because the bandage had some blood in it."  He stopped, hoping she wouldn't ask any more.

"And," Kaoru probed.

"And when I took them off, the cut seemed better.  So, I took off the bandages," he finished slowly.

"What were you thinking!?" she scolded., throwing her hands in the air.  Fumeiyo muttered something and Kaoru scowled at him.  "Jerk."

"Baka," he replied.

Kaoru's scowl deepened.  "Yarou."

"Ouch, that stung, little girl," Fumeiyo taunted.

She dropped his hand and said, "I hope your hand gets infected and falls off!"

He snorted and replied, "I guess I hit a soft spot, huh?  Gomen ne.  Now, will you please clean and wrap my hand?"  He held is swollen hand out to her again.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as Fumeiyo handed her some bandages.  She looked at him incredulously.  "You expect me to wrap your hand up without cleaning it!?"  She grabbed his other hand and marched him back to her room while muttering curses and insults.

Kenshin's brain went through all of the possible injuries that Kaoru could have received, each one worse and worse than the last.  His mind went into overload, causing him to sweat with fear.  Misao shaking his shoulder roughly snapped him out of his unfocused daze.

"Ne, Himura!  Ne!  What's the matter with you!?  What happened?"

"Kaoru," he said in a strangled whisper.  He stood up abruptly, grabbing his sakabatou.  He looked at everyone apologetically, then stepped off the porch and headed towards the front gate.

"Matte!  Kenshin!" Yahiko shouted. He started to get up, but got pulled by Megumi.

Misao got up and started to move off the porch after Kenshin was out of sight.  Aoshi gently pulled her back, making her fall into his chest.  She looked up at him, pink.

He smiled softly at her.  "I'll go after him to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless."  He looked at Megumi, who nodded, still holding down a struggling Yahiko.

"Aoshi-sama," said Omasu, "do you want us to go with you?"

"No, that's okay, Omasu.  Thanks for offering."  Aoshi pulled on his beige coat, turning the collar out, letting the orange show.  "I will return soon," he said, coat billowing in the wind.

He left, leaving Misao, still pink, and the others on the porch.

The minute Aoshi was out of view, Yahiko bit Megumi in the arm.  "Ow!  You stupid brat!  That hurt!  What was that for!?" she yelled, wiping her arm off.

"For not letting me follow Kenshin!"

Megumi threw him a dirty look and wiped the rest of the spit from her arm.

"What if he doesn't come back and tried to get Kaoru by himself!?  What are we going to do then!?"

"No," Misao said quietly, startling Yahiko and Megumi.  She was staring at the exit Aoshi took.  "Aoshi-sama won't let him do that."  She turned to them, smiling slightly.  "I don't believe that Himura would just go hastily to save Kaoru, no matter how much he loves her."

Megumi stared at her, eyes shining.  "You're right.  Ken-san won't do that."

Kenshin walked along the road.  He slowed to a stop by the creak that ran into the river.  He leaned on one of the trees.  Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reminiscing about when he left Kaoru in Tokyo when he left for Kyoto.  Tears pricked his eyelids.  He almost died when he hugged her, telling her that he was leaving.  His heart broke to pieces as Kaoru screamed his name to his retreating back.

Kenshin ran his hand through his blood-red bangs.  He stood up straight, then continued down the road to the hidden path.

"I will save you, Kaoru-dono!"

As Yahiko was helping Megumi clean up, a soft voice floated across the yard.  "Konnichiwa.  Is anyone here?"

Megumi smiled warmly at Mayonaka.  She went over to hug the young girl.  "Of course, silly."  She straightened and jumping slightly to see Tsuyoi standing, huffing slightly, but smiling.

"Ya, Megumi-san," he said, bowing.

"Konnichiwa, Tsuyoi-kun," she said.  "I'm guessing Mayonaka-chan beat you in a race?"

Before Tsuyoi could speak, Mayonaka piped up.  "Hai!"  Her eyes twinkled.  "He's slow since he hasn't practiced."  As Tsuyoi began to protest, she giggled and finished her sentence.  "But, he's faster than before!  He was only a few feet behind me!"

Megumi's laugh carried over to Yahiko and the others.

Misao squinted at the unfamiliar people.  "Who are they?" she asked, turning to Yahiko.

"Well, the boy is a former student of Kaoru's, and the girl is his oneesan.  They're helping us rescue Kaoru, along with Saito."  He said Saito's name loathingly.

Misao wrinkled her nose in disgust.  "Uhg!  I don't like that man at all!"

"I don't think anyone does," Yahiko sniggered.

Meanwhile, three sneezes were heard in one of the police lieutenant offices.

"Bless you, Fujita-san," said a passing police officer.

Saito glared at the man, then at the cigarette in his hands.  "Battousai's friends," he muttered, and started writing again.

"I'm guessing she's keeping you in shape, Tsuyoi-kun?" Megumi said, her grin widening.

Tsuyoi tapped Mayonaka lightly on the head with his shinai.  She stuck her tongue out at him.  "Hai, Megumi-san.  She has been.  I've been running more than usual."

"At least you won't be fat!" Mayonaka said.

Tsuyoi glared at her and apologized.

Megumi, who found the innocent bickering enjoyable, cleared her throat.

They both looked at her.

"I have some good news for you two.  Some of our friends from Kyoto surprised us with a visit."

Tsuyoi glanced at Yahiko, Misao, and Soujiro chatting idly with the rest of the Oniwanbanshu.  "That's great!" he exclaimed.

"There's another swordsman with the group of people, and there's Saito, who you met yesterday."

Mayonaka shivered, despite the fact that it was sunny and warm.

Megumi placed her hand kindly on Mayonaka's shoulder.  "Come," she said, steering them in direction of the group.  "Let's introduce you, and you can eat, too."

Aoshi tailed Kenshin for a few minutes  to get an idea of where he was going.  He watched Kenshin stop next to a small creek.  _What are you planning, Battousai?_  Aoshi stood hidden by trees, observing Kenshin's every move.

He became confused as Kenshin leaned on a tree and scrunched his eyes tightly.  Then Kenshin opened his eyes abruptly and ran his hands through his bangs.  He turned and continued down the road.

Aoshi's ice blue eyes widened when he realized where and what Kenshin was going and doing.  Aoshi melted into the trees and made his way quickly to the place he had in his mind.  When Kenshin explained what happened, he recognized the place he talked about.  When Aoshi still worked for Kanryu, he used the path to get to many of his destinations.  When he, Misao, and the Oniwabanshu passed the road, he smelled the blood that faintly lingered there.  After smelling it for so many years, Aoshi barely noticed.  The only thing that caught his attention was that it smelled sweet, like innocence, like Misao.  Aoshi hoped he would get there before Kenshin.

Kenshin stood by the path and inhaled deeply.  The scent of Kaoru's blood burned his nostrils.  It was a sweet smell, but it had been forced out of her.  He put his foot onto the path.

A voice spoke through the air from the woods.  "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Battousai."

Kenshin turned around to glare at the person standing amongst the trees.  "What's it to you!?" Kenshin snapped, his anger, sadness, and guilt evident in his voice.

Aoshi slid silently out from the woods.  His light blue eyes looked calm to Kenshin.  "Your anger won't help her," he said, then added softly, "Besides, you're unfocused.  That'll get you killed, and then her surviving, waiting for you, would be in vain."  Smiling with satisfaction, as  Kenshin removed his foot from the path and turned towards the direction of the dojo, Aoshi lead the way in the fading light.

Misao and the Oniwabanshu  looked up as they felt Aoshi's chi come closer.  Misao ran to the practice room, throwing her shadow on the highly polished floor.  "Aoshi-sama's back!  I'm sure he has Himura with him!" she shouted, startling a sleeping Megumi and a practicing Yahiko.

They looked at each other, then dashed out of the room.

Aoshi stepped through the door with Kenshin behind him.  Misao ran to Aoshi and jumped into his arms.  He smiled widely as he spun her around..

Kenshin watched the two spinning in the golden light, their shadows dancing on the ground in front of him.

Misao's laughter resonated across the yard.

Sano entered the yard a few seconds later and said, "I figure it was you laughing, Misao."  She started to ask him why he said that, but Sano continued.  "You're and Kaoru's laugh are similar.  For a minute, I really thought Kaoru had managed to-to escape."  Sanosuke got misty-eyed.

Megumi noticed this and felt a twinge of jealously.  _I thought she was just like a little sister to him,_ she thought gloomily.  Though, when she heard Sano's next comment, she perked up.

"Jo-chan's like a sister to me."

Kenshin gazed at Sanosuke with a look of registered shock.  He had never heard Sano talk about Kaoru like that before.

Sano put his hand to his face.  When he lowered it, a false smile replaced his frown.  "Oh!" he said with obviously fake cheerfulness.  "I managed to find Katsu, everyone!  Oi!  Katsu!  Come in and meet everyone."

A tall, finely featured man stepped into the yard, carrying a large, bulky bag.  Kenshin suspected that the bag contained bombs that  Katsu had made for the night.  "Minna-san konnichiwa!" he said, setting the bag next to him.  He turned to the faces unknown to him.  "I'm Katsu, a friend of Sano."  He looked at Megumi and said, "Arigatou for the extra ingredient for the bombs."

Kenshin and everyone at the two confused and Mayonaka blurted, "Bombs!?"

Tsuyoi looked skyward and thought, _What have I gotten myself and Mayonaka into?_

Megumi told the now very large Kenshin gumi, that she had given Sano a fairly large package of sleeping powder that would read with the bombs.

Aoshi was impressed by his former captive's cleverness.

After all the introductions had been made, everyone but Kenshin went into the dojo's practice room to discuss a strategy to help Kaoru.

Kenshin stood outside the gate, waiting for Saito.  The sun spread its now blood-red rays on the ground before Kenshin, making him think of it as a bad omen of a promise of spilled blood.  As Kenshin caught a glimpse of Saito's dark uniform in the fading light, he muttered a quick, soft plea.  "Please, don't let there be any bloodshed tonight."

"OW!" came the dry from the other side of the paper-thin door.

Fujitaka chuckled as he heard Kaoru reprimand Fumeiyo.

"If you would stop squirming, it would be easier both you and me!"

Fujitaka knocked on the wood to the side of the door awkwardly because of the package in his arms.

Kaoru's voice came clearly through the door.  "Come in."

"Ano, would you be able to open the door for me, Kamiya-san?" he asked sheepishly.  "I sorta have a package in my hands."

"Ah!  Hai!  Chotto matte!"

He heard her get up and hurry to the door.  She opened it, revealing Fumeiyo sitting next to Hikari's medical bag.  Kaoru bowed.  "I'm pleased to meet you, Fujitaka-san.  Fumeiyo told me that you got my sleeping yukata and told him where I was last night.  Arigatou gozaimasu.  I really appreciate it."

Fujitaka ed ever so slightly, embarrassed by the attention the pretty girl was giving him.  He bowed and said, "You give me too much credit, Kamiya-san!  I've hardly done anything!"  He set the parcel down, then looked up.  He noticed that she had a sad smile in her face.

_He's just like Kenshin in some ways_, she thought.  "Don't berate yourself, Fujitaka-san," she said softly.  "Doing something as small as smiling can make a person feel better."

Fumeiyo watched Fujitaka's face.  He knew that nothing like this had ever been said to him before.  He had known Fujitaka since he came to the Shadow Gumi.  He had heard Kage abuse him with his harsh words, telling him that he was useless and no one would ever want his help.  Soon, Fujitaka became a stony-faced young man that would sit there unmoving while Kage would circle him, whispering hateful words at him.  It shaped who he is now.

Both men, lost in their own thoughts, started slightly when Kaoru sat back down next to Fumeiyo and picked up his hand, clearing her throat.

"Oh!  Gomen ne to you both!" Fujitaka exclaimed.  "Here's the reason I came."  He pushed the bulky parcel that was on the floor to the pair.  Fumeiyo's hazel eyes met Fujitaka's chocolate brown ones.  A silent confirmation passed between them.

"That's for you, Kaoru," Fumeiyo said, talking about the package.

"Oh," she said, surprised.  "Uh, okay.  I don't see why either of you two are giving me this.  All I've been is in the way for the last day and a half."

Fumeiyo shook his head and said, "Just open it.  You'll understand when you see what's inside."

"Ano, sure," she said timidly, putting the tweezers down.

She pulled out a pair of sharp medical scissors from Hikari's bag.  She snipped through the paper carefully, then peeled it back to reveal two long objects, wrapped in the same brown paper.  Kaoru lifted the two packages out, not noticing the major difference in weight.  Under them was a pair of practice clothes.  She fingered the white and black fabric lovingly.  After removing the practice clothes, she gasped when she felt the cool touch of silk.  She looked down and saw the most beautiful kimono she had ever laid her eyes on.  It was the exact same blue as her eyes, and the obi was pure white.  Each were embroidered elaborately with kikyo blossoms.  Kaoru lifted it up and her heart broke.  Under the amazing kimono, there were all of Tomoko's kimonos.  She looked up slowly, tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Fumeiyo smiled at her and nodded to Fujitaka.  Fujitaka returned the nod and left.

"W-why?" she asked.  "These were Tomoko's."

"The one that's on top was made especially for you.  I was able to bribe a seamstress who used to make kimonos for Tomoko to make this for you.  She still had Tomoko's measurements."

"But—"

"I have to move on."  He held his hand out to her.

She picked up her tweezers and began to carefully pull out the pieces of back in his hand.

"I have no use for them anymore," he continued.  "You'll be leaving tonight, and Tomoko is dead.  It's better if you took them because I'm sure that this place won't be standing in the morning."

Kaoru gulped, trying to get the lump in her throat to dissolve.

"I don't think Kage will let himself be defeated by anyone."

"What about you?" Kaoru asked, voice trembling.

"Well," he said reluctantly, "I'm not positive that I'll survive the night.  Actually, I'm _pretty sure_ that I won't survive the night.  Kage wouldn't leave me alive after how much I've betrayed him. I guess my name describes my personality. 'Dishonor,'" he snorted. "That's all I am, dishonorable."

Kaoru cautiously placed her hand on his knee, unsure if he would be uncomfortable. "Don't say that," she said. "It's not true. You have your honor. I believe that the honor of being used as a yakuza for a syndicate is a false honor. Your true honor is what you feel in your heart." She placed her hand on his heart for a moment, then fell silent as she finished getting the last pieces of bark out of his hand.

            Fumeiyo stared at the ground, making sure none of his emotions were displayed on his face. Kaoru, oblivious to his reaction to her words, continued to tend to Fumeiyo's hand. He only flinched when Kaoru put his hand in the hot water that had some antiseptic herbs in it. After Kaoru had finished, Fumeiyo said a quick arigatou and bolted out of the room to his room to think. Kaoru was left sitting in the middle of the room, staring open mouthed at the still open door.

"He certainly left quickly," she remarked. "I guess I said something weird."

            Kaoru shifted onto her knees and began cleaning up the supplies that she had taken out of Hikari's bag. She stood up, her sore body protesting and making her wince. Kaoru picked up the bag and made her way down to Hikari's patient room.

            Hikari looked up from the man's shoulder that she was stitching when she heard a soft knock. "Come in," she called. I'm working on a patient, so I can't get the door."

            The door slid open to reveal a crimson kimono clad girl with black hair. Hikari felt the man in front of her tense up excitedly. She jabbed him with her finger and with the medical needle. "Don't even think about it," she hissed. "She's taken." The man immediately relaxed and Hikari smiled at Kaoru. "Come on in, Ka-chan," Hikari said, then noticed that Kaoru had her bag. "Oh! My bag. Just place it by the futons."

"Okay," Kaoru said. "Arigatou for letting me use it."

"No problem." She tied the stitches closed and got a roll of bandages. She began to wrap the man's shoulder. "What did that dumbass do to himself this time?" she asked Kaoru.

Kaoru answered, embarrassed by Hikari's language, "He punched a tree and managed to get his hand full of bark."

Hikari chuckled and shook her head. "Baka," she muttered as she finished tying the bandage around the man's shoulder. "You're done, Hirogawa. And don't reopen your stitches or else I'll let you bleed to death." The man nodded and walked out. Kaoru walked over to Hikari and settled down next to her. "What's the matter, Ka-chan? Is something bothering you?"

Kaoru turned to Hikari, "Hikari, I just want to say arigatou for everything. You've been so kind and I'll never forget that."

Hikari looked at her wildly, "Ka-chan, what brought this on?"

"I'm leaving tonight."

"Demo, how? There's _no _way you can get of here alive without Kage or his men capturing you!"

Kaoru brushed invisible dust off her lap and said, not looking up, "That I can't tell you. Demo, I will miss you."

Kaoru hugged her slightly, and left quickly. Hikari was left in the middle of the room, fretting over what to do.

            Kaoru wandered around the yard, finally settling by a small, rarely visited pond in a back corner of the large yard. She liked how it looked natural, like no one had touched it. She sat on a worn stone bench by the pond.

Kaoru looked around and thought, _Kenshin would really like a place like this. Maybe we should put  a pond at the dojo? Nah, _she decided.

            Kaoru smiled to herself. A sharp bark caused her to look down. There, standing in front of her was a beautiful red fox. The fox's tongue was lolling out and its bushy tail was waving slightly. Kaoru got onto her knees and held a delicate hand out to the fox. The foxed walked up carefully to her hand and sniffed. She sensed that the woman in front of her was welcoming. She barked again and licked Kaoru's hand. Kaoru's smile got even wider. She moved her hand to pet the fox's head. The fox gave a sudden yelp and four kits came tumbling out of the brush. Kaoru laughed in surprised as the kits surrounded her. One of them climbed into her lap and tugged at the ribbon she had put in her hair before going outside. The kit pulled it out, causing her hair to fall down her back.

"You little scoundrel!" she said, laughing.

            The kit sat on her lap innocently with her ribbon hanging out of her mouth. Kaoru removed the ribbon and tied it around the kit's neck. The kit licked her cheek and hopped off her lap. The other three kits scurried over and looked up expectantly.

"Demo, I'm out of ribbons," she told them. Their ears drooped and they looked so pitiful that Kaoru gave in. "Oh, all right," she said, standing up. "I'll go get more ribbons." An idea popped into her head and she giggled. "Don't move. I'll be right back." Kaoru ran off.

            A couple of minutes later she came back with four other ribbons and a simple sewing kit in a cotton bag. She went over to the kit that had her ribbon. "Excuse me," she said. "But I need your ribbon back for a minute." 

            The kit sat quietly as Kaoru untied the ribbon. She sat on the bench and began to sew something with the thread. When she finished, she showed the kit, which yipped in approval. Embroidered on the ribbon in gold thread wad the name Isuzu. She tied the ribbon around the little fox's neck. Kaoru embroidered the other ribbons with names too. The names she chose were Yuki, Ame, Mirai, and Senshi. The kits crowded around the bench as Kaoru gathered up the ribbons. She got down on her knees again and chose each name for the kits and the mother. 

After she had tied the other ribbons on the kits, she turned to the mother. "This is for you, Mama Fox," she said, tying the pretty indigo around her neck. A tear slid down her cheek. The fox delicately licked the saltwater off. Kaoru embraced the fox in the fading, golden light. "Itterashai," she whispered and let go. She stood up and made her way back to her room to prepare for tonight.

As Kaoru was taking a bath, cleansing herself for tonight, the group at the dojo welcomed Tsuyoi and Mayonaka and listened listlessly to Saito's directions.

            Fumeiyo sat in is room, breathing deeply. "I'm finally doing it, Tomoko. I'm leaving." He wrapped more bandages around his hand and sighed sadly.

            Kaoru got out of the tub and got into her practice outfit that Fumeiyo had given her. She then remembered the two long packages in the parcel she got earlier. She opened the lighter one first. It was a bokken of perfect size. He held it lovingly in her hands. She laid it down and opened the next one. She gasped at what was in her hand. 

            The sword was in a dark wooden sheath with a rope tied onto the hilt to keep it closed. She pulled the sword from its sheath. It shined in the candlelight. "Oh, Kami-sama. It starts tonight."

            Kenshin's eyes glittered in the low candlelight that was being emitted from the lantern. He heard Saito say, "It starts very soon. Be prepared."

Kenshin blinked slowly. "I'm coming, Kaoru. Wait for me."


	11. The Fates Collide

Review Comments: Ji-chan, arigatou for reading my long chapter and typing most of it! I owe you a bunch! Expect a really awesome Christmas gift. (Dai-chan already knows what it is too!) Hee hee. I really can't thank you enough for typing chapter ten for me! World of Pink Gayness! HAHAHAHAHA! Good times, good times. "Yuki, time for your press meeting!" giggle Aki-chan was such a cute kid. What happened? shakes head I'll let you know when I'm grounded from the computer again. And isn't chapter 12 a really big cliffhanger? I like working on my other story because it leaves you and Dai-chan ready to kill me. What are the bets that when I post that chappie that I'll get more than one death threat from Fumeiyo fans? Remember the comic that you drew. Like Hyatt, the blood doesn't stop! YAMU YAMU YAMU HAHAHA! (I know I'm gonna pay for that) cringes Dai-chan, arigatou! I swear, if you give anything away, I will find a very morbid, nasty, evil way to kill you. Don't forget the conversation that Ji-chan, you, and I had. Tsk tsk, if you have forgotten. maniacal laughter Ahem. Gomen ne. Anyways, I'm glad you like the chappie. The fox thing was pretty cute, huh? Well, Yosh yosh yosh! Yamu yamu yamu! I'm such a dork. I really need a life. ('funarifc' birthday. I really am lame!) Abayo!

NOTE: I feel so unloved. No one but Ji-chan and Dai-chan has come back to read my chappies! cries Oh well. It's your own fault for not reading the note at the bottom of chapter nine, since I did tell you (twice) that it would be a long time until I updated. Chapter ten is long x, don't hate me! Hee hee! Have fun! I'm also writing another story which is so much fun. But, I'm going to wait until this is done to post that. I think my Kenshin story is coming to an end sometime soon. I'm aiming at 15 or 16 chapters! Sorry!

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own the Kenshin-gumi or the other characters in Rurouni Kenshin. I do own, Kage, Fumeiyo, Mayonaka, Tsuyoi, Hikari, Tomoko, and Fujitaka. I've been lazy and haven't been doing Keito-chan's Adventures. If I really feel like it, I'll put another episode at the end of this chappie. If not, you might never know what happens! x

Chapter 11- The Fates Collide

            Everyone in the room jumped, except for Saito, Aoshi, and Kenshin, when the clock struck eleven thirty.

"Let's go," Saito said, adjusting the Japanese long sword in his belt.

            Yahiko and Tsuyoi gripped shinais, while Mayonaka had her bokken tightly in her hands. Tsuyoi also had his grandfather's old sword tucked into his belt. He had practiced with it to make sure that he'd be able to wield it. Soujiro had his sword and extra sandal laces for when he did his Sekushi if he needed to. Sano grinned as he and Katsu cracked their knuckles. Next to Katsu on the floor, was a bag full of bombs. On both of his pointer and middle finger, there was flint to ignite the fuses. The Oniwabanshu had their weapons and had changed into their ninja outfits. Aoshi had his double kodachis in their long sheath and Misao gripped her kunai.

Kenshin felt everyone's eyes resting on him. He moved forward and said, "Let's go save Kaoru-dono."

Megumi spoke up from the corner, "Be careful, all of you."

            There were a few nods and smiles. She trailed behind Sanosuke at the end of the line. After everyone but Sanosuke was in the yard, Megumi tugged on his shirt lightly. He turned to her and she pulled him into the hallway.

"Sa-Sanosuke," she began shakily. "Please be careful." She took his hand that had the scar on it. Her fingers traced the scar, sending shivers up Sanosuke's spine. Megumi remembered this scar well.

"Are you stupid?! We're fighting for you! If you kill yourself, you'll never be reunited with your family!" he yelled, blood dripping from his hand from the knife he gripped.

Sanosuke gripped her trembling hands tightly and said, "Don't worry, Kitsune. I'll come back to you."

He leaned down and they kissed for a few seconds before someone yelled, "Sanosuke! Stop making out with Megumi and let's go!"

They broke off their kiss and Sanosuke grinned at Megumi, who was blushing hotly. He cupped her face, winked, and sauntered out, cheerfully cursing off Katsu, who said the comment. Megumi lingered in the hallway before going down the hall to find the futons to put in the practice room for the injured, if there were any when the group returned.

Fumeiyo knocked on Kaoru's door, startling her out of a light sleep.

"Come in," she called groggily, stretching out her joints.

            Fumeiyo entered the room, carrying a dark blue overcoat that was similar to the one he was wearing.

"Here," he said, holding it out to her. "It's fairly cold outside, so you can wear this when you fight."

Kaoru looked at it warily. "It this Tomoko's also?" she questioned him.

"No," he replied, hurt in his voice. "This one is mine, but it's far too small for me now."

"Oh, arigatou," Kaoru said. She sighed. "I can't believe that it's soon until I see everyone. These two days have felt like two months."

Fumeiyo smiled down at her. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances, Kaoru. It probably would have been less awkward, ne?"

Kaoru nodded her head in agreement then said, "Oh, arigatou gozimasu for the bokken and katana. I'm sure that they will help me tonight greatly. The katana is beautiful," she added.

Fumeiyo said, "The katana is one of my best swords." He moved his overcoat to retrieve the wakazashi that was hidden there. He handed it to Kaoru, who took it carefully.

"This is the katana's brother. I want you to have them both and I want them by your side tonight." Kaoru began to protest, but Fumeiyo interrupted her. "They may save your life. I defiantly don't want your life at stake. No one does, so I'm ordering you to wear them."

Kaoru sniffed disdainly and said, "Fine. But, I will not use them to kill. The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu teaches katsujin-ken, not satsujin-ken."

Fumeiyo looked at her, eye wide. "Katsujin-ken? Swords that give life I've never heard that before. That's weird."

Kaoru stiffened. "Katsujin-ken was my chichi's ideal. That's what my dojo's about! It's not weird; it's different since most people use swords to kill! The Meiji is supposed to be peaceful, but it's far from it. That's why I teach katsujin-ken."

Fumeiyo help up his hands and said, "Gomen nasai! No offense was meant! I respect those ideals, and I like them. Everyone should protect with their swords, not kill." He strode towards the door and turned. "I'm leaving to go meet the Battousai. I'd go down into the yard very soon if I were you. I'll take the kimonos with me and I'll leave them where I'm meeting him. Ja ne!"

            Kaoru waved slightly and gripped the wakazashi tightly. She stood up and slid the shorter sword into her belt. It felt different having the weight there. She grabbed the katana and pulled it from its sheath. She moved into a fighting stance and began to lunge. After a few minutes, there was a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. Kaoru wiped it off with her sleeve and resheathed the sword, slipping it next to the wakazashi. She picked up the overcoat that lie on the futon and put it on. It obscured the view of the katana and wakazashi completely. Kaoru retrieved the bokken and blew out the lantern, plunging the room into the darkness. She silently slid the door open and closed and then began to descend down the stairs. She opened the door into the courtyard and stopped dead. She found herself staring at the back of Kage's head. Kaoru sucked in her breath sharply.

"I guess you and Fumeiyo thought you were so clever. I knew about this," Kage said casually, turning around. He inspected his fingernails thoughtfully for a moment. "I mean, you had me fooled until last night."

Kaoru looked at him with confusion. "I hope you know that I only found out last night," she said dryly.

"Hmm, I didn't know that. But, Fumeiyo should have known that I would see him returning from your dojo. He's such a baka," Kage said. "He's always been a pathetic, worthless fool, even if he is my best ninja."

"No," Kaoru spat coldly. "No. You're wrong." Kage's eyes flashed dangerously. "You are the pathetic, worthless fool, Ka-"

Kage's grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, his grip around her neck. "You still haven't learned, have you?" he snarled. "Stupid bitch!" He tightened his bruising grip, cutting off her air completely. After a few seconds, he let go of her and watched as she used the wall to support herself and catch her breath.

            Once she had caught her breath, Kaoru drew herself up, glared at Kage, and spit in his face. Kage wiped his face off and grabbed Kaoru by the hair. Kaoru struggled to keep the bokken, katana, and wakazashi hidden. Kage dragged her into the middle of the yard and backhanded her hard, causing her lip to bleed. He threw her to the ground.

"There!" Kage hissed. "You can wait here for the Battousai! I'd like to see if he'll still touch you!" He tapped his nose thoughtfully for a moment. "Actually, I'd _LOVE_ to see him reject you." He turned away from her and walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

            Kaoru sat on the cold, hard ground waiting for Kenshin and the others to arrive. Her hand gripped the katana's hilt in a white knuckled grip.

            Fumeiyo and Kenshin locked eyes when Kenshin and his group reached the trail. Kenshin opened his mouth to inquire about Kaoru's condition, but Sanosuke beat him to it.

"Oi, ninja-boy!" Fumeiyo broke eye contact with Kenshin to look at him. "How badly is Jo-chan hurt?"

"That's not important right now," Fumeiyo said shortly.

Sano grabbed his collar, lifting him off the ground. "Like hell it ain't! It is important right now!" he said angrily. "We'd all like to know, even if you don't care!"

Fumeiyo regarded him with a hard, cold gaze. "The most important thing right now is getting Kaoru out of that hell hole."

            Sanosuke put him back down on the ground. Fumeiyo straightened his gi, shot Sano another dirty look, and walked down the path quickly.

"Let's just get your raccoon girl, Battousai," Saito said, smoking a cigarette. "And leave."

            Kenshin closed his eyes briefly and then nodded grimly. Yahiko's head whipped around to look at Kenshin. He was positive that Kenshin would have told Saito to shut up.

"Well, if you didn't, Kenshin, I will," he muttered.

Saito passed Yahiko and said, "Don't bother, kid." Yahiko flinched. "Save your anger for what's ahead."

Misao, who was behind Yahiko, laid her hand on his shoulder and told him to just worry about Kaoru. He nodded, defeated.

The group started down the path, moving quickly. Aoshi silently approved the job that Fumeiyo and his men had done. They had hidden the path well, and knew not to use it often. Misao was thinking the same thing.

"Aoshi-sama," she asked quietly. "Do you think we'll be able to beat this guy? I don't mean to be pessimistic, but if they're this good at hiding their trail-" Misao trailed off, uncertain.

Aoshi stopped and held Misao's arm to make her stop as well. Yahiko slowed down and looked at them.

"Go on ahead, Yahiko-kun." Aoshi said. "I need to talk to Misao."

            Yahiko nudged Misao with his elbow, chuckling, and headed after Mayonaka. Misao turned read when Aoshi placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You can never give up hope, Misao. They may be better than us, but we have hope and they have nothing."

            Misao still looked uncertain and opened her mouth, but Aoshi put his finger on her lips to silence her. She felt her face get hot and she looked into his eyes. He looked back down into her aqua eyes, his ice blue ones, like deep pools, were serious. Misao gulped. It was now or never.

"Aoshi-sama, uh, um," she started to stutter. "I've been wanting to say this for so many years." Misao took a deep breath and blurted, "Daisuki dayo!"

Aoshi smiled in response. His smile sent chill up her spine. She didn't see him smile often and this one was full of kindness and love.

"Daisuki desu, Misao. Ignoring you obviously didn't work. I can't do that. Not to you."

Misao hugged Aoshi around the waist. He hugged her back and whispered, "I will always protect you, my Misao."

            When they caught up to the rest of the group, Misao was glowing. Yahiko smiled knowingly and ran up to Kenshin.

"Kenshin," Kenshin's head turned to Yahiko. "Guess what?! Aoshi and Misao told each other."

"Told each other what, Yahiko?" he asked.

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Don't play stupid! You know what I'm talking about. They told each other their feelings."

Kenshin's eyes showed some surprise and his lips turned up in a small smile. "That's good. About time," he said, purposefully forgetting he was avoiding telling Kaoru how he felt. "Wow, that's two people today." Yahiko looked confused. "Misao and Sano both confessed their feelings."

"Now only if you would do the same, Himura-san," Mayonaka said quietly.

Kenshin's features grew hard and he stayed silent for the rest of the time. Mayonaka pulled on Tsuyoi's gi and whispered, "Do you think I made him mad, Tsuyoi-oniichan?"

Tsuyoi smiled and said, "No, Mayonaka. I think he's just worried about Kaoru-sensei." He ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it."

In front of everyone, Fumeiyo stopped and turned to face the group. "We will reach the road after this bend. I hope you all don't mind jogging a little. It's better if we get there faster."

Everyone nodded solemnly. Grips on weapons got tighter and Saito's cigarette went out rather abruptly.

"Actually scared, Saito?" Sano joke.

"No," Saito said shortly. "Scouts on the wall will see the light from it. There is no such thing as fear for me. If I die tonight, so be it. The code is 'to live by the sword is to die by the sword.'"

Sanosuke snorted and commented, "Yeah. I doubt that you'd let yourself be killed."

            Fumeiyo glared at them to shut up. Saito stared back calmly, while Sano on the other hand, made a rude hand gesture. The group finally broke free from the tree cover.

"Yare-yare!" Katsu muttered. "I don't think I would have lasted another minute in that forest."

Fumeiyo gave them the signal to jog and they all surged forward.

"Man, I hate running," Yahiko grumbled to Soujiro, who was jogging at a comfortable pace besides him. Soujiro just laughed.

            A few minutes later, the group slowed to a halt. Fumeiyo motioned them to form a circle to discuss what to do.

"Katsu-san," Fumeiyo said. "In about a minute, I want you to detonate your bombs."

Katsu nodded and said, "The lady doctor that Kaoru knows, added a sleeping powder to the gunpowder, but I'm not positive that it'll work."

"That doesn't matter, but it would help." Fumeiyo replied. "The thing we need most is a diversion." He pointed to the south corner of the wall, about one hundred feet away. "If you throw them down there, the scouts will thing they're being attacked and go there. I'll wave my arms to tell you when to start throwing them." Katsu nodded and left the group with his bulky bag filled with bombs.

Fumeiyo turned back to the group and said, "Okay. Soujiro, Omasa, and Yahiko will go into those three trees there." He pointed. "The other three Oniwanabshu members will go into the three trees opposite the others. The Battousai, Mibu's Wolf, Aoshi, Weasel Girl," Aoshi glared. "Tsuyoi, Mayonaka, and Sanosuke will go to the front gate after me."

"No!" Kenshin said suddenly. "I would like to lead everyone in there, please."

Fumeiyo shrugged and said, "Do whatever you please. How are we opening the gate?"

Sano grinned largely and raised his hand. "Me," he said. My Futae no Ki Wami is getting rusty and Anji wouldn't like that."

Kenshin nodded and said, "But the minute you have the door down, let me go through first in case Kage is there."

            Sano agree and Kenshin smiled grimly. Everyone went to his or her positions and Fumeiyo waved his arms, signaling Katsu. Katsu threw a few bombs over the barricade and waited to hear the familiar explosions. And they came, along with the shouts of men and their footsteps running towards the smoke at the south edge of the yard.

"Now!" Fumeiyo told Sano, who used the Futae no Ki Wami to shatter the door. The six people in the trees jumped onto the wall. Soujiro steadied Yahiko, who almost fell off, and jumping from the wall into the open space. Kenshin ran into the courtyard with everyone else behind him. He saw Kaoru sitting in the middle of the yard.

            The exploding of bombs didn't faze Kaoru. She sat motionless as men thundered past her, startled by the sudden explosions. Soon as the last man ran by her, Kaoru heard the front gate shatter, her heart trembling, but she didn't dare raise her head. She heard footsteps approach her and she steeled herself, subtly pulling the katana out of its sheath slightly. The minute the person reached her and knelt, she pulled the sword out.

            The blade scraped Kenshin's neck, whose eyes were wide at Kaoru's action and the look that was on her face. It, at first, was an icy glare, but it turned to shock. She dropped the katana, her hands trembling. Kenshin was outraged at the bruises and cuts that were on her face and arms. Tears spilled over her eyes, their saltiness burning her many cuts.

Kenshin gently wiped the tears away. "Don't worry, Kaoru-dono," he whispered. "I'm here."

Kaoru embraced Kenshin, tears flowing fast. "Oh, Kenshin!"

            Kenshin held her tightly, breathing in her unique scent as Kaoru did the same. Kenshin's gi smelled mildly of the soap he used to wash the laundry in, and that made her think of home, causing her to cry more. Sanosuke and Yahiko ran up to the pair. Yahiko sniffed hard, trying not to cry.

"Oi, Jo-chan," Sano said, shakily. "What's up?"

Tsuyoi and Mayonaka shyly came up behind Misao, Aoshi, and the rest of the Oniwabanshu. Kaoru looked up in surprise.

"Misao, Aoshi, Omasa-san, all of you!" she said, looking from face to face. "What are you doing here?! And of all places?!"

Misao winked and said, "We were visiting you guy, but Himura informed us that you had been kidnapped by some creep called Kage."

"Ouch. That stings," said a sarcastic, cold, cruel voice from the shadows. "You don't even know me."

Kenshin thrust Kaoru behind him. She wobbled and was caught by Tsuyoi.

"Ko-konnichiwa, Kaoru-sensei," he stuttered.

"Konnichiwa, Tsuyoi-kun," she said, then noticed Mayonaka. "Mayonaka-chan, same to you!"

            Mayonaka hugged Kaoru around the waist and began to cry. Kaoru laid a laid gentle hand on the sobbing girl's head and turned her keen azure eyes to the figure that melted out of the shadows. Fumeiyo cringed when he saw the malicious and insane grin on Kage's face.

Fujitaka crept behind Fumeiyo and asked softly, "What's going on? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Fumeiyo grinned and said, "Sure can!"

Kage assessed all the people what were there, assaulting him. "You have strong allies, Kaoru-san," he said coldly. "Let's see who you have. The Battousai, Zanza, the Oniwabanshu, and look, you even have Mibu's Wolf. The rest aren't important. They're just pieces in the game. They can be sacrificed."

Kaoru pried Mayonaka from waist and stepped forward. "You're wrong," Kaoru said defiantly. "They may be pawns to you, but to me, they are my friends. That's something you'll _never_ understand."

"She's right, Kage," said a voice from behind the group. "You _don't_ understand."

Everyone turned to the voice. The moonlight revealed Fumeiyo and Fujitaka. Kage looked at Fujitaka disbelievingly. "Fumeiyo I understand, but some one as worthless as you _DARES_ to defy me?!"

Fujitaka gulped and said strongly, "No. I am not worthless. Kaoru-san showed me that. I'm not afraid of what you may do. I have never agreed with your ways and I'm here to put a stop to them."

"Tsk," Kage snorted. "You'll regret this."

Kaoru picked the katana from the ground. She pointed it at Kage. "Kage," she said, her voice flinty. "This blade should be biting your flesh. I should plunge it into your heart for all the pain and suffering you made me endure." She turned to look at Kenshin, who gazed at her, shocked, but proudly. "But, I'm not like that. I am like Kenshin. I will not kill you. Anyway, you'd probably be dishonorable." She turned away and slowly walked towards the gate. Kage unsheathed his sword and flew at her turned back. Astonishment appeared on his face to see that Kaoru had parried his attack. The swords grated together, sending sparks flying. "Surprised?" she asked tauntingly.

"You think that you can match me?!" Kage leered at her.

            He broke contact and swung his sword at her delicate neck. She brought the sword up with graceful movements to protect her neck. Everyone watched the two attack each other, entranced by their dance. The rip of cloth and soft cry combined with a string of curses shook them out of their stupor. Kaoru clutched her leg where Kage had sliced her. The cut wasn't deep, but it was bleeding and it hurt. Kage bore down on Kaoru. Kenshin materialized out of nowhere and stopped Kage's downswing.

Aoshi saw people come up from the side of the yard. _I guess some people escaped the sleeping powder in the bombs,_ he thought.

He subtly got everyone's attention and motioned for them to turn around and attack the ninjas coming at them. They sprang at the enemies mercilessly. Kaoru, ignoring her bleeding leg, lunged at the person to her right and engaged them in a fierce fight. The open space became noisy and dusty from the fighting.

Meanwhile, Kage and Kenshin were launching attack after attack at each other.

"I guess I've made you angry, Battousai," Kage sneered.

Kenshin snarled, his self-control teetering on the edge. "You take a person I care for deeply and hurt her. Of course I'm angry!"

"If you're so angry, why won't you kill me?" came the infuriating question.

"Because I have made a vow not to kill and I wont break it, even if it's scum like you!" Kenshin spat back.

"Oh, tut. Speak nicely or my feeling shall be hurt!"

"Bakayarou! You don't dictate the rules of this fight!" Kenshin cried.

"Oh, but I do," Kage said coolly. "My turf, my rules."

Kenshin pushed Kage back, who stumbled and fell. Kenshin resheathed his sword. Kaoru quickly glanced at Kenshin's stance.

_The Battoujutsu, _she thought. A sharp pain on her cheek told her that her opponent had landed a hit. She reached into her coat and grabbed the katana's sheath. She smacked the man across the head soundly with it. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

            Sano left a trail of unconscious men behind him. He had a few scratches on his arms and chest. Close by was Yahiko, who was blinking blood from his eyes that dripped from a cut on his scalp. He brutally brought his shinai down on his opponent's head, causing him to crumple. Aoshi had his double kodachis out and given quite a few men gashes, incapacitating them. Misao and the other Oniwabanshu members were attacking a group of ninjas. To their left, Saito's blade was coated in blood. He killed the man to his left, ignoring that blood that covered his clothes. He moved onto his next victim, his eyes cold, yellow orbs. Mayonaka and Tsuyoi were nearby, back to back, fighting two rather large men. The men taunted them, but they kept their faces blank and attacked. Fumeiyo and Fujitaka smoothly attacked their former co-workers. They sported only a few scratches. Soujiro left few men alive around him, all the while smiling.

            Kenshin launched himself at Kage. His sakabatou flashed in the moonlight and hit Kage in the chest. Kage flew back and landed in a cloud of dust. He struggled to rise, using his sword to support his weight. His breathing was coming in gasps and he had a forming bruise on his chest.

"I-I w-wi-will not lo-lose to so-someone like you, B-Battousai," he wheezed. He shot a glance around the yard. Besides him, only two of his men where still standing, all either dead or knocked out. How could a bunch of misfits beat him? He wouldn't lose. He worked for eight years to get the Shadow Gumi to where it was now. Kage weakly stood up. His eyes reflected the hate that he harbored for twelve years. He raised his sword and ran blindly forward. A cry stopped him in his tracks.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" came a shrill cry from across the yard.

NOTE: Hey, y'all! This chapter came faster than chapter ten did! I haven't been all that busy since school is winding down, but that means my grades are slipping since I am becoming lazy. winces That's not good either. Oh, well. When it's summer, I'll be able to write to my heart's content. I guess that I'll have to find all the words that you don't know. But that isn't many so I don't think that I'll do it. (See. I AM lazy. Just stating facts!) Most of the words you know by now. I think the only thing I'm not sure of is what Misao's weapons are called. (And why am I rambling?) See you next chapter! Abayo! Keito-chan


	12. The Price of Freedom

Review Comments: Dai-chan, arigatou for reviewing me. If you give anything away, I swear that you won't live to see the next year! Just kidding! You know I would never do that! Ahem. Maybe. evil laugh I really don't like this dumb quick edit. I think that it's stupid. Oh well. Ji-chan, arigatou for reviewing me! Yes. You are "freaky." He peed on my rug! HAHA! I feel so bad for you! That really has to suck! Have fun with him! I really have to work on my other story! Oh, well! See you next chappie!

Disclaimer: Yeah. Um, I've been getting really lazy lately and haven't been doing Keito-chan's Adventures. I haven't had time 'cause school sucks and there are these nasty things called exams that high schoolers have to take. And, yeah. They take up a lot of my time. I'm lucky that this is even being typed because I'm actually supposed to be studying for finals right now. Heh. My bad! Well, back to the point of the whole disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters except the ones you've never heard of in the anime. (I really am lazy. I won't even write that character names!)

NOTE: As I said before, I'm getting lazy with my short story, Keito-chan's Adventures. So, hopefully, I'll put another episode in. School sucks and some of the kids in my chemistry class are immature assholes, so I really can't wait until I'm out and free from annoying teachers and retarded people! Gomen ne. I'm rambling. I hope you liked my last two chapters even if you didn't review. But, if you are reading this story, can you please review me. I've only had two faithful reviewers and they're my best friends, so the read everything before you do. (If you don't know, I handwrite my chapters before I type them. I have almost 3 notebooks of my 13 chapters so far! Chapter 13 will be posted soon too!)

Chapter 12- The Price of Freedom

"Oh, Kami-sama! NOOO!" came the cry again.

Tsuyoi choked as the sword slid out of his stomach. The man grinned, satisfied, as he lifted his sword to stab Tsuyoi again. He died with the same look on his face as Saito neatly sliced off his head.

Mayonaka's throat hurt from screaming so loudly. "Tsuyoi-oniichan!" she shrieked again, and stumbled to her brother, who was coughing up blood.

            The other man's sword hilt came down with a sickening crack on her black-haired head. She crumpled next to Tsuyoi. Kaoru dropped the katana and sprinted to her bleeding friends. She dropped to her knees, ignoring the blood that sprayed her face from the man who had laid the brutal blow to Mayonaka's head. Aoshi's kodachi protruded from his chest. The man fell heavily to the ground, dead. Kaoru gently turned Mayonaka on her back, trying to ignore that crushed bone and blood. Tears were uncontrollably rolling down her cheeks.

"G-go-gomen n-ne, Ka-Kaoru-sensei," Mayonaka gasped. "I al-almost got him. I-I knocked out t-two g-guys."

"Shh. No, you did perfectly fine, Mayonaka," Kaoru sobbed.

A slight smile appeared on her childish face and her head fell softly sideways. Kaoru choked, her breathing erratic. The sound of vomiting made her look at Tsuyoi. She slid her body to sit next to him. She pulled him into her lap, almost breaking down as his warm blood washed over her knees. His head rested in the crook of her arm.

"Ya, Kaoru-sensei. I-I'm glad that you-you're safe. Do y-you th-think I-I could train with you a-again w-when this is-is a-all o-over?" Kaoru's tears dripped onto his face. "D-don't cry, Kaoru-sensei," he said, raising his hand to wipe away a tear. He coughed, more blood dribbling down his chin.

"Hai! Hai! Hai!" she whispered frantically. "Just don't die, Tsuyoi!"

Tsuyoi tried to laugh. "W-who's dying?"

"Stop! Don't stain yourself!"

"Kaoru-sensei. I-I have s-something to c-confess," he struggled to say.

"Go ahead," Kaoru said shakily.

"I-I've a-always ha-had a-a cr-crush on yo-you. I-I just needed for you to k-know t-that."

"I-I had a small crush on you too, Tsuyoi," Kaoru confessed quietly. "Will you do me the honor of giving me a kiss?"

            Tsuyoi's eyes widened in pain and surprise and he managed to nod stiffly. Kaoru leaned down, eyes closed, and softly pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, his eyes were still closed and a there was a slight smile that played on his lips. He was dead. Kaoru bent her head and wept, feeling defeated.

Kenshin watched everything in horror. He resheathed his sword, ignoring Kage, and ran to Kaoru, who was moving Tsuyoi's body to lie next to Mayonaka's. Kenshin gathered her in his arms. She sobbed heavily into his chest, tears mingling with his sweat. Kenshin whispered her name over and over in to her hair. Misao hid her face in Aoshi's chest and everyone stared at the scene, unable to do anything. Saito observed the pair with indifferent eyes. Kaoru slowly raised her head from Kenshin's gi. Her eyes smoldered with hate. She glared at Kage.

"You baka yarou!" she growled. "You goddamned yarou! Those two were the only two students I had besides Yahiko! They were my friends and they did it for me! He was my age and she was only _ten_! You goddamned baka yarou! THEY DID IT FOR ME!" she broke down and her knees gave way.

Kenshin caught her by the arms and lowered her onto the ground. He turned to Kage, rage swirling in his eyes. "You will pay for what you've done."

Kage snorted. "It's not like I killed them," he said shrugging.

"You _DARE_!" Kenshin boomed.

Kage stepped back, scared by Kenshin's anger and aura. Kenshin sank into a comfortable battle stance.

"The Amakakeruryu no Hirameki!" Soujiro, Sanosuke, and Yahiko whispered in unison.

Before Kenshin started his attack, a woman, unfamiliar to him, threw herself in from of Kage.

"Onegai! Don't!" the women begged pitifully.

Kenshin blinked, confused and he heard Kaoru's strangled whisper. "H-Hikari!"

"O-onegai, don't kill him, Battousai!" she cried, still shielding Kage.

"Take a good look at this sword," Kenshin said coldly. "He would have been dead with my Battoujutsu if I had a normal sword."

"I-it's a sakabatou!" Hikari said, amazed.

"Kenshin vowed twelve years ago to not kill," Kaoru spoke up quietly. Hikari glanced at her quickly, color draining out of her face when she saw what Kaoru looked like. "He won't kill Kage, trust me."

Kage stepped around Hikari's outstretched arms. "Get back, Hikari," Kage said harshly. "I don't need your help." Hikari lowered her arms submissively and backed away from him. Kage gripped his sword tighter and hissed, "Let's go!"

Kenshin sank back into a battle stance. They sped at each other and Kenshin's sword flashed in the moonlight. Kage's sword flew past Hikari and embedded itself into the wall. Hikari stared at it. Kage rose in the air and landed a few yards away.

Hikari ran to him. "Kage!" she cried. "Are you okay?!" She didn't get a response from him. She glared at Kenshin. "You've killed him! You lied! You've killed the man I love!"

A small, blood-covered hand rested on her shoulder. Hikari looked up. "Ka-chan," she whispered. "He's dead! He's left me!"

"No, he hasn't," she said kindly. She reached down and felt a faint pulse in Kage's neck.

"He isn't dead, just unconscious," Kenshin said. "Like a majority of the men here. Only a few are dead."

Kaoru jumped when Kage stirred. Hikari looked at him with a joyful cry.

"Don't move! You'll hurt yourself more," said Kaoru. "I'm surprised that you're even awake."

Kage looked at her in disbelief. "W-why are you helping m-me?"

"I don't need to tell you that," Kaoru said carefully.

"I won't be pitied," he said, voice getting louder. He pulled a dagger from his gi. He tried to lunge at Kaoru, but Hikari jumped in front of her. The sharp blade ripped through her stomach. Hikari fell heavily in front of Kage. Kaoru stared at the unmoving body.

"Hi-Hikari," Kage whispered. He gaped, shell shocked at her body.

Kenshin came up behind Kaoru, who flinched. "Kaoru-dono, let's go home."

"I can't leave her, Kenshin. I can't. She was one of my friends too!"

"Get out," Kage growled suddenly. "Get the hell out of here! I don't want you here! GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin whispered in her ear urgently. "There's nothing we can do for either of them now. Leave him be."

Kaoru nodded unfocusedly and weakly turned towards the group. She noticed that Sanosuke was carrying Tsuyoi's body and Aoshi was carrying Mayonaka's. Kaoru tried to make her way to the group, but her legs were weak. She stumbled and Kenshin reached out to steady her. He picked her up and cradled her like child. Kenshin felt her light frame relax and he heard her whisper, "Sayōnara, Hikari."

Fumeiyo walked over to the pair. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead softly. "Gomen nasai, Kaoru," he whispered. He felt Kenshin stiffen in jealousy.

"Fumeiyo," she said. "You can stay at my dojo. It's the only thing I can offer you. You may stay there as long as you would like."

Fumeiyo smiled at her. "That would be great, Kaoru," he agreed. "I'll walk you back to the dojo and then, I'm coming back to gather my things."

"We can't go to the dojo first!" Kaoru exclaimed weakly.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin cajoled. "You're hurt! You need to get home!"

"No," she muttered. She looked at the bodies of Tsuyoi and Mayonaka. "We-we have to bring-"

"I understand, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said. "We'll go and tell their parents and give them their bodies."

The group made their way to the hidden path. Kaoru was sleeping lightly in Kenshin's arms, her arms wrapped around his neck. As they walked, Yahiko walked mournfully next Sanosuke, sniffing occasionally. Sano looked down at him sympathetically.

"It hurts, doesn't it," he said, quietly.

"It's not fair," Yahiko sniffed. "I really those two! I couldn't protect either of them! Mayonaka was ten!" Tears leaked out of his eyes. "Plus, I thought that Tsuyoi was just like his name. Strong, and honorable."

"I know what it's like to lose someone I look up to. We both do," he said, looking at Katsu, who joined them when they left the complex's yard. He bore shallow cuts to show that he saw action.

"The pain will be there," Katsu said, "but, it will make you stronger and give you the will to fight."

"Arigatou," Yahiko said, his voice wavering.

Behind them, there was Aoshi and Misao. Misao looked at Mayonaka's face. It was relaxed and peaceful. She pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"You can't dwell on it, Misao," Aoshi said. "That won't bring her back."

"I know," she said quietly. "But, she's just too young. They both. It's so sad how life can be finished so soon and so quickly."

"Hai. It's like when you pick a flower. It lasts only a while before it's gone." He saw Misao wince. "Gomen ne, but it's true. Life can be crushed as easily as it begins. Simple as that. Life is expandable."

Misao shuddered. "That sounds horrible, Aoshi-sama," she remarked.

"Harsh as it is," he reasoned. "It's true."

"Hai, wakatta."

No one talked for a few minutes. After they reached the main road, Kenshin whispered to Kaoru to wake up. "Where is Tsuyoi and Mayonaka's house?" he asked.

"By the Akebeko. It's a few streets away. I'll show you. Let me down, onegai, Kenshin."

            Kenshin reluctantly complied and Kaoru started forward, dreading to see the devastated faces of Tsuyoi and Mayonaka's parents. They would never forgive her, she knew it. The low mutter of voice from the back of the straggled group reached her ears.

Fumeiyo and Fujitaka were arguing quietly between themselves. "Let me go back with you can get my stuff!" Fujitaka argued.

"No!" Fumeiyo said forcefully. "It'll be safer if only one person goes. They won't notice one. Plus, I'll get your stuff for you. Stay at the dojo with Kaoru and everyone."

Fujitaka opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it. He sighed. "I'm not going to win, so why bather. I'll stay at the dojo with the Battousai and Kaoru-san."

Fumeiyo smile. "Good. Oh. It look like were at the kids' house."

Kaoru stepped up to the wooden door. She raised a shaking hand to knock. "Fuyusuki-san," she called, voice barely above a whisper. "Fuyusuki-san."

Kenshin placed his hand over hers, which was resting on the doorframe. It was trembling. He got close to her face, and his red hair brushed her cheek. "Don't be afraid, Kaoru-dono. We won't desert you. You aren't to blame for what happened tonight. They fought bravely and honorably tonight. They died doing what they wanted."

Kaoru closed her eyes and nodded.

"Remember. We won't desert you now. I'll never desert you," he added, lips brushing her ear as he spoke those words.

Kaoru's eyes opened quickly. Her breath got caught in her throat and her heart faltered. Given new strength by Kenshin's words, Kaoru knocked on the door a little harder. "Fuyusuki-san," she called firmly. There was no answer. "Fuyusuki-san!" she called again. There was still no answer.

            Kaoru slid open the door and stepped in. She stopped dead. The moonlight that flooded the area showed every detail of the room. Including the two small shrines side by side. She shuffled clumsily towards them and fell to her knees, sobbing slightly.

"What's the matter, Kaoru-dono?!" Kenshin asked, rushing forward. Her chocked sob and pointing finger told him everything. "Fuyusuki Kazu and Fuyusuki Yukino," he said." Died from a plague last year."

"They were alone for a year! They knew they could come to me!" Kaoru cried into her hands.

The amount of tears that didn't fall when the two first died now fell fast down her face. Yahiko was sniffling and a few tears escaped from his eyes, and Misao was silently sobbing into Omasa's shoulder.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said sorrowfully. "Let's give them their last rites at the dojo, a place they longed to be at. They didn't even defy their parents in death. We can bury them together."

"I can get headstones made," Katsu said. "I have connections there."

"Okay," Kaoru said hoarsely and got up.

            Kenshin thought she moved like an old lady, stiff and hunched. It pained him to see her like that. Her face was bruised and cut, along with her arms and he suspected her legs. He felt that the condition she was in was his fault.

            As if reading his mind, Kaoru brushed past him and whispered, "Don't worry about me. There's no need to fret. I'll be fine." She smiled sweetly and walked out of the silent house slowly, Kenshin following her.

            The rest of the group went ahead of Kaoru and Kenshin. Fumeiyo stopped for a few seconds, thinking, and walked back to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Ya, Fumeiyo," Kaoru said.

"Ya," he said distractedly. "Ano, can I talk to you?" he looked pointedly at Kenshin, telling him that he wasn't included in their conversation. Kenshin frowned a little, but he started to move ahead.

"I'll give you two some privacy," he said stiffly and fell into step next to Saito, who was smoking as usual.

He gave Kenshin a side-glance and took a drag from his cigarette. "Are you jealous, Battousai?" he asked tauntingly.

Kenshin glared at him and said, huffily, "No! I am _not_ jealous!"

"Hmm. And I'm your best friend," Saito said sarcastically. "Get over your pride, Battousai, because someday it will hurt someone. Namely her." He flicked his eyes to Kaoru, who was talking with Fumeiyo.

Kenshin sighed, knowing Saito was right. "Okay! So I'm jealous! Big deal. I love, so I have a good reason to be jealous. Happy now, Saito?"

Saito just took another drag of his cigarette and didn't say anything.

"Baka," Kenshin muttered through clenched teeth.

As soon as Kenshin was out of earshot, Fumeiyo started talking, low and fast. "Are you sure you're okay? A lot has happened tonight. We could stop so you can rest, if you'd like?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No, that's okay. I really am fine. I'm stronger than I look, you know."

Fumeiyo smiled. "You certainly proved it earlier. Oh. Fujitaka has the package of kimonos and, when I go back, I'll get the katana that you dropped. I really want you to have it."

"Arigatou," she said. "What are you going to do now that you're not in the Shadow Gumi anymore?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Hm. That's a good question. I didn't think about it. Maybe Fujitaka and I can get a job or do some sort of handy work. If we get enough money, we can open a dojo and then we can be rivals!"

"Ne! But that would be fun! Demo, you'd probably get more students."

Fumeiyo looked confused.

"My dojo was framed two years ago," she explained. "All my students left and there   was-" she paused. "An incident. That's how I met Kenshin. Then a few days later, we picked up Yahiko. He used to be a pickpocket for the yukuza. He had to pay a nonexistent debt for when his mother got syphilis and had to be put in the hospital. His father had died in the Bakamatsu. Now he's my student!" she finished proudly.

            Fumeiyo looked at Kaoru's beaming face. This was her true self. The person who believed in forgiveness and second chances. She trusted easily, laughed a lot, and was strong in more ways than one. This girl was one who loved with her heart. This was the girl that deserved the Battousai and the Battousai was worthy of her. Fumeiyo's heart panged painfully. He would never be able to hold her like the Battousai someday would. He could tell that she viewed him as an overprotective older brother, just like Sanosuke. But, he figured, that wasn't that bad. He'd find love again.

"Kaoru waved her hand in front of Fumeiyo's face. "Ne! Are you alive!?"

"Oh, gomen ne. I didn't realize that I spaced out!" Fumeiyo said sheepishly.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and muttered, "Only you." She jogged up next to Misao and started a quiet conversation with her.

            Fumeiyo smiled to himself and was at the rear of the group for the rest of the walk to the dojo. Saito left once they got to the outskirts of the town. He said something about filing a report on the Shadow Gumi. When the dojo came into sight, Kaoru let out a cry of joy.

Kenshin stopped, turned, and held out his hand to her. "You did this once for me when I came back from Kyoto," he said softly. "Now it's my turn. Welcome home, Kaoru-dono!"

            Kaoru choked down a sob and placed her hand in Kenshin's calloused one. Warmth flooded her body and a blush crept onto her cheeks. Kenshin felt the same warmth fill his body. He felt confused by it because it had never happened before, not even with Tomoe. Even so, he held Kaoru's hand tightly as the opened the gate to the dojo. It was finally over.

            Megumi jumped when she heard the clack of the dojo's gate. She ran out of the practice room, her normally graceful self, tripping over a pail of water. Her face was a smile, but it was wiped off her face when she saw Kaoru, and Tsuyoi and Mayonaka being carried by Aoshi and Sanosuke. The two men were covered in Tsuyoi and Mayonaka's blood.

"Oh my," she said, running to the group. "What happened?!"

Sanosuke shook his head and said, "Not now, Kitsune. I think it's better if you treat wounds. We'll tell you everything later."

"A-ano, hai," she said. She had never seen Sanosuke so serious. "Onegai, place Tsuyoi-kun and Mayonaka-chan in the practice room. I have futon set up in there. She then noticed Fujitaka and Fumeiyo. "Who are these two?" she asked, while leading everyone into the bright practice room.

Fumeiyo and Fujitaka looked around the room, impressed.

_Kaoru has a reason to proud her dojo,_ Fumeiyo thought. _It's so nice!_

Megumi's curt voice broke through his thoughts. "Well? Who are you?"

"Oh! Gomen nasai. "Fumeiyo said bowing. Fujitaka bowed next to him. "Forgive me for not answering immediately. We used to be part of the Shadow Gumi. I was the one who attacked Kaoru initially. Then I helped her."

"Same for me," Fujitaka said.

"Oh," was the only thing Megumi said to Fumeiyo's longwinded explanation. She clapped her hand lightly. "Get Tsuyoi-kun and Mayonaka-chan on futons, Ken-san, can you bring Kaoru to her room? I'll attend to her in there." Kenshin nodded and he and Kaoru left the room. "Everyone who knows they're injured sit by the wall. If you think you aren't, then sit by the wall adjacent to where the others are sitting. I'll look at you anyway."

            Everyone moved to the walls while Megumi turned to the dead children in front of her. Tears dripped onto Mayonaka's face as she assessed her head wound. The tears left clean tracks through the blood. When she moved to Tsuyoi, she was nearly sick. She peeled his blood soaked practice outfit away from the wound. The gash was so deep that she was able to see some of his intestines. She put her hand over her mouth. Megumi suddenly felt strong arms around her. She looked up into Sanosuke's grim and sad face.

"Oh, Sanosuke!" she said, burying her face into his shoulder. "Why? They're so young! They died as if they were part of the Bakamatsu! It's not right! It's not fair!"

No one said anything as Sanosuke stroked Megumi's hair. "Kitsune, look at me." Megumi lifted her head. "They died honorable deaths. Ones that they wanted. I wish we could bring them back too. But, we can't. We're going to bury them here. There's nothing more we can so. Just concentrate on the people sitting on the wall. You can save them." He kissed her forehead and sat next to Katsu, leaning against the wall.

Megumi gathered herself and said to Yahiko, "Come here. I think you're the worst." She pulled out he medical bag and began to examine Yahiko's wound.

            Kenshin and Kaoru walked through the dark halls. Kenshin stopped and Kaoru looked at him curiously, turning her body to face his.

"Kenshin," she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Doushita?"

"Kaoru-dono," he said, taking a step towards her. "I have to tell you something."

Kaoru backed against the wall as Kenshin took another step towards her. "W-what is it, Kenshin?"

            Kenshin stopped when he saw Kaoru looking at him fearfully. He was perturbed. He had never frightened Kaoru, even when he was the Battousai. Why now? He noted that Kaoru's breathing was in quick, short breaths and she was sweating lightly. Hurt and confusion passed onto his facial features as he turned away from her.

"Let's go to your room, Kaoru-dono," he said distantly. "I'll tell you what I was going to tell you another day."

"H-hai," Kaoru said quietly, quite aware of the pain she had just inflicted on him. But she had a good reason to be afraid if a man advanced on her like that, didn't she?

"Ken-" she began, but she bit the inside of her cheek. She couldn't take back what she had just done. She lowered her head and looked at the floor while she walked. When Kenshin cleared his throat loudly, he head lifted up slowly. They were at her room already and Kenshin had the door slid open. He stepped inside and unrolled the futon that was in the corner.

"Here, Kaoru-dono," he said as she shuffled into the room lit only by moonlight. "Rest until Megumi-san comes and examines you, onegai." He turned to leave.

"Matte, Kenshin," Kaoru called.

"Hai?" Kenshin asked, while turning.

Kaoru looked out the window. "Ano, arigatou for saving me. And," she stopped, blinking back tears. "Gomen nasai for all the trouble I caused you and everyone else."

Kenshin walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He winced when he saw her flinch at his touch. "It's okay, Kaoru-dono. I would have gladly gone against the whole Shadow Gumi alone to get you back."

Kaoru's heart stopped. What was he implying? What was her spacey, redheaded rurouni saying?

"Remember, Kaoru-dono. I will never leave this dojo. He turned and stepped into the hall. "Or you. You can always come to me, Kaoru-dono. I'll always lend an ear."

He slid the door shut and Kaoru listened to his footsteps fade away. She sighed and picked up one of her sleeping yukatas out of the box on the floor. She carefully took off her bloody practice clothes and laid them down on the floor. She looked at her body in contempt.

"Iya!" she yelled. "Iya!" She collapsed on the floor and hugged her yukata to her chest, sobbing. "Kitanai desu! My body is so gross!"

She heard footsteps running to her room. She turned away from the door as it slid open. Kenshin stood there, frantic, and stared at her bare, bruised and cut back.

"Kaoru-dono!" he said, hurrying towards her. "Doushita?!"

"Chiwaru na!" she screamed. "Miru na! Watashi wa kitanai!" She drew her knees into her chest and sobbed harder. "I don't deserve to be alive!"

Kenshin's eyes widened and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "What are you saying!? Don't say things like that!"

Kaoru pulled herself out of his grasp and hurled herself into the corner. She sat there, shaking like a leaf.

            Kenshin stood up and looked around wildly for something to cover her. He spotted her blanket. "Kaoru-dono, I'm going to get Megumi-san!" he said while tucking the blanket around her. "Don't do anything till we get back! Onegai!" Kenshin sprinted out of the door and into the hallway.

He was panting slightly by the time he reached the practice room. "Me-Megumi-san," he said. "Kaoru-dono!"

"Himura! What happened to Kaoru-san?!" Misao asked.

"I don't know! But she's hysterical!" he said.

Fumeiyo's eyes widened. _Oh no!_ he thought. He got up and ran past Kenshin. Yahiko got up and followed him.

"Oi!" Fumeiyo turned to see Yahiko running behind him. "You don't even know where her room is!" he commented. "I'll show you!"

Yahiko led Fumeiyo through the hallways to an open door. They peered in and saw Kaoru huddled in the corner.

"Kaoru-" Fumeiyo started to say, but was interrupted by a loud commanding voice.

"Get out of the way!" Megumi said to Fumeiyo.

"Hey, you-" he said, but was silenced by Megumi's glare.

"You haven't been looked at yet. Go back into the practice room. Genzai-san is there examining everyone else." She turned to Yahiko, who turned pale and gulped. "And you!" she seethed. "You know better! You need stitched in the head wound and you're running around the dojo! I could kill you!" She sucked in her breath. "All of you get out and let me attend to her!"

Kenshin peeked around Fumeiyo. "Megumi-san. You might want your bag," he said, holding it out to her.

"Arigatou, Ken-san," she said. "Now, onegai, leave do I can help Kaoru."

"Is there anything I can do to help, Megumi-san?" Kenshin asked helplessly.

Megumi thought for a moment. "Hai." She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small packet. "Here. This is filled with calming herbs. Boil them in water and add it in with some tea. Only a little though."

Kenshin nodded and hurried to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

Megumi glared at Fumeiyo and Yahiko. "Go back to and get check out by Genzai-san." Yahiko mumbled curses while Fumeiyo meekly obliged.

"Now," Megumi said, turning to Kaoru, "tell me what happened."

"Watashi wa kitanai, Megumi-san!"

"How? What happened?" she asked as she helped Kaoru into her yukata.

"I can't! I can't!" she cried.

"You can and you will!" Megumi said firmly. "I'll ask again. What happened?"

Kaoru threw her arms around Megumi's neck and sobbed into he shoulder. "He raped me! Kage raped me!"

            A crash from outside the door made them both look up. Megumi untangled Kaoru's arms from her neck and walked to the door and opened it. Kenshin stood there, a broken teacup at his feet and a shock look on his face.

Kaoru looked at him, horrified, and them buried her face in her hands.

Megumi looked at the pair nervously. "You two need to discuss this alone," she said and walked out of the room, past Kenshin.

Kaoru's head was still in her hands when Megumi left. Kenshin shut the door. He mechanically made his was to Kaoru's huddled form.

He squatted down in front of her. "Kaoru-dono," he said. "Look at me, Kaoru-dono."

"I can't," she whispered.

"Don't forget what I said," he reminded her. "I'll always listen to what you have to say." He pulled her hands away from her face. Her eyes were tightly closed and she turned her face away from him. "Kaoru-dono," he said, holding her hands tightly. "Why won't you let me help you?!"

Kaoru ignored his question and asked, "How can you stand to touch me? Watashi wa kitanai."

Kenshin lifted his hand and forced her head to face his. "Open your eyes, Kaoru-dono," he said sternly. The tone of his voice made her open her eyes in surprise. "Good," his tone was back to its normal softness. "You're not dirty. Never in a million years could you ever be dirty."

"Demo-" Kaoru protested as tears trickled from her eyes.

"No buts," he said, wiping the tears away gently. "You are the purest, most innocent person I can think of."

"Stop," Kaoru said. "I don't deserve this."

"Why won't you let me help you!?" Kenshin demanded, slightly angry.

"And why don't _you_ let _me_ help you!?" she shot back hysterically. "You push me away whenever I try to help you! That's painful! Well, now, you can feel the pain I do!"

Kaoru stopped when she saw Kenshin freeze. Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, God," she said, rocking back and forth. "What have I done?! Oh, kuso! How could I have said something like that?!"

"Kaoru-dono, stop it!" Kenshin said. "I deserved that." Kaoru started to shake her head, but he cupped her face in his hands. She shivered. "No, I deserved that. I do push you away. And do you want to know why? Because I'm scared! Scared of losing everything that I hold dear! I'm scared of losing you like I did Tomoe!"

"K-Kenshin," Kaoru stuttered.

"Want to know what I was going to tell you earlier," Kenshin said huskily, "Kaoru?"

            Megumi quickly gathered up the broken teacup pieces and ran into the kitchen. She dropped the sharp shards onto the cutting board next to the cooling herbal tea. She winced as a piece cut her. She breathed the deep aroma of the tea in deeply. It cleared her head and allowed her to think rationally. She ran back into the practice room.

"Kitsune!" Sano said, getting up quickly. "How's Jo-chan?! What happened to her!? Fumeiyo and Yahiko wouldn't say anything!"

"I told you I didn't know anything!" Yahiko said irritably.

Megumi faltered. She didn't know if she should tell them or not.

"Megumi," Sano said worriedly. "What happened? What's wrong with Jo-chan?"

Megumi pulled Sano by the shirt so that she could whisper in his ear. Yahiko strained to hear. "She was raped by Kage, Sanosuke," she said. "Kenshin overheard Kaoru telling me. He's in with her now." Sano's eyes widened in shock.

Yahiko gasped.

Then, Sano's eyes narrowed and he turned, livid, to Fumeiyo. He grabbed Fumeiyo by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "You yarou!" he growled. "You knew, didn't you?! You baka yarou!"

Misao jumped up. "Sano!" Misao cried and tried to pull on his arm to release Fumeiyo.

Fumeiyo struggled in Sano's grip, but stilled when he felt the coldness of steel on his jugular. He swallowed hard.

"Why don't you just tell us what happened to the girl," Aoshi suggested icily, putting a little more pressure on the kodachi that was pressed to Fumeiyo's neck. "We'd all like to know for one reason or another." He lowered the kodachi.

Sano dropped Fumeiyo.

He glared at Sano and straightened his gi. "She was raped by Kage," he said stonily.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"C'mon," Misao said. "Don't joke like that." She laughed forcibly and fakely. "What really happened to Kaoru-san?"

"Why would I lie!?" Fumeiyo bit out harshly.

Aoshi stepped behind Misao protectively and shot Fumeiyo a death glare.

"How," Sano began shakily. "How could you not tell us?! How cruel can you be?!"

"Oi!" Fujitaka said, jumping to Fumeiyo's defense. "He had a justifiable reason to not tell the Battousai _OR_ you."

Soujiro cleared his throat slightly. "Well," Soujiro began, "I don't think it was very wise for you no to tell Himura-san and the others."

"You don't think this doesn't hurt me either?!" Fumeiyo demanded. "How do you think I felt? I was outside the room when it happened! I had to hear her screams and pleas! You don't know how much that hurts!"

"Yet you didn't have the courage to stop him!" Yahiko shouted at him. "You could have saved her a lot of pain by preventing him from doing that!"

"And she would have never been rescued in the amount of time that she was if I had done that! Kage wouldn't have hesitated in killing me for interfering with his 'fun!' You're lucky that I didn't get killed by him, or else you would have been up the creek!" he said roughly. "I figured that she would tell you in her own time. I can't help that Battousai found out."

Soujiro cleared his throat nervously again. "We've all have a shock," he said carefully. "I think it would be best if everyone went into their rooms and calmed their tempers." He smiled slightly. "And I don't think that Megumi-san wants us aggravating our wounds, either."

Everyone reluctantly agreed to retire to his or her rooms after being forced by Megumi. Genzai-san had left a little while earlier. Megumi had Sano help her arrange Tsuyoi and Mayonaka's bodies for their burial rites.

Sano noticed Fumeiyo go outside. "I wonder where he's going," he grumbled while he helped Megumi clean up her medical supplies. They had pulled sheets over Tsuyoi and Mayonaka.

"Oh, leave him be," Megumi quipped, hitting him lightly on the head.

"Demo, nande?" he asked, giving her a puppy face.

"Because he's been through just as much you have, so be nice," she replied.

Sano sighed. "Hai, Kitsune," he said before kissing her nose, then her mouth.

Fumeiyo and Fujitaka walked outside. "Are you going to the syndicate?" Fujitaka questioned.

"Hai," Fumeiyo answered. "I'm telling Kage personally of my departure from the Shadow Gumi."

Fujitaka looked worried. "Be careful," he said.

Fumeiyo gave him the thumbs-up sign and said, "No problem! Ja ne!"

            Fumeiyo made his way into the complex through an entrance that only he, Fujitaka, and Tomoko knew. It was perfectly concealed and it avoided contact with people. It was in the far corner of the yard, by a pond.

            Fumeiyo stepped next to the worn bench. He stood, staring at the still water for a minute. Rustling in a nearby bush made him reach for his sword, but he dropped his hand when he realized it was only a fox and her kits. He noticed something odd around their necks. It looked like hair ribbons. Fumeiyo rubbed his eyes and shook his head and looked again, but the foxes were gone. Convinced that it was his mind playing tricks on him, he continued down the path.

            He saw Kaoru's katana as drew closer to the middle of the yard. He cautiously ran out and grabbed the katana quickly. He bolted back on the path and entered the building through an open window. He slithered from corridor to corridor until he reached his room. He gathered a few of his things in a cloth bag and then, he went across the hall to Fujitaka's room and gathered some of his things. He then made his way through the maze of hallways to a room he visited often.

            Fumeiyo heard strings of cursed and gasps coming from Kage's room. He slid the door open to reveal Kage kneeling before Hikari, who had been washed, her wound stitched closed, and dressed in a pure white kimono with tiny white flowers and a pink obi. It was the kimono she wanted to where when she got married.

Kage looked up when he heard the door slid open. "You!" he snarled when he saw Fumeiyo. "What are you doing back here, you traitorous scum?!"

"To pay my respects to Hikari and." He paused. "I came to tell you that Fujitaka and I are leaving. We're never coming back. This is the end of your precious Shadow Gumi. It's broken and in pieces. Have fun trying to pick them up."

Kage shook with rage as Fumeiyo knelt in front Hikari's body and said a quick prayer. He stood up and turned to leave.

"You think it's that easy," he heard Kage spit. "My game isn't over! I won't lose!" He then heard the cocking of a pistol.

"Ka-" he started to say.

A shot rang out through the building.

Please don't kill me! I know it's a bad place to stop! But that's what cliffhangers are for. When my friend Ji-chan read it in my notebook, this is what she wrote. "… I hope you enjoy my cliffhangers, you evil, evil, evil, evil, evil, aku, aku, aku, aku, aku, aku, aku, aku hito!!!!!" Now I know that aku is evil. But I'm afraid about what hito is. She didn't tell me. Okay, now that I've been sitting at the computer for four hours straight typing this, I'm hungry and I think I have carpel's tunnel. Ow. My fingers hurt. I've also listened to four hours of Japanese music. I think I need a nap! WAH Instead of Keito-chan's Adventures this time, I'm going to put up a very…interesting conversation that I had with my friend Jouji-kun. (George-kun) Have fun. Oh. You also get translations this time because I'm sure you have no clue what Kaoru's saying when she's flipping out. laughs nervously My bad! Well, see you next chapter! Abayo! Keito-chan 3

JAPANESE TRANSLATION

Iya- I hate it

Kitanai desu- it's dirty (talking about her body)

Chiwaru na- don't touch me

Miru na- don't look at me

Watashi wa kitanai- I'm dirty

Nande- why

AND NOW, THE WEIRD CONVERSATION!!! (with this, Jouji-kun and I refer to ourselves as brother and sister, but we're not. And this conversation just shows how bored we were one night. Jouji-kun is also a gamer, Keito-chan hears blah blah blah every time people start to talk about games!)

Keito-chan: i'm getting ready to search for a fanfiction

Jouji-kun: cool

Jouji-kun: do u have ur map?

Keito-chan: haha

Jouji-kun: dun tell me u lost the map

Keito-chan: uh....no of course not cough

Jouji-kun: o god..we're all gonna die!!

Keito-chan: oops?

Jouji-kun: eh o well...(takes out candy)..mmmm candy

Keito-chan: heh

Jouji-kun: want some?

Keito-chan: oh powerpuff girl, i've got some candy

Keito-chan: hai

Keito-chan: please

Jouji-kun: well..here but dun lose it..LIKE THE MAP! lol

Jouji-kun: (hands candy)

Keito-chan: yay

Keito-chan: takes candy and shoves it in mouth

Keito-chan: ummi

Jouji-kun: hey were did that candy go?

Jouji-kun: U LOST THE CANDY!!!

Jouji-kun: O GOD!!

Keito-chan: no...it's not lost

Jouji-kun: were is it?

Keito-chan: it's in my digestive tract

Jouji-kun: well how is it gonan help us there?

Keito-chan: magic? either that or i barf it up?

Jouji-kun: hmm...lemme think over these options lol

Keito-chan: haha

Keito-chan: i think i'll run away before i hear them

Keito-chan: runs

Jouji-kun: (chases)

Keito-chan: runs faster and hids in a tree and watches jouji-kun run by

Keito-chan: hee hee i'm safe

Keito-chan: nyah nyah

Jouji-kun: (hears noise and runs to tree)

Jouji-kun: got ya!

Keito-chan: jumps into another tree

Keito-chan: jumps down and bolts again

Jouji-kun: (chases again)

Keito-chan: pulls out samurai sword

Keito-chan: come on! I'll kick your ass

Jouji-kun: (pulls out braod sword and katana) bring it!

Jouji-kun: broad

Keito-chan: pulls out another japanese long sword

Keito-chan: alright

Keito-chan: come on!

Keito-chan: runs at jouji-kun and does a battoujutsu

Jouji-kun: (ten other men come up and join me)

Keito-chan: pulls a Battousai and kills the men

Jouji-kun: (uses magic to cause lightning)

Jouji-kun: i'm sorry its so cool

Keito-chan: forgiven

Keito-chan: pulls out a bokken and puts other swords in their sheaths

Jouji-kun: (picks up stick)

Keito-chan: hya!!!!! runs at jouji-kun again

Keito-chan: Ryu Syu Sen!

Jouji-kun: (throw stick and runs)

Keito-chan: ah hahahaha! I win and remain forever victorious

Jouji-kun: (throws bucket at head)

Keito-chan: cuts bucket in half and looks at jouji-kun coldly

Keito-chan: do you really want to be humiliated

Jouji-kun: (summons alexandra)

Keito-chan: ???

Keito-chan: who's alexandra

Jouji-kun: (alexandra is a gaint robot thingy that pretty much fires a gaint beam and hurt severything in its way)

Keito-chan: used sword as a shield

Keito-chan: and it works

Keito-chan: i am invincible

Keito-chan: mwa hahaha

Jouji-kun: (summons carbuncle)

Keito-chan: ??

Jouji-kun: (carbuncle is a cute little rabbit that makes me invicible to ne damage

Jouji-kun: )

Keito-chan: summons demons and has them chase jouji-kun

Jouji-kun: 9stands there casue i'm invicable

Jouji-kun: ()

Keito-chan: then a giant demon eats you and you're no longer invincible, you're dead

Keito-chan: i still win

Jouji-kun: u just killed ur own brother..young lady i'm surprised at u

Keito-chan: oops, my bad

Jouji-kun: what will mom say?

Keito-chan: way to go?

Jouji-kun: and dad?

Keito-chan: what did you do? i can't hear you above the motorcycles!

Keito-chan: heh

Jouji-kun: (crys because of feeling of unlovingness)

Keito-chan: hugs jouji-kun

Keito-chan: i love you big bro

Jouji-kun: (hugs bac) i love u too sis

Keito-chan: giggle that was fun


	13. A Shoulder to Cry On

Review Comments: Ji-chan, uh, yeah. You're the henjin! Just kidding. Arigatou for reviewing me! Okay, I won't send a Death INC. emails, you'll just get the logo. I won't say anything. I had fun doing the logo. Anyway, Frank the squirrel. Dai-chan, did you have a fun time studying for finals? I bet not! Almost a week since we've been out. Haha! I know it's sad that Mayonaka and Tsuyoi are dead. And poor Fumeiyo. Kage killed him. So sad! I'm glad that you liked the conversation between Jouji-kun and me! It was funny! Arigatou for reviewing me, and My Rurouni, the Tokyo treat!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fun characters except for the remaining characters since four of them are dead. Sayōnara, Hikari, Tsuyoi, Mayonaka, and Fumeiyo.

Chapter 13- A Shoulder to Cry On

Kenshin's face loomed closer to Kaoru's. "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you. I've put it off for too long," he said.

Kaoru closed her eyes and shuddered. Kenshin stopped and suppressed a sigh. "Kaoru, why are you afraid of me now? You weren't even afraid when you first attacked me, remember?" He smiled at the memory.

_"Ne! Hitokiri Battousai!"_

_The redheaded man with violet eyes and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, turned._

_"Your murderous reign is over!"_

_"ORO!?"_

_"Kyaaa!" the raven-haired girl charged at him._

"You weren't even afraid when I was Battousai. Why now?" He cupped her cut cheek carefully with his calloused hand.

"I can't help it," she explained softly. "It's not you. But, every time you advance on me, I lose all rationality and I think it's Kage." Kenshin frowned slightly. "He looked like you, but with gray eyes and black hair." She reached up timidly and brushed his bangs away from his face. Her eyes met his, and she finally realized the emotion that played in his eyes from two days ago. She smiled kindly. Her fingers trailed down to trace his cross scar. "His eyes don't hold the kindness and compassion that yours carry." Her hand trailed down to his chest to rest on his heart. "His heart doesn't have the pureness and cares yours has."

It was then his turn to whisper, "Kaoru, I don't deserve this." His hand gripped the hand that was on his chest. "I am stained with blood. That's not pure."

"Gomen ne, Kenshin," Kaoru said. "I didn't mean to push you away. I don't ever want you to leave me." She started to cry softly. "Gomen ne! Gomen nasai!"

Kenshin pulled her into his arms and cradled her like a child. He rocked her back and forth, singing quietly to her.

"Kenshin?" she asked sleepily, a half hour later.

"Hm?"

"What were you going to say before? You know, when you said that you would tell me another day."

"Oh, that," he said uncomfortably. "I think I _will_ leave that until another day, Kaoru-dono."

_We're back to 'dono',_ she thought sadly. "Okay, Kenshin," she said and fell asleep.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin asked quietly. "Do you think that you will be okay now?" When he didn't get a response from her, he craned his neck to see her face. He smiled slightly when he saw her sleeping. He bent down and whispered, "Welcome home," in her ear. Her response was to snuggle closer to him and fist her hand in his gi. Yawning sleepily, Kenshin leaned against the wall and slowly fell asleep.

Aoshi woke up to someone sniffing at about three in the morning. He saw Misao standing at the window, moonlight reflecting her tears.

"Misao," Aoshi asked.

Misao jumped. "Aoshi-sama," she said, voice high pitched. She quickly wiped her tears away. "You scared me?"

He got up and put his arms around her shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh! I wasn't crying!" she said with false brightness. "I got something in my eyes!"

"Don't lie. You can't fool me, Misao," he reprimanded. "Didn't Okina teach you not to lie? I know I did."

Misao gave a short laugh. "Okay. You know me too well." Her face sobered up. "I can't stand the fact that so many people are still dying in the Meiji Era. So much for it being peaceful." She turned to face Aoshi. "I thought that maybe, just maybe our lives would be peaceful after the whole Kyoto incident."

Aoshi scrutinized her face intensely. "Life is far from being free from pain and sorrow. If our lives were ever to be peaceful, there would be no reason to go to heaven. This would be heaven. We are made to have sorrow for a reason. What that reason is, I don't know and I will probably never know."

Misao looked away from him. "It's not fair," she insisted.

"What's not fair, darling?" Aoshi asked, leaning close to Misao's ear.

"Kaoru-san getting," she struggled to get the next word out. "Getting raped. She's such a wonderful person! She didn't deserve all that humiliation, pain, and suffering. She's too nice!" Tears began to gleam in her eyes. "And Tsuyoi-kun and Mayonaka-chan. They didn't deserve to die! They were so young. Mayonaka was so determined. So was Tsuyoi. You could feel their spirits."

"Though it is unfair, it's what fate has chosen for us. Whatever is thrown at us, we have to learn how to handle it. Kamiya-san had to watch three friends die tonight. That was what their fates were. As it was fated for us to love each other and it was fated for the Battousai to love Kamiya-san."

Misao giggled and hugged Aoshi around the neck.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Hearing you say stuff with the word fate in it, is like," she thought for a moment. "Okina being serious for more than an hour."

Aoshi arched an eyebrow at her. "Misao-chan," he said, nuzzling her neck. "You're the weird one, not me."

"Whatever you say, Aoshi-sama," she said and kissed him on the nose. "Oyasumi."

She turned, but Aoshi caught her arm and pulled her back to him and kissed her back, but on the lips. "Yoi yume o, my Misao-chan," he said affectionately and he laid back down on the futon.

            Misao gently touched her fingers to her lips. It was strange for Aoshi to act like that. She shook her head and lay down, resting her head on Aoshi's chest. He smiled faintly and they fell asleep a few minutes later.

            The dojo was mostly silent that night. Fujitaka was sharing a room with the two male members of the Oniwabanshu, while the two girls were in the neighboring room. Yahiko and Soujiro were snoring slightly in the room they shared, while Sano and Megumi were asleep in the practice room. Sano was leaning against the wall and Megumi's head rested in his lap.

Aoshi and Misao slept soundlessly, fingers entwined. Aoshi smiled slightly at the young Misao in his dream.

Misao shifted and muttered, "Okina, I finally did it! Aren't you proud?"

            Kenshin and Kaoru lay in Kaoru's room, Kenshin against the wall and Kaoru cradled in his lap. They both slept dreamlessly for the first time in the last two days. Kenshin's arms tightened around Kaoru's fragile form and she snuggled closer. She smiled. Her nightmare was over.

            A red spray doused the lantern, and a crimson rain stained Hikari's white kimono. The hollow thud of a body hitting a wooden floor was accompanied by the sickening splash of it falling into a pool of blood. Then, there was silence.

            Fumeiyo slowly turned around to stare at Kage's body, lying on the bloody wood. His face was twisted into a smirk of grotesque happiness combined with pain. The pistol was clutched loosely in his right hand. He was now with Hikari in eternal bliss, forever happy.

Fumeiyo shook his head. "You could have been a great man," he informed the still body blandly. "Too bad you didn't learn how to forgive sooner. This might have been avoided."

            Fumeiyo turned towards the door, his bag slung over his shoulder. He calmly walked out of the room, past the shocked servants and the men that had rushed to the room. Kage's reign was over. He was released from hell and breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out of the shattered gate door.

"Sayōnara," he said into the early morning air. "Or at least I hope!"

            The smell of cooking food woke all the occupants of the dojo with an exception of Kaoru and Kenshin, who were sleeping soundlessly. The light babble of voices and the delicious smell of the food gently pulled Kaoru out of her sleep. She shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of the haze that trapped her. When she could see properly, her breath caught in her throat. She found herself staring into Kenshin's dozing face. Her small movements caused him to stir and Kaoru looked away quickly.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin mumbled. "Are you awake?"

"Hai, Kenshin," she squeaked. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

Kenshin moved his arms so she could get up and when she did, he shifted himself into a more comfortable sitting position. He sniffed the air. "Ohayo gozaimasu. Hmmm. That smells good. I wonder who's cooking."

Kaoru inhaled deeply, realizing how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since the morning she was kidnapped. When she opened her eyes, Kenshin was looking at her, seeming to have an internal battle.

_Should I tell her now? No. It'll just stress her out even more than she already is._

He finally convinced himself that he would tell her another day.

"Ano, Kenshin," Kaoru asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, nani?" he asked, startled. "Ano, hai. I'm fine." He changed the subject quickly. "Are you hungry. Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai!" she said enthusiastically. "I haven't eaten in three days."

Kenshin looked at her disbelievingly. "You mean to tell me that you fought last night without nourishment?"  Kaoru nodded and Kenshin inhaled sharply. As an experienced fighter, he knew that not eating then fighting was very taxing on the body and could kill you if you did it too often. "Promise me that you'll never do something like that again!"

Kaoru eyed him warily and stood up, stretching. "I don't plan on being kidnapped again and fighting for my freedom, silly," she said, tapping him on the head lightly. She slid open the door and looked back at Kenshin.

"Coming, Kenshin?"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono."

"Fumeiyo!" Kaoru exclaimed when she saw the man sitting by a miso soup pot, handing bowls out to everyone.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaoru. I hope you don't mind that I partially raided your kitchen," he said, smiling slightly.

"Maybe I should call you Commodore Perry for invading my kitchen," she joked.

Fumeiyo feigned shock and horror. "Anything but that!"

The group laughed.

"Arigatou for making breakfast, Fumeiyo," Kaoru said, accepting a bowl of miso soup.

"Hai, arigatou," Kenshin echoed stiffly, also taking a bowl of soup.

The large group of people was finishing eating when they heard the gate open. Katsu came into view, carrying two medium sized stones.

"Oi, Sano! Would you help me with these grave markers?! They're heavy!"

Sano went and helped Katsu with the head stones.

"Ano, Jou-chan," Sano asked Kaoru softly, who went silent. "Where are they being buried?"

Kaoru sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking. "I think we'll bury them by the practice room," she decided. "They loved the art of sword fighting, so I believe they should always be close to it."

Fumeiyo clasped her shoulder and said, "It's a good choice. Their spirits will enjoy it there."

"Yeah," she said, her eyes misting over. Kaoru blinked quickly and said, "After we're finished eating, we can prepare for Tsuyoi-kun and Mayonaka-chan's last rites. That' if you all don't have anything to do." She looked at Megumi. "I know you have patients to tend to."

Megumi flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I do, but I want to stitch and bandage their wounds for when we bury them."

"Before you bandage their injuries, Megumi-san, I would like to wash them." Kaoru sat there thoughtfully. "I think when I'm done, I'll go to their house and get them clean clothes." She drained her bowl and stood up. "Kenshin. Sano. Would you please get some things for me at the market?"

Kenshin started to protest. "Kaoru-dono, I would prefer if I went with you. Kage could try and take you again."

"Kage won't touch Kaoru again. That's a guarantee."

"Nani?!" Kenshin asked, eyebrows shooting up. "How?!"

"Kage killed himself last night. He shot himself in the head," Fumeiyo said plainly, looking at Kaoru directly, trying to read her as the Battousai did. He frowned when he was unsuccessful. Her face showed no emotion, but the Battousai laid his hand on her shoulder. Fumeiyo watched as she smiled slightly at the redheaded swordsman and said, "Arigatou, Kenshin."

Kaoru turned to Yahiko and Misao. "Yahiko, when Megumi-san is done stitching Tsuyoi-kun's wounds, will you bathe him?"

"Sure," Yahiko said, putting his bowl next to him."

"Misao," Kaoru began. "Could you-"

"Wash Mayonaka-chan?" Misao finished for her. "Sure."

Kaoru smiled. "If you're all done with your dishes, I'll take them and wash them before I leave."

Everyone handed Kaoru his or her bowls and she went into the kitchen. Kenshin looked at her retreating back.

"Kenshin," Sano joked. "It's rude to stare!"

Kenshin didn't hear him and stood up.

"Oi, Kenshin! Where are you going?" Sano asked, but Kenshin kept walking. Sanosuke looked at everyone, "Does anyone know what's wrong with him?" jerking his thumb at Kenshin. Everyone but Megumi and Aoshi shook their heads.

"I wonder what's troubling Himura-san?" Soujiro asked.

"I dunno. Maybe he still has adrenaline in him from last night," Yahiko suggested.

"Hmm. That's a possibility," Soujiro told him.

"What do you think is wrong with Himura, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked the tall man in a whisper.

"I think the problem just went into the kitchen," he answered.

"Kaoru-san!?" she exclaimed. She looked thoughtful. "You think?" Aoshi nodded.

"I think I know why," Megumi said, her eyes sorrowful.

Sano looked at her in surprise. "You do, Kitsune? Nani?"

She shook her head and got up. "I'll leave his problems to him." She made her way towards the practice room. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the practice room, taking care of Mayonaka-chan and Tsuyoi-kun's wounds."

"H-hai," Sanosuke said, giving her a peculiar look. "What's with everyone today?" he muttered to himself.

Kaoru turned when she heard footsteps behind her. She smiled at Kenshin, who smiled back nervously.

"Did you need something, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked sweetly.

He shook his head. "Ano, no. I just wanted to tell you that I drew a bath for you. I'm sure you'd want to bathe after fighting last night."

Kaoru sighed gratefully. "Hai, arigatou! I've been looking forward to a 'normal' bath for a long time!" Kenshin looked at her, one eyebrow raised. She laughed when she saw his expression. "I actually got to use a Western style bathroom. Kenshin, it was so amazing!"

Kenshin smiled at her excitedness.  As they walked to the bathhouse, he watched her, red-cheeked from excitement, with longing. He'd never be able to make Kaoru his.

When they reached the bathhouse, she turned to him. "Arigatou for the bath, Kenshin!"

He nodded.

"Oh!" she turned back to him. "I'll make a list of what I need at the market when I get out."

Kenshin nodded again and they went their separate ways for the time being.

Okay, please don't hate me. I know at the beginning of this chapter I said that Fumeiyo was killed, but I lied. I like to make my readers be surprised. That's if I actually have readers. Haha. No one likes to review me anymore. smile The anime sleepover is tomorrow! Yay! I can't wait! Hopefully I'll feel better than I did today. Don't want to get Dai-chan and Ji-chan sick. That would be bad. I'm still in the process of writing chapter 14, but I'm hoping that I won't take too long. I'm going to start typing what I have now and hopefully I'll be done by the middle of July. Sorry that this chapter was short. My last chapter was twenty pages so, deal. (I'm so nice about it.) Alrighty then. I think I'm going to end Keito-chan's adventures in this chapter. I want to finish it so I won't have to worry about it being unfinished. Until next chapter! Abane!

The next exciting chapter in, Keito-chan's Adventure in Japan!

curtain rises

Dai-chan- Kuso, Keito-chan. Nice planning. You're dumb.

Keito-chan- Shut up, Dai-chan. Go play in traffic. You're gonna have to deal. We'll do it when I come back. If you're nice, I'll get you something.

Dai-chan- Did you know that bribing is illegal?

Keito-chan- Since when have you been technical? laughs Just kidding. Will you two come see me off? My plane leaves tomorrow at 11:00.

Dai-chan- Sure, why not. See ya tomorrow. Abane!

Keito-chan- Abane!

The next day…

Keito-chan- Abane, you guys! I'll be back next week. That's if I don't get arrested.

Ji-chan- I can't believe you're really going to do this. He's gonna have you arrested, you know that!

Keito-chan- I have to take the chance.

Dai-chan- Whatever. See you soon!

Keito-chan- I'll call you two! Abane! waves

Dai-chan and Ji-chan wave

In Japan…

Keito-chan- Hmm. Where does Watasuki Nobuhiro live?

Passerby- In that apartment complex over there. points to white building

Keito-chan- bows Arigatou, tomodachi.

Keito-chan- knocks on Watasuki-sensei's door Watasuki-sensei! Are you home?

Watasuki-sensei- Ano, konnichiwa. Can I help you?

Keito-chan- Hai. Konnichiwa. bows I am Keito-chan. I live in America and I am a big fan of Rurouni Kenshin.

Watasuki-sensei- Is that so? Ano, what can I do for you?

Keito-chan- Give me ownership of Kenshin and his suge tomodachis! Onegai.

Watasuki-sensei- Uh, crazy American child. I don't think that's possible. If you don't leave I'm going to call the authorities. I really don't want to do that, but you're scaring me.

Keito-chan- Demo! I didn't mean to scare you. sighs Ji-chan and Dai-chan were right. I should have known that you wouldn't let me have ownership of Ken-chan. sniffs Oh well. Can I at least have your autograph?

Watasuki-sensei- Hai. signs Rurouni Kenshin manga, volume one Here you go, Keito-chan.

Keito-chan squeals and bows Domo arigatou! Ah! I have to get to the airport! Sayōnara, Watasuki-sensei. Maybe we'll meet again.

Watasuki-sensei- Sayōnara, Keito-chan. I hope we can.

Back in the States…

Ji-chan- How did it go with Watasuki-sensei?

Keito-chan- Not as I had hoped. He said no.

Dai-chan- Told you so!

Keito-chan- Shut up. Now where should I put your gift? The garbage disposal!? Just kidding! Let's have the anime sleepover!

curtain closes

THE END


	14. Lullaby

Review Comments (I know you couldn't care less about what is written in here, but there's foreshadowing!): Ji-chan, uh yeah. Nice review. You were bored! Arigatou. The sleepover was fun, ne? Walkie Talkies!!!!! The Last Samurai was sooooo good! I loved it. Kung Pow was freaky. I had so much fun that day! You never played us the song by STP. I wanted to hear it, since I have the lyrics in your review. It seems…interesting. I think that I'm going to have two more chapters. I think the number sixteen is a good number to stop at. I don't know. Maybe one more chapter. Who knows? Dai-chan, you can't spell. Not we, it's WHEE. Henjin. And yes, Fumeiyo is alive. And Kenshin will tell Kaoru in his own time. (foreshadowing) Heh heh. You'll recognize that line later, readers! I'm glad you like the end of Keito-chan's Adventures. I thought it was lame, considering I pulled it out of my butt. Oh well. I had fun at the sleepover. I wonder what's up with my head hurting when I laugh really hard. I mean, I was laughing hysterically at my cousin's house on the Fourth of July. I think being with you two affects my brain and not in a good way. Oh well! Mamori, domo arigatou. You don't know how much it means to me when you said that you're in love with this fic. I can't believe that you read it in one night! How long did it take you?? I mean, chapter 10 is 30 typed pages! That had to have taken you so long. When I found out that I had new reviewers, I got so excited! I love it when I get new reviewers because my two best friends always review me and I didn't think that anyone else read my story. No one ever review me. I'm curious. How did you find my story? Just wondering. I hope you will come back to finish my story! Flaming-amber, domo arigatou for reading my chapter! Sorry about the whole Fumeiyo is dead…just kidding thing. I'm so glad that you liked the twist. I'm happy that you reviewed me too. I know I complain a lot about not getting reviewers. I'm a brat. giggles I like getting reviews. It's fun!

NOTE: I think that everyone will like this chapter. It's a kawaii chapter; thought there is some mood swings. Okay a lot of mood swings in the first few pages. But hey. What's a story without mood swings?!?! Have fun! Abane!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters and my attempts to failed miserably. Ahem. Watasuki-sensei was cruel. (Not really! I bet he's really cool in real life. He looks like he'd be fun to meet!)

Chapter 14- Lullaby

            Kaoru stepped out of the bath, feeling clean and awake. She drained the water out of the tub, pulled on her yukata, and called Yahiko over.

"Yahiko, can you refill the bath, onegai?" she asked that dark haired boy.

"No problem," he said. "Will I need Kenshin to warm it back up?"

"No," she said. "The water is to clean," she swallowed hard. "The water is to clean Tsuyoi-kun and Mayonaka-chan's wounds." She put her hand on Yahiko's shoulder. "I can't thank you enough, Yahiko. Washing Tsuyoi-kun for me means a lot. Arigatou."

Yahiko blushed. "Don't worry about it. Be careful when you go into town, 'kay?"

"Hai, Yahiko," she said and walked to her room.

            Kaoru bound her breasts and put on a light green under kimono that was in with Tomoko's things. She then, pulled out a forest green kimono with a patter of dragonflies on it. Along with the kimono, she grabbed a patterned obi. Ignoring and refusing to look at her cuts and bruises, she quickly got dressed and tied the obi neatly.

Kaoru heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" she called.

Kenshin opened the door and cleared his throat. "Ano, do you have the list of things you need at the market ready? Sano is impatient to leave for some odd reason," he said apologetically.

Kaoru giggled. "I was just about to write it."

            She pulled out the low table that was next to a lantern and wet the ink brush when she had gotten a sheet of parchment. She quickly wrote out a short list of things. She paused for a second and then wrote one more thing down.

"There," Kaoru said, handing the list to Kenshin, who scanned it.

"Miso, eggplant, onions, rice, soy," he stopped. "Incense?"

"Hai," she said quietly. "For Tsuyoi-kun and Mayonaka-chan."

Kenshin only nodded. "Are you ready?" he asked. "You, Sano, and I can walk into town together."

"Sure," she said as she pushed the table back to its original spot.

            Kenshin held out his hand to help her up and, she took it gingerly. The same warmth they had felt the night before, flooded their bodies again. They both blushed and looked away. Kenshin reluctantly let go of Kaoru's warm, slender hand.

"Well, ano. Shall we leave now? Sano must have sharpened his tongue on a stone today, because he's been calling me names this morning."

Kaoru snorted. "What have you done, you silly rurouni?"

Kenshin loved it when she called him a rurouni.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. It might still be nerves from last night."

Kaoru stiffened. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said softly. "I know that last night was painful. I didn't mean to remind you."

Kaoru laid her hand on his forearm. "It's okay, Kenshin. It can't be helped." She stopped. "I think it would be best if we left. I don't want the fighter for hire beating my rurouni to death!" She walked ahead of Kenshin.

            Kenshin stood by her door, frozen for a few seconds. She had said 'my rurouni.' Was she implying that- No, she couldn't mean. Kenshin shook his red mane and walked after Kaoru.

Fifteen minutes later, Kaoru and the two men went their separate ways. Kaoru going one, and Sano and Kenshin going the other.

Kenshin looked down the road that Kaoru was walking on. He turned to Sano. "Do you think that it's safe for Kaoru-dono to go to the house alone?" he asked nervously.

Sano raised an eyebrow. "Kenshin, this is Jo-chan we're talking about. She survived Shishio's attack at the Aoiya and she survived being attacked by Kage and his syndicate. She'll be fine. She's a strong girl. C'mon. Jo-chan will show us how strong she really is by kicking our asses if we don't get this stuff!" Sano reminded Kenshin and dragged him to the market.

            Kaoru stopped in front of Tsuyoi and Mayonaka's house reluctantly. She looked around the street nervously. Only a few passerbies were moving along it slowly. She took a shuddering breath and stepped inside the quiet entrance. She slipped off her sandals and knelt in front of the shrines. Her lips moved in a soft prayer. After a few minutes, she got up and went into the polished hallway.

            Kaoru slid open the first door to her right and walked in. It had a shinai leaning against the wall, along with a sword rack that was missing the katana. Kaoru inhaled Tsuyoi's scent and went to the wardrobe closet. She found a dark green gi and a black hakama. She put them neatly outside his room and went into the room across from his.

            The next room was a study. It had a low table, cushions, books, and calligraphy on the walls. On the table, there was an unrolled scroll. Kaoru glanced at it. It was the history of the battle for Edo castle. Piled in the corner were old newspaper sheets. Kaoru shuffled through them. Her hands shook when she found the one about Okubo-san's assassination. She gasped when she saw scribbling on a few of the papers. It was Tsuyoi's handwriting.

"Lies. Not true," Kaoru read then glanced at the articles. They were from when her dojo was being framed by Gohei. She smiled, knowing that at least someone didn't think Kamiya Kasshin Ryu was a killing technique.

            She left the study and moved to the next room. It was bare, except for the large wardrobe closet. Kaoru opened it and realized that this room used to be Tsuyoi and Mayonaka's parent's bedroom. She quickly closed the wardrobe and hurried to the next room.

            Kaoru slid the door open. She was greeted by a room with calligraphy and ink paintings adorning the walls. Her lips turned up in a smile. This was definitely Mayonaka's room. Kaoru spotted a few boughs of sakura in a porcelain vase and a neatly folded futon. A pretty cloth doll rested on top of the blanket, wearing a violet kimono with tiny blossoms painted on it. The obi was delicately crafted and tied into a perfect bow. The doll's silken hair was done in a purple ribbon. Kaoru hugged the doll to her chest. Still clutching it, she went to Mayonaka's wardrobe closet and selected a deep aquamarine colored kimono with cranes on it and a light aquamarine obi.

            Kaoru tucked the doll into the folds of the kimono and exited the room. She stooped down and picked up the gi and hakama she had chosen for Tsuyoi to wear. She shuffled into the still hall and went to retrieve her sandals.

            Kaoru sighed heavily. This was such a burden. She would forever be haunted by her two student's last moments. Kaoru chewed her bottom lip as she slipped on her sandals. She couldn't put all her thoughts on Kenshin. It was unfair since he didn't do that to her. She flushed angrily for a minute.

_How dare he! _she thought furiously. _He can't say that he'll listen to my problems, but won't tell me his._

"Kenshin's hiding something," she said aloud.

"It's his bloody, grief-stricken past, Kaoru," came a voice from the door.

Kaoru yelped and looked at the familiar person in the doorframe. "Fumeiyo! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Gomen ne," he grinned sheepishly at her.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru demanded bossily.

"Just keeping an eye on you since the Battousai can't. Seeing you sent him away and all."

Kaoru's face paled, then her cheeks burned red with anger. "I can take care of myself!" she shouted. "I don't need to be coddled! I'm nineteen for God's sakes, not a child."

"Then don't act like one," Fumeiyo responded coolly.

"I am not!"

"You are," he replied evenly then walked into the small space. "As for your comment about the Battousai hiding something from you, it's probably for your own good. His past it one of many painful trials that he will tell you. But only in his own time."

"Get out!" Kaoru seethed. "Leave me alone!"

"Knock it off, Kaoru," Fumeiyo scolded. "Act your age."

"Don't you understand!?" she shrieked. "I want to be left alone right now! That's why I came here alone. If I wanted to talk to someone, I would have asked him or her to come with me! Jeez!" She stopped, breathing heavily.

"If you're finished, let's go."

Frustrated tears sprang in Kaoru's eyes. "Why don't you get it?! " she choked. "I-I don't want-"

            Before she could finish, she slumped over from stress and exhaustion. Fumeiyo reached out and caught her. He easily hefted her up and walked out of the house, shutting the door with a loud 'snap.' He carried her gently to the main road, where he was met by Kenshin and Sanosuke, to his dismay. He was hoping to get her into her room without an incident.

Sano scowled at him. "What the hell did you do to Jo-chan?" he demanded.

"I didn't do anything," Fumeiyo returned disgustedly. "Why do you always accuse me?!"

"Because I don't trust you enough!"

"Enough!" came Kenshin's hoarse voice. "Kaoru-dono needs to be resting. Fighting isn't going to help." He looked worriedly at Kaoru's face and blinked. Kaoru's eyes started to flutter. She moaned quietly. "Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin cried. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Fumeiyo gently lowered her to the ground.

"I got angry at Fumeiyo," she rasped, throat dry. "I-I was nervous about being in the house."

Fumeiyo glanced at Kaoru, whose eyes flicked quickly to meet his for an instant. He looked down at the ground while Kaoru continued with her explanation. "I probably should have had someone else go or had someone go with me. It was completely my fault. Gomen ne, Kenshin, Sano, and Fumeiyo."

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin crooned. "Let's just get you home."

Kaoru nodded and shifted the clothes that were bundled in her arms.

Fumeiyo opened his mouth to ask Kaoru for a word, but was cut off by Sanosuke's harsh whisper. "Whatever you have to say, save it." He turned away, following Kenshin.

            Fumeiyo scowled at Sano's back. He brought up the rear in the group. His thoughts raced in his head. Why had Kaoru lied to the Battousai? She was always so honest. What was bothering her? Was it the deaths of her two students or late shock after last night? A pounding ache started to form behind his eyes. Just what he wanted, a headache. He would ask Kaoru about it later.

            Kaoru shut herself in her room when she entered the dojo. The occupants looked curiously at the three men who followed her into the yard.

"Don't ask," Sano said, putting down the requested items and rotating his shoulders. "Crap. That stuff was heavy!"

"And it doesn't go there," Kenshin remarked and brought his load into the kitchen. He set in down with a grunt and jumped when he saw Aoshi blocking the way out, though he was carrying the packages that Sano had abandoned to go check on Megumi.

"Nani?" Kenshin asked defensively.

"Spill it."

            Kaoru gently pulled the doll from the folds of the kimono. She smiled when she recalled Mayonaka first showing it to her.

_"Kaoru-sensei! Look what haha made for me!"_

_"Wow, Mayonaka-chan. She's so pretty!"_

_"I had haha make her look like you!"_

_Kaoru blushed._

_"I know that you're really pretty and I think Tsuyoi-oniichan thinks so, too!"_

_The little girl giggled as her older brother turned red with embarrassment. _

            Kaoru was pulled from her daydream by her door being slammed open. She pulled the wakazashi, which was next to her, from its sheath and leveled it at the other person.

"Why did you lie to Battousai!?" demanded Fumeiyo harshly.

"Don't do that!" Kaoru cried in a soft voice. "You scared me again!"

Fumeiyo ignored her comment. "Why did you lie to Battousai?" he repeated.

Kaoru resheathed the wakazashi as she said, "Because Kenshin is worried enough about me without me putting all my problems on him."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Fumeiyo asked.

"It's not fair to him," she replied.

"It's not fair to _you_!" Fumeiyo shot back.

Kaoru let out a short laugh. "How!?"

"He keeps secrets from you!" he exclaimed. "He doesn't see that it rips you apart!"

"You're a hypocrite!" Kaoru spat. "What happened to 'he'll tell you in his own time?' Huh?!"

Fumeiyo loomed in front of Kaoru. "If you wanted to be treated like you're nineteen, than act like it! Maybe _that's_ why Battousai won't tell you his past. Maybe he thinks you're too young to hear it!"

Kaoru slapped him. "Shut up! Why are you doing this!?"

"To snap you out of your dream world, Kaoru. Self-pity and self-loathing won't get you anywhere. You have other responsibilities. One of them is in the form of a little boy named Yahiko. He looks up to you more than you know. You should have seen how he acted because he was so worried about you!"

Kaoru's face paled again then crumpled. "You're right," she said mournfully into her hands. "How could I have been so stupid and so blind? What's wrong with me!?"

Fumeiyo pulled Kaoru into a hug. "After you bury Tsuyoi and Mayonaka, this is put behind you immediately. You bury this ordeal with them. Understand?" Fumeiyo felt her nod into his chest.

Kaoru pulled away. "Arigatou. That pulled me out of whatever I was in."

"Good," Fumeiyo said. He then noticed the kimono clad doll next to the wakazashi. He picked it up, looked at it, and grinned. "Oi. This looks like someone I know," he said, winking at Kaoru.

"Shut up, baka. It's Mayonaka-chan's. I'm saving it to remind me of her. I want to take someone back with me, so I can get Tsuyoi-kun's shinai. I want part of them with me."

Fumeiyo clapped her on her shoulder. "That's good." He made his way into the hallway. "Now, I'm starved! Wonder if anyone's going to cook?"

"Bottomless pit," Kaoru muttered, following him into the hallway.

Fumeiyo gave her a low, sweeping bow like the people in Europe, and she giggled.

"I'm surprised you and Sanosuke don't get along better, since you both eat anything!"

Kaoru got a rude hand gesture as an answer.

"Spill what?" Kenshin asked.

"You're uptight," Aoshi said. "I can feel it. And frankly, it's making me uncomfortable to be around you."

"Boo hoo for you," Kenshin muttered under his breath. If Aoshi heard this, he chose to stay silent.

"It's Kamiya-san, am I right? You still haven't told her that you love her, have you?"

Kenshin glared at Aoshi. Aoshi didn't even blink. "So what if I haven't. What does it have to do with you?"

"It's not hard confessing love," Aoshi commented shamelessly. "I mean, _I_ even did it."

"Don't put salt in the wounds," Kenshin gritted.

"Ah, but salt helps them heal faster," Aoshi cleverly said back.

Kenshin stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Soon. I'm not sure if she's ready to hear my past right now. Are you satisfied?"

Aoshi paused. "Partially. I won't be completely satisfied until it's done."

"I think Misao's done something to your head," Kenshin commented dryly. "You were never like this before. Actually, I prefer you the other way."

Aoshi only smiled and left the kitchen, leaving Kenshin with his thoughts.

Megumi tied the bow on Mayonaka's obi and turned to Kaoru. "They're both stitched, bandaged, and dressed," she said solemnly. "Are Katsu and that Fujitaka finished digging the holes yet?"

Kaoru nodded. "They finished a few minutes ago."

            Megumi sighed. She noted how pale and shaky Kaoru was, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to upset her or Kenshin. Especially not Kenshin. He would freak out and have a heart attack.

"Can you please call them in here? I need them to lift the litters."

"Oh, sure," Kaoru said and stuck her head out of the practice room and called, "Sanosuke! Fumeiyo! Katsu! Fujitaka!" They looked up. "Can you please come here to help lift the litters?"

            The four men rushed over and gently lifted the two litters. The children lying on them looked at peace. They were free of blood and grime after the bathing Misao and Yahiko gave them. Kaoru had put on Tsuyoi's clothing, tying and wrapping everything lovingly. Mayonaka's hair had been washed clumsily and loosely braid, which was hard to do, due to the nature of her wound. The aquamarine kimono looked pretty on her.

            Kaoru's breath caught in her throat as she followed the men out of the practice room. Everyone who was staying at the dojo gathered around the two large holes at the side of the practice room. Kenshin stood close to Kaoru for emotional support. Tsuyoi and Mayonaka were carefully and gently lowered into the pits. As dirt was shoveled onto the bodies, Kaoru began to sing a mournful song. Her voice was beautifully haunting and tinged with sadness. Kenshin's low, husky voice joined her, and the song, now a heartbreaking duet, entwined the listeners. They were enraptured by the eloquently sorrowful lyrics and solemn melody.

            Kenshin and Kaoru's last note reverberated in the golden sky. Tears were in everyone's eyes. They had no idea that the two had such amazing voices. The song pricked at their hearts and opened their minds. Anyone who heard the song was able to feel, hear, and see the sadness that surrounded the two singers.

"Wow," Misao whispered, tears visible on her cheeks. "That was incredible. Who knew they had voices like that?"

"Can you see their sadness, Misao-chan? Can you hear it? Can you _feel_ it?" Aoshi asked her quietly.

"Hai," she returned shakily. "I-I can. It hurts to see it. Kaoru-san and Himura's sadness is evident and it reaches to my core and affects me. Why?"

Aoshi looked down at the young women standing next to him. "You are affected because of your attachment to Kamiya-san and the Battousai. When you traveled with the Battousai, you saw his moods and he protected you more than once. You have a bond with him. As you do with Kamiya-san. Battousai told you about her, but when you ran into her in Kyoto when they were following me, a connection was created. When you two fought together at the Aoiya, you became friends, which heightened the bond. Since you care for them, you share their pain by seeing it."

Misao looked wide-eyed at Aoshi. "You're starting to scare me with this divine intervention sort of talk. You need sleep."

Aoshi smiled at her and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

Kenshin put his arms Kaoru and hugged her. "Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono. I know this has to hurt."

"It does," she said quietly, a tear escaping from her closed lids. "It really hurts. But, I need to put it behind me."

            Kaoru pulled away from Kenshin's warm and went into her room. Kenshin watched her retreating back longingly. Yahiko and Soujiro offered to help Misao and Aoshi make dinner. The Oniwabanshu members helped Megumi clean up the mess in the practice room.

"See if she's okay," Sano whispered in Kenshin's ear. "Before _he_ does," indicating Fumeiyo, "because he might try to take Jo-chan from you. Katsu and I want to check out the kids' house."

"Why?" Kenshin asked, voice tight with worry.

"Curiosity," Sano replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Kenshin retorted.

"Shut up. We're off." He waved and followed Katsu out of the yard.

"Excuse me, Himura-san," Fujitaka said approaching him. "Fumeiyo and I want to go back to the complex to get the rest of out things. We'll be back in about an hour. Onegai, tell Kaoru-san. Arigatou."

"Ano, sure," Kenshin said with a raise brow, and then turned into the hallway that lead to Kaoru's room. He knocked.

"Kaoru-dono? May I come in?" he asked and put his ear to the door. He didn't hear anything. "Kaoru-dono? Are you okay?" Still no answer.

Kenshin's heart pounded loudly in his chest as he fearfully opened the thin, rice paper door. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kaoru sleeping lightly on her futon. He thought that something had happened to her. He noticed that he kimono was folded messily in the corner. Kenshin picked up a blanket and covered her with it. He went and refolded the kimono. Kaoru stirred slightly.

"Kenshin?" she asked groggily. "Is that you?"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono. It's me. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I didn't mean to intrude." He headed towards the door. "I'll leave now."

"No!" came her soft cry. "Don't leave me! Onegai!"

Kenshin moved slowly to her side and sat next to her futon. "Is something that matter, Kaoru-dono? If there is, I would like for you to tell me. I want to help you."

"There is, demo," she faded off. "Demo, I'm so tired." Her eyes closed and Kenshin could barely hear her next words. "Demo, later."

            Kenshin watched as Kaoru fell into a peaceful sleep. He pushed a few stray hairs from her face, relishing the feel of the silken strands. He started slightly when he heard a knock on the door about forty minutes later.

"Hai, come in," he said.

"Oh, Kenshin," Yahiko said. "I didn't know that you were in here."

"Kaoru-dono didn't want me to leave. Is dinner ready?"

"Hai. Do want to stay here with Kaoru?"

"No. I'm sure that'll she'll be okay. I'll bring her some food when we're done."

"Okay," Yahiko said, and then hesitated. "Do you think that'll Kaoru will ever be the same?"

"I'm sure that Kaoru-dono will be the same," Kenshin told him.

"I don't mean like that. Do you think that she'll be able to smile the same or even at all? I mean, after everything that's happened. I don't see how she can."

Kenshin looked at Yahiko kindly and laid a gentle hand on his head. "Everyone smiles again. Didn't Kaoru-dono smile again after Kyoto? Her smile might be a little different, but as long as it's there, it doesn't matter. Am I right?"

"That's true. I remember when you left for Kyoto. She was so depressed. Megumi and I had to force her out of bed to chase after you. It took her a long time to smile because she was so worried. But, yeah. She did smile. And I guess that as long as she's smiling, that shows that she's okay."

Kenshin smiled. "Hai. It does. You are very wise for a boy of twelve, did you know that?"

Yahiko blushed and called Kenshin an idiot. He left the room and started down the hallway. Kenshin reached down and touched Kaoru's facing lovingly before going into the hallway and making his way to where everyone was waiting.

Kenshin knocked on Kaoru's door a half hour later. When he didn't get an answer, he opened the door to reveal her still sleeping form. He carefully walked into the room, balancing a tray of food. He placed it quietly on the low table and exited. He didn't want to disturb her sleep.

Kenshin went out onto the porch and sat looking at the stars. Fumeiyo and Fujitaka had come back about twenty minutes ago, carrying two bags full of things. Sano and Katsu had returned about ten minutes before the other two. When Kenshin had come to eat, they reported everything that was in the house. While they were eating, Fumeiyo mentioned that Kaoru had wanted to go back. Kenshin sat up rigidly afraid that she would faint like she had done earlier.

"Don't worry," Fumeiyo had reassured him. "She said that she would take someone with her this time."

            Kenshin had exhaled gratefully after hearing this. He was so nervous about Kaoru getting hurt or getting taken from him again, that he would do anything to stop her from going somewhere alone. He knew that he was being paranoid, but he figured that he was better safe than sorry.

            Now, he sat on the porch, thinking. So many things were going on. Aoshi had announced at dinner that he, Misao, and the Oniwabanshu would be returning to Kyoto in two days. Okina had sent them a telegram saying that the Aoiya was getting really busy and that he needed help running it. Soujiro also had said that he would be leaving soon. He didn't want to overstay his welcome and he wanted to go to Yokohama next. He decided to leave in the morning. Kenshin rubbed his temples. He was way too tired to think. He walked Megumi, Sano, and Katsu to the dojo gates and waved to them as the walked down the road.

He locked the gate and shuffled into the house. He peered in on Kaoru and noticed that the food was untouched. He took the tray and brought it into the kitchen. He took the plate and put it outside. A cat waited there expectantly and jumped on the food when he put the plate down. Kenshin went into his room, undressed, put on his yukata, and sank gratefully into his futon, falling asleep immediately.

Kaoru and Kenshin were jolted awake by a cry.

"Kaoru!! KAORU!"

Kaoru scrambled up, threw open her door, and ran into the hallway. Kenshin heard her hurried footsteps past his door and relaxed. Yahiko was calling for Kaoru. She could handle it. There was no reason for him to interfere.

Kaoru flew into Yahiko's room. She briefly noted that Soujiro was nowhere in sight. She saw Yahiko, curled on his futon, crying.

"Kaoru," he whimpered.

"I'm here, Yahiko!" she said, falling to her knees beside him. "Doushita?"

"I had a nightmare that you were hurt really badly and I couldn't do anything!" he sobbed.

Kaoru gathered the boy into her lap and rocked him back and forth gently. "Shhh. It's okay, Yahiko. I'm here now and I'm safe. Nothing will happen."

The boy still sobbed into her shoulder, his arms around her neck. "But I was so scared! You were lying there, and I-I couldn't do anything!"

Kaoru stroked his hair. "Shh. It's over now. It's okay. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Kaoru began to sing a lullaby softly as she rocked him. "Saita saita o tulip no hanaga narada narada. Aka shiro kiiro. Dono nanamitemo kireidana."

The boy was limp in her arms, asleep. She continued rocking him, feeling comfortable and protective. Kenshin had come out of his room to check on Yahiko. He smiled when he saw Kaoru cradling Yahiko. She kissed his head and laid him back down on his futon. She tucked the blanket tenderly around him and turned to the door. She blinked in surprise when she saw Kenshin leaning on the doorframe. She walked into the hallway.

"Is he okay?" Kenshin asked.

"Hai," Kaoru said. "He had a nightmare."

"You'd make a very good mother," Kenshin commented.

Kaoru blushed and said, "Do you really think so?"

"Hai."

She sighed. "I would love to be a mother. I would actually like a boy. Just like Yahiko." Her eyes misted over proudly. She blushed again when she saw Kenshin smiling at her. "Gomen ne. I know that sounds silly."

"Don't apologize," Kenshin said huskily, moving a little closer to her. "That would be wonderful."

Kaoru blushed again and said, "Well, Oyasumi nasai, Kenshin."

Kenshin reached out and touched Kaoru's cheek. She moved unconsciously closer to him. Kenshin pulled her into a hug and did something he had never done before. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru-dono."

He released her and disappeared into his room. Kaoru touched her hand to her forehead, where she still felt the pressure of his soft lips. She felt her face get hot and she hurried into her rooms, closing the door as quietly as she could. She smiled happily and fell back asleep, pleasant dreams awaiting her.

That's the end of chapter 14. I had fun with the Yahiko/Kaoru part. I do have a confession though. That "lullaby" is actually a song that kindergarteners learn in Japan. I tried to find the Japanese lyrics to the Japanese folk song, Sakura, Sakura. I looked everywhere but couldn't find them. I had to settle for this. I got it from the Prétear manga. It sounds like a lullaby and I thought that it was kawaii. Oh, well. Gomen ne that it's not a time period song, but it's all I had. So, how did you like the mother/son like part with Kaoru and Yahiko? I mean, he's twelve and he's not a tough boy all the time. He needs a soft side! It's amazing. I didn't think that this chapter would be done this fast. It's probably because I was typing it as I was finishing the chapter. Actually, from when Aoshi is talking to Misao about her connection to the end, isn't written in my notebook, which is where I usually write. I have to copy it when I print this chapter out! giggles I was on a roll, so why stop? Well, I'll see you in the next chapter. The last chapter!!! Don't worry though. I think I'm going to put in an epilogue and that'll be chapter 16!

Abane! Keito-chan!


	15. Awakened Secrets

Review Comments: Ji-chan, I like the away message. Pretty nifty. I can't wait to hear the song. I never realized that there were so many songs with that name. And you don't have to worry about not having any weird things to say in your reviews because this is the last chapter. Hmmm. That's really depressing when you think about it, but I do have my other story that I need to work on. And speaking of other stories, when are you going to update Chisa? I really like that story. Hee hee! And, I'm sure that you'll find something weird to say in the review by the time this chapter is finished. I mean, we see each other all the time! Arigatou for reviewing! "Indy! Indy! Get back here, Indy!"  Dai-chan, you're a henjin. A total henjin. As I said before, you shouldn't be allowed to walk on the streets with normal people. laughs I'm glad that you liked the whole Kaoru/Kenshin singing thing. Now I have three new reviewers. I guess complaining got me something, huh? (I'm such a brat!) Arigatou for reviewing! See you later! (We need to find a day to go to the beach still!) Flaming-amber, arigatou for reviewing me! Do you know the lyrics to Sakura, Sakura? I mean, I looked on the Internet for almost an hour trying to find the lyrics. Stupid Internet. Oh well. I'm glad that you like the singing part. It was fun to write. And I might as well make Kaoru talented in more than just Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, right? And thanks for the encouragement about the reviewers. I hope that you'll come and read my new story that I'm writing on ! I still have the same screen name! Abane! Kithana, domo arigatou for reviewing. I don't think I deserve that much praise from my story. blushes I'm very happy that you like it though. I love Ken-chan too! I would marry him if I could. My friend made me a cute book for my 16th birthday this year, and I fight Kaoru for Ken-chan and I win. I get to marry him! giggles And it's my pleasure to write for other people to enjoy. As I said to Flaming-amber, I hope that you will review me on my original story that I'm writing! Abane! Mamori, I almost forgot to thank you since you were a late reviewer! I'm so glad that you like my story so much. I really don't deserve all the praise that you give me! I like thanking my reviewers because they took the time to actually read my chapters, even if they are crap! x I'm glad that you liked my plots! Arigatou for reviewing and please come back for my other stories!

NOTE: This is so sad and depressing. This is my last chapter of True Feelings. cries That's so disappointing. I've been writing this story for so long! Almost a year. My friends Dai-chan and Ji-chan already have two stories. Well, Ji-chan had been working on fan fiction longer than Dai-chan and me. But, yeah. Dai-chan is on chapter 4 of her Trigun fanfic, and Ji-chan just finished her Kyou/Kazuma father/son fic. I feel so slow. That's just because I write mine in a notebook. And I hit notebook 4 when I started writing this chapter! AHHHHH!!!! That's scary. Abane!

Disclaimer: My attempts to own Kenshin and Co. have failed miserably. I don't own the Kenshin Gumi. I do own Fumeiyo and Fujitaka, who are the only ones that are alive since the other four are dead and buried. Ouch, that sounds so unsympathetic.

BIG AUTHORS NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR, MAJOR SPOILERS ABOUT KENSHIN'S PAST. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SAMURAI X: TRUST AND BETRYAL, DON'T READ THAT PART. IF YOU DON'T MIND SPOILERS, THEN YOU CAN READ IT. IT'S NEAR THE END OF THE CHAPTER. I ALSO WANT TO SAY THAT I PERSONALLY HAVE NEVER SEEN TRUST AND BETRYAL, BUT I HAVE READ COUNTLESS SUMMERIES SO I COULD PUT KENSHIN'S PAST INTO THIS STORY. JUST THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW! x

Chapter 15- Awakened Secrets

            A few weeks later, Kaoru brought Yahiko with her to Tsuyoi and Mayonaka's house. Yahiko had stayed in the study the whole time, looking at all the things in there. He had a proud smile on his face when Kaoru called him into the entrance.

"Guess what I found, Kaoru," he said.

"Nani?" she replied.

He held up a piece of crinkled parchment. "The deed to the house! I bet we could give this to Fumeiyo and Fujitaka. They can have their own place."

Kaoru hugged Yahiko. "You're a lot smarter than I give you credit for," she told him.

Yahiko scowled at her. "I think I should the day off for finding this," he said, waving the paper in Kaoru's face.

"Well, isn't someone greedy," she said. "Why do you need a day off?"

Yahiko froze. "Ano, because _you_ need the day off. Wouldn't you like to go to the market and buy yourself something nice?"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "Nice try. Why do you want a day off?"

Yahiko sighed. "Because, I'm dead from the work out you've been giving for three weeks. Ever since that night," he said, referring to when he had the nightmare.

            The nightmare had come every night for two weeks. Kaoru figures if she worked him hard enough, he'd have a dreamless sleep. It had only started working.

"Yahiko. Do you know _why_ I give you such a hard work out everyday?" The boy shook his head. "To prevent you from having that nightmare."

Yahiko stared at Kaoru. "Are you serious!?" he asked. She nodded. "Why?"

"So you don't have to hurt," she said, her eyes filled with sympathy. "You're too young to have to experience the pain of being helpless."

"Too late," Yahiko muttered. "I couldn't protect you. Not once."

"There's where you're wrong," she chided him. "Think back when you first met Tsubame. Don't tell me that was nothing."

Yahiko blushed. "No," he admitted. "I felt proud doing that because I was able to save her."

"That's right. You can't save everyone."

He snorted. "I think you need to talk like this to Kenshin. It might do him some good."

Kaoru blushed this time. She spun on her heel and marched towards the door. "Let's go."

            On the way back to the dojo, Kaoru thought about what Yahiko had said. If she said something like this to Kenshin, would it get him to tell her his past? The promise of telling her something important was still there, and the taunt from Fumeiyo about her being too immature to hear Kenshin's past came back in a rush. It did every day. Though it was almost a month since that night, it was still fresh in her mind.

When they were on the path by the creek leading to the dojo, Kaoru stopped. Yahiko looked at her. "Are you coming, Kaoru?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to think," she told him. She gave him Tsuyoi's shinai and instructed him to place it in her room.

            She stood by the creek, watching the water run between the rocks. It was in this exact spot when Kenshin had hugged her and told her good-bye before leaving for Kyoto. It was late spring and all the fireflies had been out. Kaoru closed her eyes, remembering their greenish-yellow glow and how pretty they looked. She heard footsteps behind her. She was less paranoid about people being behind her now. She turned, hoping that it was Kenshin. Instead of red hair and purple eyes, she saw black hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh. Konnichiwa, Fumeiyo."

Fumeiyo gave her a short wave. "You sound disappointed. Were you hoping that it was someone else, perhaps?" Kaoru started to protest. "You were hoping that it was Ba-Kenshin, right?"

Kaoru stared at him. "You called him Kenshin," she said in wonder. "You stopped referring to him as Battousai."

Fumeiyo shrugged. "Well, I figured since I can't win your affections, I might as well stop calling my rival Battousai."

Kaoru ran to him and hugged him. "Arigatou. It makes me so happy to hear you call him Kenshin!"

"Yeah. No problem. So, you _were_ waiting for Kenshin?"

Kaoru hung her head. "I was half-hoping that it would be Kenshin," she admitted. "But, to tell you the truth, I wasn't waiting, just remembering."

"Really? About what?"

"This place holds so memories and emotions. Every May 14, I come here. I don't know why since they're not good memories."

Fumeiyo looked at her, waiting patiently.

"This is where Kenshin said good-bye to me, when he left for Kyoto. It hurt so much to watch his back disappear into the darkness. I prayed that it was a bad dream, but you don't hurt that badly in bad dreams."

Fumeiyo smiled at her. "But he came back. That's the important thing."

"Yeah."

Fumeiyo stretched. "Ah. Well, I'm going back in to help Kenshin make dinner. Coming?"

"In a minute," Kaoru said.

"Alright, ja ne."

            Kaoru nodded and stared at the water. Her thoughts drifted to that night three weeks ago. Kenshin said that he needed to tell her something and she assumed that it was important because the tone of his voice. The emotion that was in his eyes also had caught her attention. It was the same emotion that had been in his eyes the day she had been kidnapped. She thought she had recognized it, but now she wasn't sure.

"Kaoru-dono?! Kaoru-dono? Are you out here?"

Kaoru's head rose to see Kenshin emerging from the trees.

"I'm right here, Kenshin!" she called.

"Oh, good," he said, looking relieved. "Fumeiyo said that you were here, so I came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. I was just remembering the past," she told him.

"Ah, the past," Kenshin said, smiling. "This particular spot holds good and bad memories for me. This is where I said good-bye to you, but this is also where you welcomed me back home after Kyoto."

"You're right!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I hadn't noticed that. It's ironic, don't you think?"

"Hai, I guess it is," he smiled at Kaoru. "Ready to go back to the dojo? Yahiko is hiding in his room, hoping that you won't make him practice before dinner"

"Oh, really?" she asked evilly. "Well, I think I'm in the mood to practice now."

_Uh oh,_ Kenshin thought. _Yahiko is going to kill me._

            When they got back to the dojo, Kaoru went into her room and changed into her practice clothes. She saw Kenshin hiding at the end of the hallway, watching her with amusement. She gave him thumbs up and, then barged into Yahiko's room.

"Let's go! We're going to practice before dinner!"

"Nani! You've gotta be kidding me!" Yahiko cried.

"Nope. And thanks to Kenshin, I didn't have to go looking for you."

Kaoru emerged from the boy's room, pulling Yahiko by the collar of his shirt. Yahiko saw Kenshin hiding at the end of the hallway and started struggling.

"You said that you wouldn't tell!" he howled. "You promised that you wouldn't tell Busu where I was!"

Kenshin smiled guiltily. "Gomen ne, Yahiko. But you have to practice."

"I hate you!" he yelled. "I'll get you, Kenshin! I'll get you!"

            Kenshin smiled as he heard Yahiko's cried fade away. He walked happily into kitchen, nodded to Fumeiyo, and started cutting up vegetables. He whistled contentedly as he started to slice an eggplant into cubes.

"You're in a good mood today," Fumeiyo commented while he seasoned the fish. "Any particular reason?"

"It's nice to watch those two go at it again," Kenshin said.

"Oh, the dynamic duo," Fumeiyo laughed. "And you lived with this for two years!"

"Yep!" Kenshin said proudly.

"Kaoru sure has a motley crew at the dojo. A former hitokiri turned rurouni, a former pickpocket, a fight merchant, a doctor, and now Fujitaka and me, former yukuza ninjas! Her kindness ceases to amaze me," Fumeiyo said.

"That's very true. The first time I met Kaoru-dono, she attacked me. It was rather interesting."

"Well, I don't think that surprises me."

"Really?" Kenshin asked. "Why not?"

"If anything or anyone threatened an innocent person, I'm sure Kaoru would be the first to jump in and help," Fumeiyo said matter-of-factly.

"I guess that's true, but when that happened, the dojo was being framed and I _was_ an unfamiliar person in town carrying a sword. I guess you can say she persuaded me to stay. Curiosity of a female dojo sensei."

Fumeiyo raised an eyebrow at Kenshin. "Are you sure that it was curiosity and not something else?" he asked craftily.

Kenshin's smile disappeared. "No. It was curiosity," he lied. "But I've come to love it here. I'm comfortable here."

"Sure," Fumeiyo said, turning back to the fish. "Say what you want."

Kenshin glared at his back. "What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Don't play the idiot."

"I'm not!" Kenshin snapped huffily.

"Uh huh. Fine. If you're not playing the idiot, why haven't you told Kaoru that you love her yet?"

Kenshin's eyes widened. "How does everyone know!? Am I that obvious!?"

Fumeiyo nodded. "Yep. To everyone _but_ the person you love."

Someone clearing their throat made both men jump. Megumi stood there, grinning, not bothering to hide her wide smile.

"Having fun?" she asked. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but, Ken-san, where's Kaoru?"

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," Kenshin told her sourly.

"Oh, very much," she tittered.

"Kaoru-dono is in the practice room with Yahiko," he said, scowl deepening.

"Arigatou," Megumi said. "Oh. And I agree with Fumeiyo. Tell Kaoru already. I actually believe that it would be the best medicine for her." She waved and disappeared.

"See," Fumeiyo said.

Kenshin ignored him as he finished chopping the eggplant. _Maybe Megumi-san is right,_ he thought. _Maybe the best thing for Kaoru-dono is to tell her my feelings and past. It would show her that someone loves her as a woman._

_Tomorrow,_ he decided. _I'll tell her tomorrow. Sano with be with Megumi-san, I'll see if I can get Fumeiyo and Fujitaka out of the dojo, and Yahiko will be at the Akabeko with Tae-san and Tsubame-chan. That'll be perfect._ Kenshin smiled. _Just the two of us tomorrow night. I'll make her favorite food. She'll never forget this night!_

"Kaoru!" Megumi said when she walked into the practice room. "Time for you checkup!"

"Okay, Megumi-san!" she panted. She looked at Yahiko. "Beat it, brat. Take a quick bath before dinner. You'd better be out of it by the time I get there. Okay?"

"Whatever," Yahiko said exhaustedly and trudged out of the practice room and to the kitchen.

"Kenshin," he croaked. "If I had the energy, I'd kill you."

            Back in the practice room, Megumi had laid the articles in her medical bag on the floor. She had Kaoru get a futon and close the door. She instructed Kaoru to undress.

"Your cuts have healed very nicely," Megumi commented. "You have very few scars."

"It's that stuff you gave me. It helped a lot," Kaoru told her.

"That's the same thing I gave you to give Ken-san when he was in Kyoto," she informed Kaoru. "My specialty."

"Oh."

Megumi flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You can get dressed now." While Kaoru got dressed, Megumi asked her some questions.

"Have you had your monthly bleeding yet?"

"No," Kaoru said. "I'm supposed to have it next week. Why?"

Megumi shifted slightly, surprised at the girl's naivety. "Because if you're a end up not having it, you might be pregnant."

Kaoru's face fell. "Oh," she said shakily. "I'm hoping that it'll come for once. I forgot about that"

"I don't blame you," Megumi said sympathetically. "I'd want to forget, too."

Kaoru forced herself to smile again. "I'm confident that I'll get my monthly bleeding. I've been having my usual mood swings before my bleeding," she told Megumi as she tied her pants.

_I hope so, Kaoru,_ Megumi thought worriedly.

"Well, I'm done examining you. Do you need anything? Are you almost out of salve, because I have a jar with me?"

"Hai. I don't have much left."

Megumi handed Kaoru a jar and started packing her materials.

"Megumi-san, would you like to stay for dinner?" Kaoru asked the doctor.

"Oh, gomen ne, Kaoru. I would love to, but I told Sanosuke that I would cook him dinner."

Kaoru grinned evilly. "You two seem pretty cozy," she said, nudging Megumi in the ribs with her elbow. "Do I hear a wedding sometime soon?"

"Shut up, Kaoru, or you'll be nursing more wounds," Megumi told her sourly. "You and Kenshin don't seem to be progressing."

That shut her up. "No," she said. "But, even if he never returns my feelings, I will always love him."

"Baka raccoon girl," Megumi said teasingly, smacking Kaoru on the head lightly. "Arigatou for the offer for dinner, but I'd better go before that rooster head dies of hunger."

            Kaoru sniggered and walked Megumi to the gate. She walked to the bath to see if Yahiko was out and was surprised to see a kimono and obi already set out. She figured that Yahiko had laid the garments out. She smiled.

_I guess I'll give him the day off tomorrow,_ she thought. _He can spend it with Tsubame-chan._

            Kaoru undressed and stepped into the tub. She was surprised when the water heated up a few minutes later. She heard a movement outside the bath and heard someone drop a piece of wood. Since Kenshin never dropped the wood, Kaoru guessed that it was Yahiko since he was the only other person who knew how she liked the water. Kaoru shook her head.

_He must really want the day off,_ she thought, smiling.

"Arigatou," she paused, comptenplating whether or not she should say his name. "Yahiko."

She got a grunt as an answer and she laughed. Kaoru could have sworn she heard him mutter, "shut up."

Ten minutes later, she donned her kimono and walked into the yard. She saw Kenshin coming towards her.

"Kenshin!" she exclaimed. "Is dinner ready? That was fast."

"Hai, it's done," he said. "I just came to get you. How was your checkup with Megumi-san?"

Kaoru faltered. "Ano, it was okay," she said carefully.

"It went okay?" Kenshin asked worriedly. "Kaoru-dono, you don't sound very convincing. What did she tell you?"

Kaoru hesitated. "She said," she began haltingly. "She said that I-I could be pr-pregnant." She looked shamefully at the ground.

"Oh, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin whispered. "Gomen nasai!" He enveloped Kaoru in a hug. "Gomen nasai," he said softly into her fragrant, damp hair.

"Kenshin," she said, muffled. "I don't want to be pregnant, especially if it would be Kage's child! I don't want to bear his child! I'm not ready to be a mother yet!"

She shook with dry sobs. Kenshin stroked her hair.

"It's okay, Kaoru-dono. Everything will be okay," he said helplessly. "I'm sure that you aren't pregnant. And even if you were," he disengaged his arms and raised her chin with two fingers. "I'd never leave you. Not at your time of need. I've stayed her with you for almost three years and I have no intention of wandering anytime soon. So, I'll be here for you if you are pregnant." Kenshin looked steadily into her eyes.

Kaoru's eyes shined with unbidden tears. "Arigatou, Kenshin! You don't know how much that means. Having you stay around is probably the best mistake I eve made," she choked out in a half-sob, half-laugh.

"Anytime," he said. "Anytime, Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru wiped the back of her hand over her eyes. "Kuso. I'm probably all red and look awful," she said.

"No, you look beautiful as always," Kenshin said daringly. He turned away, not wanting to see her reaction. "I think we should go before Yahiko and Fumeiyo eat all the food."

Kaoru was staring at him, mouth agape. She couldn't believe that those words had come out of Kenshin's mouth. She was snapped back to reality when he mentioned that they should go eat. "Oh, ano, sure,' she said oddly.

_That was the weirdest this to ever come out of Kenshin! _Kaoru thought wildly. _I must be hearing things._

            She followed Kenshin into the dining room, feeling perplexed. She caught sight of Yahiko stuffing his face and she glared at him. He had no table manners, or any at all sometimes.

"What took you so long, Busu?" he asked, mouth full.

Kaoru scowled at him and said, "None of your business and mind your manners. Don't talk with your mouth full and don't gobble your food."

Yahiko took a big swallow and answered back clearly, "Whatever, Busu. What made you a mother all of a sudden?"

Kaoru froze and looked at Kenshin for help. He silenced Yahiko with a pleading look.

"Never mind," Yahiko mumbled. "I don't want to know."

"Arigatou," Kenshin said.

Fumeiyo cleared his throat to break the awkward silence that had lapsed over the table. "Fujitaka is looking in town and downtown for jobs. He should be back tomorrow. We don't want to impose on you anymore, Kaoru"

"It's no problem," she reassured him. "But where would you live? We're a little ways from the best jobs and it takes twenty minutes to walk downtown."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Baka," he said. "You're forgetting what _I_ found today."

"That's right!" Kaoru cried. "Fumeiyo, Yahiko found the deed to Tsuyoi-kun and Mayonaka-chan's house. We can give it to you and you can live there!"

Fumeiyo looked thoughtful. "That's a good idea," he commented. "When Fujitaka comes back I'll run it by him, though I know he'll like the idea." He smiled at the three people around him. "You have showed infinite kindness that can't be paid back in anyway," Fumeiyo said. "Giving us this deed just adds to the kindness. Fujitaka and I will take great care of the house, Kaoru. I know how much it means to you."

Kaoru smiled. "Don't worry about it," she said. "As long as the people I care about are happy."

_But what about you, Kaoru?_ Kenshin and Fumeiyo thought sadly.

            The two men watched as Kaoru at her meal hungrily. They both loved her, but only one of them had her affection and he was totally oblivious to them as she was to his. Fumeiyo sighed mentally. He figured the faster he got out of the dojo, the faster Kenshin would tell Kaoru his feelings.

"Kaoru, Kenshin," Fumeiyo said. "I think that tomorrow Fujitaka and I will go and look at Tsuyoi and Mayonaka's house. We can spend the night to see if we're comfortable there."

Kaoru and Kenshin both looked up, startled. "Oh, okay," the two said.

Kenshin was secretly pleased. _This is perfect!_ He thought. _The only person who needs to go out tomorrow night is Yahiko._ Kenshin almost laughed with joy when he heard what Kaoru said next.

"Oh, Yahiko, since I _have_ been working you so hard, you get the day off tomorrow."

Yahiko looked at Kaoru. "Really?!" he asked excitedly. "All right! Kaoru, you're the best!"

"I guess I'm only called Kaoru when I give you the day off," she mused, then an evil smile appeared. "Well, Yahiko. How are you going to spend your day off?"

"I think I'll go and help down at the Akabeko," she said.

"Do you can see Tsubame-chan, right?"

"Ha- Oi! KAORU!" Yahiko yelled, bright red.

"I couldn't pass the chance to embarrass you, Yahiko," she said, teasingly. "But," she said, getting serious. "If you're there late, stay there. Plus, it feels like it's going to rain tomorrow, so take an umbrella with you, okay?"

"Hai, Kaoru," Yahiko said, still a little red.

            Kenshin was floating on air after dinner. His luck had finally changed and everything was turning in his favor. When Yahiko had gone to bed and Kaoru had gone to make tea, he told Fumeiyo about his plans.

"I'm going to tell Kaoru-dono everything tomorrow. How I feel, my past, all of it."

Fumeiyo smile. "That's good. I'm sure you'll se a big difference in Kaoru, too. Trust me, it'll help her."

"Arigatou," Kenshin said gratefully. "I'm going to make her favorite dinner tomorrow. I'm hoping that everything will go perfectly."

"I'm sure it will, Kenshin," Fumeiyo said. "I'm sure it will."

"You're sure of what?" Kaoru asked, carrying out a tray of tea.

"Nothing," Fumeiyo said, innocently.

"Ano, okay," she said, while handing out the cups.

They sat in silence while drinking their tea and looking at the sky. Fumeiyo finished his tea rather quickly. Kenshin suspected that Fumeiyo wanted Kaoru and him to have some time alone.

"Well, I'm hitting it. Minna-san, Oyasumi!" Fumeiyo said, standing up and stretching.

"Oyasumi," Kenshin said, nodding to him.

"Don't worry about your, Fumeiyo," Kaoru told him. "I'll clean it up before I go to bed. Oyasumi!"

Fumeiyo nodded and left the two of them sitting on the porch quietly. There was a large, awkward silence between them.

"Say, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin began nervously. "Would you like to come to the market with me tomorrow? I'm making your favorite dish, since we haven't had in so long."

"Sure. I love going to the market, don't you? It's how we've me so many wonderful people. That's how we met Yahiko."

"Hai. That's true," Kenshin remarked, and then sighed.

Kaoru looked over at him. "Is something the matter, Kenshin?"

"Oh, no, Kaoru-dono. I was just looking at the sky. It's nice out tonight."

Kaoru shifted over so she was sitting right next Kenshin. "Chichi and I always used to watch the stars. We'd do it every night before I went to bed, except if it was cloudy. I haven't done it years."

"O-oh," Kenshin said, sweating. Kaoru was painfully close. He could smell her hair and feel her body heat enveloping him. "I-I used to do this when I was still learning Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. On some nights, I would outside by the stream and just stare at the stars. I even saw a shooting star once."

"Wow!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I've never seen one before. It would be so amazing to see one."

Kenshin placed his hand on Kaoru's and leaned over. "I think you're in luck," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. He pointed to the sky. "There's one now. They say that shooting stars are lucky. Make a wish, Kaoru-dono."

"Okay," she said and closed her eyes. _I wish that I will have the courage to tell Kenshin that I love him and he will feel the same way._

Kenshin also closed his eyes and made a wish. _I wish that everything is perfect tomorrow and Kaoru-dono will be able to accept me still._

He heard Kaoru sigh deeply.

"Stargazing is the best!" she said quietly and laid her head on Kenshin's shoulder.

Kenshin looked down at her lovingly. "Hai. I used to love to look at the stars when I was Master's apprentice."

"What about when you were a child? Did you stargaze with your oka-san and otou-san?"

Kenshin fidgeted uncomfortably. "Ano, no. I don't remember my parents very well. I wouldn't remember if I did or not. They died when I was very young."

Kaoru's head lifted from his shoulder quickly and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh! Gomen nasai, Kenshin! I have no business asking about your past! I didn't mean to!" she anxiously.

"Calm down, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said, laying a cool hand on her cheek. "I just don't talk about my past often. So, I'm just not used to telling people. If it had really bothered me, I would have changed the subject. It's okay, you needn't worry."

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked, twisting her hands in her lap.

He took her hands and held them tightly. "Hai, I'm sure, Kaoru-dono," he said, staring into her eyes, drinking in their warmth.

_Her eyes are so pretty,_ he thought._ Such a deep azure._

Kaoru smiled sweetly at him and laid her head back down on his shoulder. She was dozing lightly when Kenshin shook her gently.

"Kaoru-dono, you might want to go to bed," he suggested. "You seem very tired."

"Okay," she said sleepily. "I have to take the tea cup first though."

"I'll do that, Kaoru-dono. Don't worry about them."

"Demo-" she began.

"I'll do it," Kenshin said firmly.

"O-okay," Kaoru said and stood up. She almost fell over, but Kenshin caught her in strong arms.

"Are you okay?" Kenshin asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, my legs just fell asleep. I can't walk when that happens. I'll be fine in a few minutes," Kaoru reassured him._ _

"Hmm. I don't know," Kenshin said. "I'm afraid that you're going to fall again." He picked her up in his arms. She squeaked slightly. "I think I'd feel safer if I brought you to your room."

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin's handsome face and felt her cheeks get hot. "Arigatou, Kenshin."

"It's the least I can do," he told her.

When he put her in her room, he put her down gently. He hugged her tightly and whispered, "Yoi yume o, Kaoru-dono."

"Oyasumi," she whispered back and hesitantly kissed him on his scarred cheek. "That's for that night three weeks ago," she told him.

            Kenshin stroked her cheek softly and left the room. When he got outside, he placed his hand on his cheek. Kaoru had kissed him. He smiled happily as he brought the tea tray into the kitchen. He put the teacups in a wooden basin. An unfamiliar cup caught his eye. He took the cup from the shelf and examined it. It had a sakura tree on it and was very pretty. He was sure that he hadn't seen the cup before. Kenshin looked at the bottom of the teacup to if the name of the person who made it was on there. All Kenshin saw was the smooth, glossy bottom. He decided that he would ask Kaoru tomorrow. He placed the cup back on the shelf.

            Kenshin crept from the kitchen into the hallway. He didn't want to disturb anyone. He stopped at Yahiko's room and peered in. the boy was sleeping soundly and there was no sign that he was having the nightmare. As Kenshin slipped into his room, he realized that Kaoru, too, wasn't having her nightmare. He was grateful for that. He got into his yukata and lay down, pulling the covers up to his chin. Sleep soon claimed him. Tomorrow was the day.

            The next, Yahiko nearly choked from gobbling down his breakfast. Kaoru patted him on the back, scolding him for eating so fast.

"You should know by now not to do that," she said. "And my cooking not _that_ bad that you have to eat so fast as not to taste it."

"Uh huh, whatever. I'm done!" Yahiko stood up. "All right, ha ne!" he said, scrambling out door.

"Matte!" Kaoru called, chasing after him. "Dammit, Yahiko. Umbrella, baka!"

Yahiko rushed back and grabbed the umbrella from Kaoru's hands. "Arigatou, Kaoru!" Without a backwards glance, he ran out the gate. A few seconds later, Fujitaka walked in.

"Well, he seemed in a rush," he remarked to Kaoru. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru smiled at the middle-aged man. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Fujitaka. Everyone's in the kitchen eating breakfast. Oh, and we have exciting new for you," she told him. "Fumeiyo and I will tell you while you're eating."

"Sure," he said, following Kaoru into the kitchen. "Minna-san, ohayo gozaimasu," he said when he walked into the kitchen.

He was greeted with a nod from Kenshin and a grunt from Fumeiyo. Fujitaka rolled his eyes at Fumeiyo. He cleared his throat. "I have good new of my own," he announced after sitting down.

"Really?" Fumeiyo asked. "What's up?"

"I found us a job down! It's working at a restaurant. They needed cooks, but they want to meet you."

"That's great!" Kaoru exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Congratulations!"

"Arigatou," Fujitaka said, beaming. _So much for being useless, huh, Kage?_ he thought shrewdly. "The only problem is," he continued. "Is that they need to see you today, Fumeiyo. They said that if you don't show up, they'll give the jobs to someone else."

"That's not a problem," Fumeiyo said. "I haven't left the dojo in a while, so we can leave in about an hour or so. We have some good news of our own."

"Kaoru-san mentioned something like that," he said.

"Oh, hai," she said taking a bowl that Kenshin had handed her. While she dried it, she explained what Yahiko had found. "So, you see. I would like to give you two the deed to the house, so you don't have to travel as far to get to your new jobs."

Fujitaka stood up immediately and bowed lower than necessary. "Oh, arigatou, Kaoru-san!" he cried. "You are too kind!"

Kaoru blushed and held out her hands. "Onegai, don't bow. It's really the only thing I can do to repay you and Fumeiyo for everything you've done," she told him. "I don't deserve such thanks."

"Demo, you do!" Fumeiyo insisted. ""You saved both Fumeiyo and me, too! You saved us from Kage!"

Fumeiyo watched Fujitaka and snorted. "Now, if we could get back on track," he said pointedly. Fujitaka colored and sat back down. "I'm sure we'll be at the restaurant for a few hours, so we can go to the house, check it out, and sleep there tonight. We'll see how comfortable we are."

"Ano, if you two feel uncomfortable sleeping there, you can come back here," Kaoru said.

_Kuso!_ Kenshin thought, biting his lower lip. He looked pleadingly at Fumeiyo. _Onegai, don't come back!_

"That's very kind of you," Fumeiyo said, catching Kenshin's expression and reading his plea clearly. "But, I'm sure that we'll be fine."

            Kaoru smiled and turned back to drying the dishes. When they were done, Kenshin helped her clean the practice room. She smiled as she watched Kenshin run with the rag, cleaning and polishing the wooden floor. She scrubbed the walls carefully. Kenshin glanced up to see her fingertips tracing the outline of new plaster on the wall.

"I remember when that happened," he said, getting up.

"Yeah, me too. It was your battle with Saito. The battle where you went so far into Battousai that I couldn't call you out. It frightened me," she said.

Kenshin looked at her, disbelievingly. "You were actually afraid of me?" he questioned her incredulously.

"No. I wasn't frightened of you because I knew you were still there, asleep inside Battousai. What scared me was that I couldn't reach you. I couldn't help you, no matter how much I called or how hard I cried. I was afraid that you would die."

Kenshin put his arms around Kaoru's chest, pulling her into him. "I'm too stubborn to die," he told her and she laughed dryly. "I was so focused on protecting the ones I cared about most, I did anything I could to not let Saito get near you. After what he had done to Sanosuke and then had the gall to come in here, as dangerous as he is, and gloat that he hadn't killed you yet made me snap. The same thing happened when you were taken by Jin'eh."

Kaoru sighed. "It's always hard to protect the ones closest to you," she remarked sadly. "Haha died so suddenly when I was little and I wondered why I couldn't save. Then, when Chichi went off into the Senin Wars four years ago, I was helpless. I couldn't convince him to stay because he loved his country and felt that he had a sense of duty. I crumbled when I got the telegram that he was dead. I was alone for good. I would never welcome him home again, nor would I be welcomed home by warm, comforting arms."

"After Chichi died, the students started to leave because they felt that a girl shouldn't be teaching or fighting for that matter. They only tolerated me because of my chichi. After about six months, I had only ten students left. Everything fell apart after that. I even thought of closing the dojo and finding myself a husband." She smiled softly. "But then one day, a few months later, I accidentally attacked an unsuspecting, redheaded, violet-eyes samurai and got him living here."

Kenshin chuckled and hugged her close. "That's right! The unsuspecting, redheaded, violet-eyed samurai in person!"

"Baka," she giggled.

"Uh, Kaoru?" came a wry voice.

Kenshin and Kaoru sprang apart, each a violent shade of red.

"Uh, hai, Fumeiyo?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"Fujitaka and I are leaving now," he said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, have a good time and be careful," Kaoru mumbled. "Ja ne."

"Ja ne," he said with a wave and disappeared from the doorway.

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other quickly.

"Uh, ano," Kenshin stuttered. "I think I'll finish the floor," he said and went back to the rag in the middle of the floor. His pattering footsteps resumed.

Kaoru bent down and moved the bucket to a different spot. She finished washing the wall and went outside to dump the bucket.

_Oh! Why did Fumeiyo have to come it!?_ she seethed silently. _That felt so perfect! We were meant for each other, I can feel it! It's what destiny wants!_ She opened her mouth in a silent scream. _It's so unfair,_ she thought huffily. The sound of footsteps behind her broke through her thoughts. Kenshin had walked besides her, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his gi.

"The floor's done," he told her. "Do you want to go to the market after we bathe?"

"Uh, sure," she said. "You can go first. There's something I need to do."

"Okay," he agreed and they both made their way to their rooms. "I'll only be five minutes," he said as he passed her room, fresh clothes in his hand.

"Oh. Don't worry about it," Kaoru said. "Take your time. I'm in no rush."

            Kenshin nodded and went to the bathhouse. Kaoru looked at the shinai leaning in the corner. She needed to find a rack for it. She stood there, thinking hard, brow furrowed. She went into the shed and found an extra sword rack. She brought it to her room and leaned it against the wall. He put the shinai on the largest part of the rack. She then put her katana, bokken, and wakazashi with the shinai. She had to have someone tall to mount it on the wall. Next time she saw Sanosuke, she would ask him.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said. She turned and her breath caught in her throat. Kenshin was standing there, bare-chested, his gi hanging from his waist and his damp, fiery locks were loose down his back. "The bath is ready for you."

"A-arigatou," she stuttered, staring at him, heart pounding loudly.

            She turned away quickly and Kenshin walked into his room. Kaoru rummaged through the wooden wardrobe closet at the other end of her room. She decided on the kimono and obi that Fumeiyo had gotten made for her. It was an extremely pretty garment and she and Kenshin hadn't been alone like this for a long time. She hadn't worn the kimono yet either. She was taking it out of the wardrobe when Kenshin came to her door again.

"Uh, Kaoru-dono. Could you help me?" he asked.

"Okay," she said placing the kimono on the low table. "What do you need help with?"

"My hair," he said sheepishly, holding out the cloth he usually tied it with. "For some reason, I can't tie it."

Kaoru shook her head and motioned for him to come in. "Sit," she instructed. Kenshin sat on her futon. "Now, let's see what you've done." She glanced at his head. "Ah. I've found the problem. Don't you ever brush your hair?" she asked the redhead, going to the wardrobe to get her brush.

"Hai. Why?" he asked.

"Because you have a large knot," she said as she gently ran the brush through his hair, coaxing the tangled loose. "It's probably just from running your fingers through it quickly. That's how you brush you hair, I assume?"

"Hai, it is. Why? Is that bad?"

"If your hair is as long as yours," she said. "Hai. When we're in the market, I'll get you a brush. You need one very badly."

Kenshin turned pink. "I feel stupid asking you to do this," he said. "I mean, I'm grown man of thirty. I shouldn't need other people to do this."

"That's why I'm here," Kaoru said, easing the last of the tangles out. "There! I got that mess out!"

"Arigatou," Kenshin said. He sighed inaudibly as Kaoru ran the brush gently through his hair a few more times to make sure that she didn't miss any knots. "That feels so good," he moaned.

Kaoru smiled widely. "When I was a little girl, Haha used to play with my hair and brush it all the time. It massages your scalp. It helps relieve stress, too."

"Hai, it does," Kenshin said. His eyes were closed lightly as Kaoru continued to brush his hair.

"I need your hair tie, Kenshin," she said, holding out her hand.

Kenshin reluctantly handed it to Kaoru. She deftly tied it, making his ponytail as neat as ever.

"Domo arigatou, Kaoru-dono," he said and stood up. "I think the fire for the bath might have become low, so I'll go with you."

Kaoru gave him a slight nod, gathered her clothes, and walked outside. Dark gray clouds rolled overhead. She frowned at the sky. "Oh no, it's going to rain hard later. I hope it's not when we're in the market!"

Kenshin glanced up at the sky quickly. "I think we might make it in time," he commented. "But, we can take an umbrella."

            They reached the bathhouse and Kaoru stepped in. About ten minutes later, she reemerged, feeling a lot less sweaty. She blushed faintly at the way Kenshin was looking at her. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were wide.

"Wow," he whispered. "You look beautiful. I haven't seen that kimono before. It's very flattering. Is it new?"

"Hai. Fumeiyo had it made for me. But, I wanted to wear it since tonight is special," she said hurriedly after Kenshin's face fell. "It's been over two years since we've had the dojo to ourselves. It's a nice change."

_It sure is_, Kenshin thought. _It sure is._

            A half hour later, the two were in walking in the market, buying ingredients for dinner. Kaoru told Kenshin that she'd meet him at the fruit vendor because she was going to see if she could find a brush for him. It took her a couple of minutes, but she found a nice, stiff-bristled brush. She paid the woman behind the counter and started down the road to the fruit vendor. Two men got in her way half way down the street.

"Sumimasen," she said politely.

"Ya really think we're gonna move, toots?" one of the men asked.

"Well," Kaoru began calmly. "It would be very nice if you would. I would like to get home before it starts to rain."

"I'm sure ya would," said the man. "How's about we come home with ya, seemin' ya ain't got a husband around with ya."

"So, that makes me an easy target?" she asked coldly. "I don't remember saying that I wanted company."

"Oh, aren't you a feisty one?" said the other man. "I like that. What's a pretty girl like you doin' alone?"

"None of your business," Kaoru spat. "Now, let me pass or pay the consequences."

The second man laughed. "What ya gonna do, darlin'? Scratch me or call for help. I'm scared."

"No, I'll just knock the both of you silly," she informed him, the grip on her umbrella tightening.

"Is that so?" drawled the other man.

"Hai, but I would like to avoid something like that. It would also be embarrassing to be beaten by a girl. I have someone waiting for me, and he'll be getting worried. So if you please," she said, turning around and heading down a different street.

            The men followed her at a distance, not at all liking that a female had mouthed off to them. They stopped abruptly when they saw the man she called to. He was a harmless looking redheaded man with a cross scar, just as tall as the girl herself. The two men knew that the fragile looking man was far from being that. They had heard rumors of a rurouni of incredible strength and with a cross scar on his left cheek. At the recognition, the two men fled.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called.

"Oh, Kaoru-dono," he said, turning around. "I was beginning to get worried. It took you awhile to get here."

"Oh, that," she said, grinning. "I ran into some, how should I put it, thugs who thought they could have their way with me. I had to take a detour."

Kenshin's face became a worried frown. "They didn't touch you, did they?"

"No, but they followed me. But, when they saw you, they ran away." She chuckled and Kenshin joined her.

"Look, Kaoru-dono! They have suika. How about we get one to have after dinner?"

"Okay!" Kaoru agreed happily.

            The two paid for the suika and started home. The walk was relatively quiet, but they didn't mind. It was a comfortable silence. Kaoru looked up at the dark storm clouds and sighed.

"Do you think we'll make it home before it rains, Kenshin?" she asked.

"I sure hope so," he commented. "I don't like the prospect of our bags getting wet and our food become soggy."

"Well," Kaoru said, holding up the umbrella. "I'm hoping that we won't have to use this."

"Me too," Kenshin said.

It started to drizzle when they reached the dojo's gates. Kaoru opened the gate quickly and she and Kenshin scurried inside.

"I'm going to put the brush I bought in your room," Kaoru told Kenshin. "I'll be back to help you in a minute."

"You don't need to help," Kenshin told her.

"I know," she said. "But, I want to."

            When Kaoru's footsteps faded away, Kenshin pulled out a small, wrapped package that was hidden in with the vegetables. It was an ivory and mother-of-pearl hair comb. He was sure that it would look amazing on Kaoru. While she went to buy him a brush, he had wandered for a little bit and found the beautiful comb in a small stall. He quickly hid it in his sleeve when Kaoru returned.

"What can I do to help?" she asked, tying her sleeves up.

"Well, I guess you can cut the vegetables into strips. I'm going to make batter to put on the fish after I clean them."

"Okay," she said, smiling cheerfully. She got a sharp knife from the shelf. She carefully began to cut up the squash.

"Please be careful, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin cautioned. "I don't want you cutting yourself."

"I'll be fine, worrywart," she told him.

"Well, I'm just making sure."

About twenty minutes later, the fish were placed in the oil after they had been coated in batter. The eggplant, squash, tomatoes, and burdock root were cooking over a low fire. Rice simmered next to the vegetables. The dojo was filled with the delicious smell of cooked food.

"Now," Kenshin said to Kaoru. "Shoo. Go read. I'll finish up in here." He waved his arms at her.

"Demo," Kaoru protested. "Don't you need help?"

"No, I've got the rest. I can handle everything. Now go!"

"Alright! I'm going, I'm going! So impatient," she mumbled.

"I heard that, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin informed her turned back. She jumped and pattered away into the study.

            Kenshin quickly pulled the fish from the oil, putting them on the wooden cutting board. He pulled a china platter from the shelf and placed the hot fish on it. He used a cloth to grab the ceramic rice pot from the fire. Kenshin scooped the sticky rice into two bowls. He deftly removed the vegetable strips from the iron rack with chopsticks, putting them on the platter. He then doused all the flames.

            Kenshin took two china plates and placed them on the table in the dining room. He came back into the kitchen and got two pairs of chopsticks and two chopstick stands. He put them on the platter and carried them in with the two bowls of rice and other food. He set the platter in the middle of the table and placed the bowls of rice at opposite ends of the table. Kenshin walked into the study where Kaoru looked up from her book.

"Dinner is ready, Kaoru-dono," he said.

"It smells wonderful," she said, following him into the dining room. "I could hardly concentrate on my book!"

"Gomen ne," Kenshin said, putting a cushion before her place setting.

"Don't apologize!" she said. "Arigatou for the cushion," she added, sitting.

"Okay! Okay!" he said, sitting down also. "Well. Go ahead. Try some."

Kaoru put a piece of fish and some vegetable strips on her plate. She took a bite of the batter-covered fish and chewed slowly.

"Well, is it good?" Kenshin asked anxiously. "It doesn't taste bad?"

"Of course it doesn't taste bad!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Everything you make tastes excellent. Why shouldn't this?"

"Well, anything can go wrong when you cook," he said, taking a piece of fish and some cooked vegetables.

"Everything goes wrong when I cook," Kaoru grumbled.

"It's improved a lot, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said quickly.

"Don't bother, Kenshin," she told him. "I know my cooking sucks."

Kenshin smiled and started eating. After a few minutes of silence, he asked Kaoru about what she was reading.

"Oh. Those were folk tales. Haha got that when I was little. They're from all over the world, like Europe and even further away! It's one of my prized possessions."

"That sounds very interesting," Kenshin said. "You have to read one to me one day. Yahiko might like one of those stories, too."

"You think? I'd love to read you a few of the folk tales," she replied enthusiastically. "If I have a child, I would use them as bedtime stories. That's what they were used for me. You can just imagine my dreams!" She laughed and Kenshin chuckled with her.

"Very exciting, I'm sure," Kenshin said, and then took a large bite of fish.

            So far, everything was going smoothly. After about a half hour, Kaoru would make tea and cut up the suika. He would tell her then. When Kenshin thought of tea, his mind slipped to the unfamiliar teacup.

"Kaoru-dono, I found a very pretty teacup on the shelf last night. I don't remember seeing it before. It had a sakura tree on it."

"Oh! Hiko-san made that for me. It was before we went home after Kyoto. I put it in the back of the shelf," she explained. "I had forgotten about it until the other day when I made tea. I love that cup."

"So, Master made this for you? Hmmm. I can't keep track of what he makes anymore. Pottery making is such an odd hobby for a swordsman," he commented. "But, then again, Master is odd himself."

Somewhere in Kyoto, Sejiro Hiko sneezed, spilling sake on the floor and his clothes.

"Baka apprentice," he muttered darkly.

            Kenshin and Kaoru finished eating about fifteen minutes later. They cleaned up together and as they were washing the dishes, a flash of lightening streaked across the sky and thunder boomed. Kaoru dropped the rice bowl she was holding and it shattered into twenty different pieces.

"Oh! I'm such a klutz!" she said, embarrassed. "That thunderclap scared me."

As she and Kenshin knelt down to pick up the broken bowl, lightening flashed again and thunder bellowed deeply. They heard the steady rain become a cascade of water on the roof. Kaoru shivered.

"It's so nasty outside," she commented. "I'm guessing Yahiko won't be back tonight."

"I'm sure that Yahiko wouldn't be back even if it weren't raining," Kenshin grinned slyly.

Kaoru giggled knowingly and picked up the remaining pieces of the bowl. She and Kenshin deposited them on the cutting board.

            A little while later, the two finished the dishes and Kaoru began to boil water for tea. Kenshin got out a sharp knife and cut a slice of suika for each of them. When Kaoru served him his tea in the study, he blinked in surprise.

"The cup," he said, picking it up and staring at the sakura tree pattern.

"Well," Kaoru began. "Hiko-san _did_ tell me to serve you good tea with this cup, so that's what I'm doing. At least, I hope the tea is good."

Kenshin stared at her, astonished. "Master said that to you?!" he asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Mmm," Kaoru replied. "Why?"

_Clever yarou_, Kenshin thought.

"Well, it's unlike him to say stuff like that, especially about me since I'm his baka apprentice."

"Come on, don't be silly," Kaoru chided him. "Hiko-san just cares about you. He's worried for your well being."

Kenshin's eyes crinkled in a smile. "You cease to amaze me, Kaoru-dono. And," he added. "The tea is fine, as always."

Kaoru smiled and took a dainty bite of the suika. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "The suika tastes great!"

"Hai, it does," Kenshin agreed, also taking a bite.

The two finished their tea and their suika.

"Would you like more tea, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, holding up the teapot.

"Oh, hai, arigatou," he said and held out his cup.

_This is it,_ he thought. _I'm going to tell her everything now._

Kaoru sighed when the rain began to beat down harder on the roof. "Rain can be so depressing sometimes," she told Kenshin. "You can't do anything outside when it rains this hard."

"I know," Kenshin said, mouth suddenly very dry. "Uh, Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai, Kenshin?" she returned, looking at him directly.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, but the timing was never right."

_This is it!_ they both thought in unison.

"I need to tell you the story of my past."

Kaoru's face faltered for a few seconds. "Oh. Well, the only way for us to help ourselves it to help others and listen to their stories," she said to him. "I want to help myself understand your pain and past."

"Well, there's a reason you need to hear my past."

"Okay," Kaoru said cautiously. "I'm listening.

            Kenshin began the tragic tale of his life. His parents died when he was very young and he was sold to slave traders. Three women protected him, but were killed by bandits. His life was spared due to Sejiro Hiko arriving. He left Kenshin amid the dead bodies, a field of crimson and chaos. The next day, Hiko returned to find all the bodies buried, and they each had a marker. Kenshin was taken under Hiko's wing and was renamed. His birth name had been Shinta. After learning all but two techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Kenshin became a hitokiri for the government at the age of fifteen.

            Through the bloody years of the Bakumastu, he was known as the shadow assassin. No one saw his face when they died and if they did, it didn't matter because they were dead within seconds. The name Hitokiri Battousai was whispered in fear and awe. The skills of Battousai were legend, as the man himself. During this time, he met someone. Someone who would teach a bloodthirsty man to love.

            He accidentally killed her fiancé, Kiyosato Akira. The girl's name was Yukishiro Tomoe. She was a pretty woman with soft, brown eyes and lustrous black hair. She had seen Kenshin kill a man and didn't even flinch, even as flecks of hot blood landed on her face. Tomoe just stared at him.

            They fell in love a little while later, after pretending to be married to travel. They became truly married and Yukishiro Tomoe now became Himura Tomoe. But the happiness that they both shared was fleeting. One day, as Kenshin fought someone, Tomoe threw herself amidst the battle in a blind effort to protect Kenshin. He accidentally killed her as he struck the other man.

            The white snow was soon red from the blood of the dead man, the dying Tomoe, and the wounded Kenshin. Tomoe told Kenshin to live and to be happy. There was no need for him to dwell. As she lay dying in his arms, she used the last of her strength to take her dagger and put another gash in his once smooth left cheek. She completed his scar and him. She died, telling Kenshin that she loved him. After that, when he killed, it was for Tomoe.

            One day, during the end of the Bakumatsu, at the age of nineteen, Kenshin disappeared. With him, he took a sakabatou, leaving his katana behind, and a vow to never kill again. Kenshin would wander for ten years, hoping to seek atonement for his bloody past. Soon, the deeds of Battousai became tales to scare young children, but the name still scared the people in the Meiji Era. But, Kenshin met Kamiya Kaoru, an extraordinary girl, and everything changed.

Kaoru sat stark still, staring at Kenshin with unblinking eyes.

"You see, Kaoru-dono. I killed my own wife and I still seek atonement for what I've done."

Kaoru didn't move.

"Please say something," he said pleadingly.

Kaoru blinked slowly and stood up. She blindly stumbled out of the study and into the yard, into the rain. Kenshin hurriedly followed her.

_So, that's why his eyes always hold a haunted look_, she thought faintly.

"Tomoe," she said softly, letting the name roll off her tongue. She barely noticed that she was soaking wet.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin called from the porch. "Please come back inside! You're going to get sick!"

Kaoru made no move if she heard him. She continued to stare at the sky, her tears mixed with the rain. "Why?" she whispered to the clouds and to herself. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because I was afraid."

Kaoru turned to face Kenshin, who was now also soaked and very close.

"Afraid of what!?" she cried. "That I would reject you!? Make you leave the dojo!?"

"To lose you, Kaoru. I'm afraid to lose you."

_No 'dono,'_ Kaoru thought wildly.

"I'm afraid that one day, I will kill you as I did Tomoe. I don't want you to die," he said, sounding like a child. "I don't want to lose you!"

Kaoru stared at him though the rain. "A human soul cannot be permanently chained, Kenshin," she said. "You are free from your sins of the past when you helped people."

He laughed bitterly. "No, I'm not, Kaoru," he said. "I can never be atoned."

"You can!" she cried. "You can! By forgiving yourself, the people you killed will forgive you. Their deaths were forgotten long ago."

"But not to me, Kaoru," Kenshin said plainly. "There are blood stains on my hand that can't be washed away."

"Let me help," she said suddenly. "Let me help you. It's true that pain is inevitable. But suffering is optional!"

Kenshin gazed at her through the pounding rain. Kaoru was soaked to the bone. Her hair was plastered to her face and her kimono clung to her every curve. She was trembling slightly.

"How?" he asked. "How, Kaoru?"

"By letting me be there," she reasoned, moving closer to him. "Kenshin, dai-"

            She was cut off by Kenshin's lips on her. She shivered as warmth filled her cold body, and Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin's back. His lips were soft and warm. He pulled away slowly, an apology in his eyes.

"Don't you dare apologize," she muttered hazily to him.

"Daisuki desu, Kaoru! Daisuki desu!" he whispered to her, his breath warm on her face. "I've loved you since the moment I met you! I always have!" He kissed her again. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this!"

Kaoru smiled happily at him. "Daisuki desu, Kenshin," she said back. "I, too, have been waiting so long to tell you. I have loved you for so long!"

            Their lips met again greedily. They kissed each other heatedly, passion flowing through them like an electric current. They clung to each other, afraid to let go. They were afraid that if they let go of each other, everything they said would wash away with the rain. They broke apart, gasping for air.

Kaoru began to laugh. "Look at us!" she exclaimed. "We must look like wet bags. We're so soggy! I think we better go in and change before we catch a cold!"

"I agree," Kenshin said and picked her up.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his smooth right cheek. "Daisuki desu, Kenshin," she said, nuzzling his neck.

"Daisuki desu, Kaoru."

            Kaoru nearly cried. It was her name, stripped of all honorifics, formalities. When Kenshin spoke that word, it was sacred. She would no longer be Kaoru-dono to him, just Kaoru, the one he loved. Kenshin set her down in front of her door.

"Get changed before you get sic. I'll be back in a minute."

            Kaoru stripped out of her wet kimono, breast wrap, and loincloth. She got on her favorite orange and yellow kimono. She slipped into it after wrapping her breasts and putting on her loincloth. She took a folded towel that was in her room and began to towel dry her soaking hair.

            Kenshin walked into his room to change, feeling light as a feather. He swiftly changed into clean, dry clothes and shook the water out of his red locks. Kenshin reached into the sleeve of his soaking gi and pulled out a soggy package. He unpeeled the wet paper from the delicate hair comb. He knew Kaoru would love it.

Kaoru was brushing her hair when Kenshin knocked. "Come in!" she called shyly.

"I have something for you, Kaoru," Kenshin said, holding the hair comb out to her.

Kaoru took the hair comb gently out of his outstretched hand with slender fingers. "Oh, Kami-sama!" she breathed. "It's beautiful! I love it!"

When she moved to put it in her hair, Kenshin grabbed her hands. "No," he said huskily. "Let me." Kenshin's calloused fingers affectionately out the comb in her hair.

"Oh! Arigatou, Kenshin!" Kaoru cried. "It's gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, Kenshin. Daisuki desu. I have for so long."

"Me too, Kaoru," he told her lovingly. "But, I don't deserve you."

Kaoru looked at him oddly. "What do you mean you 'don't deserve me?'" she asked, scared slightly.

"You're too pure, too innocent for me. I have too much blood on my hands to be able to touch you," he said, hoping he would sound cold and distant. It didn't work.

"Innocent!?" she barked. "Pure!? You still think I'm pure after what Kage did and that I might have his child because of it!?"

"Hai," Kenshin said softly.

"You need a reality check then, Kenshin! I'm not any of those things, and if that's true , I'm deserving of you!"

This wasn't the reaction that Kenshin had expected, but he worked with it. "You deserve someone better than me," he told her tenderly.

"No!" she countered. "I deserve _you_!" Without another word, she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Kaoru-dono, this isn't right," Kenshin began reluctantly.

"Don't you dare call me that! No more honorifics!" she shouted. "It sounds too fake!"

"Gomen ne, Kaoru," Kenshin apologized helplessly.

"Don't defy destiny," Kaoru begged, eyes shining with tears. "Don't defy your heart!"

Kenshin looked at the face of the one he loved. She was right. He couldn't fight fate or his heart any longer. He kissed Kaoru deeply. "I can't do it anymore!" he whispered to her when they broke apart. "I can't spend another night in the next room thinking about you. I need you! You're the only reason I live, Kaoru! If you hadn't come after me in Kyoto, I would have never come back! But, I can't turn my back on you anymore!"

"When you can't have what you want, it's time to start wanting what you have," Kaoru told him softly.

            Kenshin began to sob into Kaoru's stomach. She stroked his hair, telling him that it was okay, that she loved him more than life itself, and that everything would be fine.

"We can leave tomorrow for tomorrow," she said quietly. "That's the best thing about the future, it's a clean slate and you can start anew."

Kenshin's sobs had ended and he didn't answer. Kaoru looked down at him. He was sleeping, but very lightly. When she moved, he woke up.

"Gomen nasai, Kenshin!" Kaoru said, horrified. "I didn't mean to wake you!"

"Don't apologize, Kaoru," she reprimanded her sternly.

"Are you tires?" Kaoru asked him.

"Very much so," he said playfully and pulled Kaoru down so that her head was lying on his chest. "Now, let's sleep, Kaoru."

"I can hear our hearts," Kaoru said, ear pressed against Kenshin's chest.

"_Our_?" Kenshin questioned curiously.

"It's always been one," she reasoned. "We just never noticed it before."

"Mmm," Kenshin said.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, feel!" Kaoru pulled Kenshin's hand to her heart. "See," she bragged. "I told you so."

Kenshin felt the slow pounding heart beat under his hand and then listened to his heart. "It's in unison."

"See, told you," she said, sticking out her tongue.

Kenshin stroked her face. "You're so beautiful," he said. "Do you know that?"

Kaoru blushed. "Stop it!" she said. "You're making me turn red." She shifted so that she could face him. "Kenshin, I want to tell you something very important."

"What is it, Kaoru?"

"I want you to know that if you are afraid that you will kill me, don't be. I would rather die by your hands than anyone else's," she told him. "Because daisuki desu."

Kenshin stared at her. "But, Kaoru," he began. "I would never be able to live with myself!"

"We'll never have a situation where you might kill me," Kaoru said. "We will live together until we're old. We will together for a very, very long time."

"Demo, what if-"

Kaoru cut him off. "There are no 'what ifs,'" she told him. "What ifs stall things. I think we're both smart enough to avoid danger like that anyway."

Kenshin sighed. "You're right," he said, drawing her close. "Daisuki desu. I can't stop saying that to you. I guess I'm making up for all the time that I didn't when I should have."

            Kaoru giggled and Kenshin kissed, his lips painfully slow and gentle. As they deepened their kiss, their lips moved heatedly. They broke apart for only a few seconds, but drew back to each other, afraid that it was a dream. When they drew apart again, Kaoru sighed contently and snuggled closer into Kenshin's chest. Kenshin snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. Their breathing became slower as they fell into a deep sleep. Their hearts still beat as one.

"Should we poke them?"

"No! Are crazy! Kenshin'll smack you with his sword!"

"He doesn't have his sword with him, you stupid rooster head!"

"Well, fine, brat! You can poke him, 'cause I'm not risking it!"

"Ah. So he finally told her." Another voice joined the commotion.

Kaoru and Kenshin both opened their eyes to see Sanosuke, Yahiko, Fumeiyo, and Fujitaka standing there, grinning widely.

"We're not some side show," Kaoru grumbled.

"So, you two are together finally?" Sanosuke asked casually.

"Hai, Sano," Kenshin said, sitting up.

"You must have had a _busy_ night," Sano remarked, grinning wolfishly. "It's nearly ten o' clock." He grabbed his shin in pain after Kaoru kicked him.

"Sanosuke, you hentai!" she said. "We didn't do anything!"

Fumeiyo and Fujitaka smiled at the couple. "Congratulations," they said.

"I'm happy for you, Kaoru," Fumeiyo told her. "Same for you, Kenshin."

"Arigatou," the pair said.

"That's great!" Fujitaka said excitedly. "I'm so happy for both of you!"

They smiled at the excited man.

"Well, you're finally up, sleepyheads?" came a wry voice from behind Sanosuke. "Took you long enough!"

"Megumi-san!" Kaoru wailed. "You're here too?!"

"Of course I am!" she said. "I wouldn't miss seeing you two sleeping in each other's arms for anything."

"Oh, well, I'm so glad that you didn't," Kaoru remarked sarcastically.

"So," Sano drawled idly. "When are you getting married?"

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru cried, hiding her face in her hands.

Kenshin put his arms around Kaoru's shoulders. "I haven't asked Kaoru to marry me yet," Kaoru glanced up at his face. "I wanted to wait until all of all were here." Kenshin turned to Kaoru. "Kaoru, would you please marry me and become Himura Kaoru? You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my days with."

Kaoru smiled lovingly at Kenshin. "I will! I will marry you and become Himura Kaoru!"

Megumi, Fujitaka, and Fumeiyo clapped and cheered while Sanosuke whooped loudly. Yahiko, however, was silent. Kaoru noticed this.

"Well, I made breakfast," Megumi said. "Let's go out on the porch to eat."

As everyone filed out of the room, Kenshin turned to Kaoru. "Ready?" he asked.

"I'll be out in a minute. There's someone I have talk to."

"Okay," Kenshin said and kissed her softly.

After he left, Kaoru stepped into the hall and went to Yahiko's room. She opened the door to see him standing by his window. He jumped and cursed when she came in.

"Dammit, Busu! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" he asked rudely. "I heard it works really well."

Kaoru walked to him. "What's the matter? You didn't seem too happy about me marrying Kenshin."

"There's nothing wrong," the young man said unconvincingly.

"I've known you long enough to know when you're lying," she told him. "Why aren't you happy about Kenshin and me?"

Yahiko sighed. "It sounds childish," he said. "It's not that I'm not happy that you're getting married. I'm ecstatic. But, I'm afraid-" he trailed.

"Afraid of what?" Kaoru prodded.

"That you won't be the same. That once you marry Kenshin, you're going to forget about training me and take on womanly duties or something."

Kaoru laid her hand on the boy's shoulder. "I would never stop train until you've learned everything," she told him. "Plus, it's my form of torture." Yahiko snorted and she continued. "And since when have I done 'womanly duties?' If I haven't done them by now, I don't think I ever will."

"But, what if you become pregnant?" Yahiko pressed. "You won't able to train me!"

"By then," Kaoru confided. "You will have learned everything about Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I don't plan on having children right away, you know."

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled.

"Don't be jealous of something that may never happen," she scolded gently. She pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry I won't about my favorite student!"

"I'm one of your only students," he muttered.

"Don't rub it in, please," she said, making a face. "Now, let's go join everyone for breakfast!"

"Okay!" Yahiko agreed heartily.

            The two walked out onto the porch to here Kaoru's fiancé, he beloved Kenshin, and their friends waited. Kaoru had been right. As long as you leave tomorrow for tomorrow, you don't have to worry. You can just live your life to the fullest each day. The nicest aspect of the future us that we get it one day at a time. Love also showed that, it is only in the giving of oneself to other that we truly.

That's the end. I think I'm going to cry. This is the last chapter. I'm going to so a short epilogue, but not right now. In a couple of days or so, because I'm storied out! I used a lot of quotes in this chapter!! I'm a loser and looked in my planner for a bunch of corky quotes. I hope that everyone has liked my story and will come back to review me when I write more stories! Abane for now!

Random things:

Sumimasen- excuse me

Suika- watermelon

When the two thugs talk about Kaoru not having a husband around, they were looking at the sleeves of her kimono. In Japan, when a kimono has long sleeves, the woman isn't married. In the anime, they don't make Kaoru's sleeves long. Not like it matters. I just wanted you to know why they said that.

"The only way for us to help ourselves is to help others and listen to their stories." – Elie Wiesel

"A human soul cannot be permanently chained." – W.E.B. DuBois

"Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional." – M. Kathleen Casey

"When you can't have what you want, it's time to start wanting what you have." – Kathleen A. Sutton

"The nicest aspect of the future is that we get it one day at a time." – Anonymous

"It is only in the giving of oneself to others that we truly live." – Ethel Percy Andrus


	16. Epilogue

Review Comments: Ameamepeaches, arigatou for reviewing! Aishite'ru is the artificial way of saying "I love you." My friend told me that no one in Japan really uses aishite'ru and they use daisuki dayo/desu. They especially wouldn't use aishite'ru in the 1860s. I hope that helped! Kenjutsu Princess, I'm so happy that you liked this story! And I want to apologize again for the mix up. I'm very happy that everyone liked it on animespiral! And as I promised, here's the epilogue! Ji-chan. I don't even remember what you told me since it was so long ago. I did spend six hours at the computer typing the last chapter! And yes, Kenshin did figure out that she was worried about the baby thing. Haha! I have better descriptions than you! Haha! Sorry. Even though it's been so long since I've read these reviews, I have Hikari stuck in my head! Ah! Yay for randomness! Dai-chan, I'm glad that you liked the ending. You probably don't even remember the epilogue, do you? I don't think so. Yahiko's fun! I liked writing him. I like writing all of my characters!

Author's Note: Hey, all! I know that no one probably even reads this story anymore because you don't know that I wrote an epilogue! Haha! That's funny. I just want to let you all know about my other stories and that True Feelings was posted on a website called The girl who posted it is called Ginta if you want to read it there! Well, on to my stories. I'm in the process of writing a tentative one-shot called Forbidden. It's so long so I don't if I'm going to make it a one shot. I have a Teen Titans fic called The Betrayal Journals that's almost done and I have the sequel in my head. That's called Remembrance. I have a Cowboy Bebop one-shot called Life Without Him and on , I have an original called Unmei no Kodomo (Child of Destiny). That's all!

Disclaimer: Yeah. The whole thing in Japan didn't go over so well, so simply… I don't own these characters. I do own Kage, Hikari, Mayonaka, Tsuyoi, Fumeiyo, Fujitaka, and Mitsuki. Kenshin's 32, Kaoru's 21, Sanosuke's 23, Megumi's 34 (I think), and Yahiko's 14.

Chapter 16- Epilogue

Two years passes after Kenshin admitted his feelings for Kaoru. They had been married for over a year. Megumi and Sanosuke had finally gotten married, though they fought constantly.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Kaoru asked them one night, while they were over for dinner along with Fumeiyo and Fujitaka.

"No one asked you, Jo-chan!" Sano joked. "We stop once in a while."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "He won't sell his old home! He doesn't even live there anymore, but refuses to let anyone live in it!"

"It has sentimental value!" Sano whined.

"I'm sure it does, Sano," Kenshin said. "But, you're wasting your money. You probably would get more money by selling it."

Everyone stared at him.

"What!? It would make sense!"

"Wow, Kaoru," Fujitaka drawled. "Your Kenshin has become quite the business man."

Kaoru sniggered. "Yeah."

"Hey," Fumeiyo said suddenly. "I just noticed that Yahiko hasn't come back yet."

Kaoru and Kenshin smiled at each other knowingly. "He's with Tsubame-chan," they said together.

Everyone laughed.

"So, he's trying to woe her already?" Sano mused. "Amazing."

Later that night, Kaoru and Megumi were in the practice room talking while the men cleaned up. Yahiko still hadn't come home and Kaoru suspected that he wouldn't.

"Kaoru," Megumi said. "How have you been? We haven't talked in so long."

"You can't help that people need you," Kaoru said. "I haven't been feeling well in the mornings. I get sick and I don't want to tell Kenshin. Ever since what happened with Kage, he's been so protective and worries so much."

"Hmm," Megumi hummed, tapping her chin. "Well, do you think that it's something you've eaten?"

"No. Kenshin and Yahiko are perfectly fine."

"Sou ka. How long has this been going on?"

"For a long time. About twelve weeks. Kenshin's been saying that I look like I'm loosing weight and that I'm pale. Of course, Yahiko says I'm getting fat."

"Kaoru!" Megumi reprimanded. "Don't ever do that! You should have come to me! And you should have told Kenshin or someone! That's not smart! Something bad could have happened!"

"Gomen nasai," Kaoru said weakly. "You're probably right."

"I am right," she huffed. "Good thing I have an idea of what's wrong."

"Really?" Kaoru asked. "What is it, because I'd really like to know!"

"Have you had your monthly bleeding lately?" Megumi asked.

"Uh, now that you mention it, no," Kaoru said slowly. "I haven't had it in the last two months, but I'm also a week late this month. That does that have to do with me throwing up in the morning?"

The older woman sighed. "Kaoru, you don't remember what I told you two years ago, do you?"

"Ano, no," she said. "You've said a lot of things."

"Congratulations, Kaoru. You're pregnant!"

Kenshin was putting the tea on when he heard someone yell from the practice room. He ran out onto the porch and looked at Sano, Fumeiyo, and Fujitaka.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It sounded like Kaoru shouted," Fumeiyo said.

Kenshin's face became a mask of worry.

"I'm sure she's fine, Kenshin," Sano said. "Megumi's with her."

"I'm going to check anyway," he said and headed towards the practice room. The other men rolled their eyes and followed.

When Kenshin entered the practice room, he saw Kaoru sitting there in a daze. Megumi was sitting next to her, grinning. He eyed Megumi warily.

"What did you do to Jo-chan, Kitsune?" Sano asked, coming up behind Kenshin.

"Nothing," she said. "I just told her very good news."

"Good news about what?" her husband asked.

"News that Kaoru should tell Kenshin first," Megumi said, nudging Kaoru in the ribs. "Right?"

"Huh? Oh, hai!" Kaoru said, snapping out of it. She stood up and walked over to Kenshin. She looked into her husband's handsome face. "K-Kenshin," she began. "I-I'm pr-pregnant."

Kenshin stood there for a moment, silent like everyone else, then pulled Kaoru into an embrace. "Daisuki desu, Kaoru!" he said into her hair. "I can't believe that it's out first child together!"

Kaoru started to cry. "I'm afraid that I'm not ready to be a mother and that I'll be a bad mother!"

Kenshin was startled that she had begun to cry. He hadn't seen her cry like this since her kidnapping. "Shh. You're going to be a wonderful mother!"

Sano smiled down at the girl he loved as a little sister. She came back from the Shadow Gumi two years ago, broken and hurt. Her former student and his sister were killed right in front of her, along with one of her only allies at Kage's syndicate. She also had to seal with the fear of bearing her captor's child. Sano was proud of how she had matured over the last two years.

"Aw, shut up, Jo-chan! You're going to do fine!"

Kaoru glared at him. "No one asked your opinion!"

Sano pushed Kenshin out of the way and hugged her tightly. "Don't upset the baby."

She laughed.

"How far along are you, Kaoru?" Fumeiyo asked.

"I think I'm about four months," she replied.

"That far and you haven't noticed?!" Fujitaka exclaimed. "That's lucky."

Megumi looked pointedly at Kaoru.

"Well," she began. "I've actually had signs."

Kenshin's head flew up. "What have then been?" he asked. "Is your weight loss and paleness because of it?"

"I think so, and I've been sick in the morning."

Kenshin's face drained of color. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he cried. "I was so worried about you!"

"I didn't want to worry you. You've been so protective since Kage."

"Because I love you, Kaoru," he said, moving to her and taking her hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Gomen nasai," she whispered.

"Wow," Fujitaka said excitedly. "Tae is going to flip when she hears this!"

Fujitaka had been courting the Akebeko waitress for over nine months.

"I think Mitsuki will do the same," Fumeiyo said, referring to a girl who waitressed where he worked. He was planning on proposing to her.

"We don't need anymore women in this dojo!" Sano complained. "Don't bring them here!"

Megumi and Kaoru rounded on him. "What's wrong with women?!" they demanded.

"If you don't want to sleep outside tonight, I'd shut up," Megumi warned her husband.

"Shutting up now," he said quickly.

"That's what I thought."

"Haha. Sano's whipped!"

"Shut up, Fujitaka."

Five months later, Kaoru's belly was big and round. Her back and feet ached and she looked like he was about to fall over at any moment. Kenshin was afraid that something would happen to her. Yahiko however, never passed up the chance to tell her how ridiculous she looked.

"Yahiko," she finally said. "If I could move, you'd be on the ground."

"Yeah, but you can't! Might as well take advantage of that!" he retorted jokingly. "So, what are you going to name the baby since it's due in two weeks?"

Kaoru smiled at her student. He may still be a brat, but he had matured so much. "Kenji if it's a boy and if it's a girl, her name will be Kaori."

Yahiko sat down, cross-legged on the floor next to her. His face was reflected in the polished, wooden practice room floor. "What do you think you're going to have? A boy or girl?"

Kaoru rolled her head back and stared at the ceiling. "Hmm. I don't know."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" he asked, playing with is hakama leg.

"I'd like to have both, but it doesn't matter. As long as my baby is healthy, I'm fine with either."

"Oh," Yahiko said. "W-what if something happens, Kaoru? Childbirth can be dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kaoru placed her right hand on his knee. The teenager looked at her. Kaoru couldn't believe how much he had grown in the last two years. He was an inch and a half taller than Kenshin and his voice had deepened after squeaking for three months. Her little boy was no longer a boy. He was a fine, young man with a bright future.

"Don't worry, Yahiko," she said quietly. "I'll be fine. I'm strong and I can handle it."

"But-" he began.

"Yahiko," she said firmly. "I'll be fine."

She began to softly sing a lullaby and the lyrics and melody sounded vaguely familiar to Yahiko.

"Hey! I know that song!" he exclaimed. "That's the song you sang to me that night!"

Kaoru nodded and smiled. "When the little one starts to kick a lot, I sing it and it calms the baby."

"Can I watch the baby for you when you and Kenshin want to go out?"

"Of course you can!" Kaoru said happily. "I think I'd be insulted if you didn't!" Her hands went to her stomach suddenly. "Oh! The baby is kicking! Do you want to feel?" she asked.

"Hai," Yahiko said and shyly put his hand on Kaoru's stomach. He jumped as he felt the baby kick. "The 'little one' is going to be a fighter, just like their okaa-san and tou-san!"

Kaoru laughed and ruffled Yahiko's hair. "Maybe they'll be strong enough to beat you?" she joked.

Yahiko puffed out his chest. "Not a chance," he said arrogantly. "I'm the best student in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!"

"Don't get a big head," Kaoru warned. "I'll be able to pop it with a pin if it gets any bigger."

"Pop."

Kaoru woke up, feeling wetness and a sharp pain in her abdomen. She grabbed her stomach and whimpered loudly. Her water had broken and she was in labor. She needed Megumi and now. She became afraid for the first time since finding out about her pregnancy and she started to cry,

"K-Kenshin!" she said, voice soft and full of pain. "Ken-Kenshin!"

Kenshin woke up and looked at Kaoru worriedly. He realized what was going on he felt wetness on the futon and saw the lines of pain on Kaoru's face.

"Oh, God, Kaoru!" Kenshin breathed.

"The baby's coming," she wheezed. "I need Megumi!"

"I'll go get her," Kenshin said, making to get up.

Kaoru grabbed his arm tightly. "No!" she wailed. "Don't leave me alone. You can't leave!"

Ever since her kidnapping, Kaoru absolutely hated being alone.

"Okay," Kenshin said, trying to calm his wife. "Don't worry. I won't leave." He gripped her hand tightly. "I promise."

"What's going on, Kenshin?" came Yahiko's sleepy voice from the doorway. Kenshin hadn't even heard the door open.

"Kaoru's ready to have the baby! Go get Megumi-san," he ordered.

"S-she's having the baby now?" he asked frighten. "B-b-but the baby's not due for another two weeks!"

Kenshin could see that the boy was terrified.

"Fate doesn't know time. The baby can't wait. Please go and get Megumi-san."

"H-hai," Yahiko stuttered and ran out of sight.

A small cry of pain made Kenshin look back at Kaoru. In the moonlight, he saw that she was pale and taunt. Her brow was creased and sweat beaded on her forehead. Her grip on his arm tightened painfully as another contraction occurred.

"Kaoru," Kenshin asked shakily. "What do I need to do?"

"Get a-another fu-futon," she gasped. "I'll go on that one."

Kenshin scrambled to get the requested item. After Kaoru moved onto it, Kenshin began to pace.

"Stop that," she said. "I'll be fine. You're making me dizzy by doing that."

"Gomen nasai," he said, stopping and looking out the window. "I'm scared, Kaoru. I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you."

"Don't be so pessimistic," she scolded. "Make yourself useful and get a large bucket of warm water for Megumi-san."

Kenshin smiled at her attempt to be harsh. "Okay. I'll be back in five minutes."

Ten minutes after Kenshin returned with the water, Megumi rushed in." Behind her, Yahiko and Sanosuke came in panting. Megumi put her bag down and kneeled next to Kaoru.

"Konnichiwa, Megumi," Kaoru said faintly. "Gomen nasai for waking you and Sanosuke up."

"Well, you know children, they can't wait," Megumi joked.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, Jo-chan," Sano said, looking disheveled.

"Is she going to be okay, Megumi-san?" Kenshin asked, hovering close by. "And what about the baby?"

"If you don't stop your worrying, you're going to be the one whose not okay," Megumi said shortly.

"Gomen nasai," Kenshin said, backing away.

"Way to go, Kenshin," Yahiko muttered.

"Yeah," Sano said. "Don't get the woman angry. Especially when she's working."

"Shut up," Kenshin mumbled.

"Let's see how you're doing," Megumi said.

The three men turned around to respect Kaoru's privacy.

"Nothing yet, really," Megumi said. "You have a while."

"Oh, great," Kaoru said, closing as another contraction occurred. "Is there anything to do about the pain?"

"There's not much I can do," Megumi confessed. "There is a tea that can help you. Ken-san, go heat up some water and put this packet into it."

Kenshin took the packet of herbs from the doctor's hand and hurried into kitchen. Megumi checked Kaoru's pulse and made Sanosuke run for a pail of cold water and a cloth. When he returned, she used the wet cloth to wipe the sweat off Kaoru's forehead.

"What time is it?" Yahiko asked, barely even awake.

"Two o'clock," Kenshin said, carrying in the tea. "Or at least that's what the clock in the study said." He handed the tea to Megumi.

"Yahiko," Kaoru said. "Go back to bed. I'll have Sanosuke wake you up if the baby starts to come."

"But-" he began to protest.

"I'm a woman in pain, Yahiko. Don't make me angry because it won't be pretty."

"Hai, Kaoru," he mumbled, defeated. He walked over to her and hugged her hesitantly and kissed her on the cheek. "Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai and yoi yume o," she said, hugging him back.

When Yahiko woke up at nine the next morning, there was still no change. He tiptoed into Kaoru and Kenshin's room and slid the door open as quietly as possible. He saw Megumi and Sanosuke sleeping soundly on extra futons. Kenshin sat next to Kaoru, who was sleeping deeply, stroking her hair. He looked up when he heard the door.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yahiko," he said tiredly.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," he said back. "How long have you been up?"

"Since seven thirty," Kenshin replied. "I had to was the futon that was in here."

"Oh," Yahiko said quickly. "Uh, what time did you guys fall asleep?"

"Sano fell asleep around two thirty and after Kaoru drank her tea, she fell asleep. I think Megumi-san put a sedative herb in it. Megumi-san fell asleep right after Kaoru."

"Oh," Yahiko said. "I guess I went to bed pretty early then?"

"Not really," Kenshin said, smiling. He stretched. "Are you hungry?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll make breakfast today."

"Arigatou, that's very responsible of you."

"Shut up, Kenshin."

Kaoru woke up at ten thirty, smelling food. She was groggy and it took her a minute to get oriented. When her vision cleared, she saw Kenshin.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kenshin" she said rasply.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaoru-chan," Kenshin said.

"What's with the 'chan'?" she asked. "You make me sound like a child."

"It's because I love you and you're precious to me," Kenshin said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Kaoru smiled, and then winced slightly at a contraction. "Daisuki dayo," she whispered.

Kenshin kissed her softly on the lips. "So," he asked slyly. "Do you feel like having another child?"

"Himura Kenshin!" she exclaimed. "I haven't even had my first child and you want another!"

"Of course," he said, grinning.

Kaoru shook her head and said, "Maybe in a few years. You don't know how uncomfortable being pregnant is."

Kenshin laughed and said, "Okay."

After Yahiko brought food to Kaoru and Kenshin, he went with Sano to get Fumeiyo, Mitsuki, and Fujitaka. Fumeiyo and Mitsuki were married now and Fujitaka and Tae were engaged. Yahiko went to the Akebeko to tell the pair and Tsubame the good news. While Yahiko was at the restaurant, Sano went to Genzai-san to tell him that Megumi was helping Kaoru.

The old man was delighted to hear that she was about to have the baby. He had stopped making house calls two and a half years ago because he joints had begun to ache. He has a new apprentice and told the young man to go to Megumi's practice and tell her patients to come to them for the day. Sano thanked the old man and went to get Yahiko.

"How much longer, Megumi?" Kaoru asked.

"I believe that you will give birth late tonight."

"I don't know how much longer I can take this pain!" she cried.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten yourself pregnant," Megumi said.

Kaoru's face paled. "You make it sound like I was a prostitute that was stupid enough to get pregnant," she said quietly.

Megumi looked at the younger woman's shadowed face and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Oh, Kaoru!" she said, kneeling and hugging her. "I didn't mean it like that. I was joking. Gomen nasai!"

Kaoru wiped her eyes. "Don't about it," she said. "Having this little one in me had my emotions all out of whack."

"Then I'm guessing that it's a boy."

"Why?"

"When do men _not_ make our emotion go crazy?"

Kaoru laughed.

About three thirty that night, Kaoru let out a loud cry. Everyone who wasn't room, rushed. Sano nearly threw Megumi's bag at her. Yahiko chewed on his bottom lip.

"What's going on?" he asked in a small voice. "Is Kaoru okay?"

Megumi smiled. "She's ready to have the baby."

Sanosuke lost a little color and pulled on Yahiko's collar. "C'mon, Yahiko. Let Jo-chan and Kenshin do this alone," he said, looking green. "Plus, I don't think I'd be able to handle any of this."

"But," Yahiko said, looking at Kaoru frantically. "What about Kaoru?"

Kenshin put his hand on Yahiko's shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to her," and with that, he gently pushed the boy the door.

"Ke-Kenshin!" Kaoru choked.

Her face was white and creased with effort and pain. Her cheeks were wet with a combination of sweat and tears. She held a shaking hand out to him. He took it and winced as she squeezed it hard.

"Come on, Kaoru," Megumi said. "Push!"

"You can do it," Kenshin said encouragingly. "You doing fine, darling."

"Work with me, Kaoru," Megumi said loudly. "Come one! You need to push a couple more times!"

Kaoru let out a cry. She was crushing Kenshin's hand and her hair was matted against her face.

"Two more big pushes, Kaoru!"

"I-I ca-can't," she panted, tears running down her cheeks. "I d-don't ha-h-have the strength!"

"Yes, you can!" Kenshin whispered in her ear. "Please, don't give up now!"

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut and pushed.

"One more. One more and then you're done!"

Kaoru gritted her teeth, causing her jaw to hurt. She gave one last push and crying filled the air. She collapsed on the futon in exaustion.

"Congratulations! It's a boy! Let me cut the ambilical cord and clean him up. Then you can hold him."

Kaoru began to sob and Kenshin hugged her tightly. She clung to him with what strength she had left. Megumi returned a minute later, carrying the little boy in a blanket. Tears were shining in her eyes.

"Here you go, Kaoru. Your baby boy." She placed the bundle into the waiting mother's arms.

"Oh, he's beautiful," Kaoru breathed.

He had a tuft of dark red hair, a few shades darker than Kenshin's and azure eyes like hers. He looked at her curiously. She smiled at him.

"Oh, Kaoru," Kenshin breathed. "He's gorgeous, just like you."

Kaoru blushed slightly and said to the child, "That's your otou-san. He's the best man in the world. You're going to be like him in more ways than you know. Want to hold him?" she asked Kenshin.

"Of course!" he said immeadiatly. He took the fragile bundle in his arms and began to rock him. "See that woman?" he asked. "That's your okaa-san. We're both so happy that you're finally here."

There was a knock on the door and it slid open.

"Can we come in?" Yahiko asked quietly.

"Sure," Kenshin said, placing the baby back in Kaoru's arms.

Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Megumi walked in to see the bundle of joy in Kaoru's arms. Megumi came up to her first.

"I'm so proud and happy for you, Kaoru," she said, kissing the girl's cheek.

"Arigatou," Kaoru said. "This is your Megumi-obaasan. She's the one who delivered you and she's a great doctor."

Megumi blushed and stood off to the side to wait for Sanosuke.

"Hey, Jo-chan," He said to her, kissing her forehead. "Good job. He's very handsome."

"Arigatou, Sanosuke. I assume that you'll be a good ojisan?"

"Hai."

"Okay. This is your Sanosuke-ojisan. Don't listen to what he says. He's a liar sometimes. A selective liar."

"That's not nice, Jo-chan," Sano said. He bent down to kiss the tiny boy's cheek. "Hey, little one. Grow strong, 'kay?"

"You're going to scare him," Megumi said, looping her arm with Sano's.

"Aw, shut up, Kitsune."

"Crangratulations again to both of you," Megumi said. "We're really happy about it."

"Yeah," Yahiko said.

"This brat here is Yahiko. He's my first student in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. He'll be the best nii-san ever."

Yahiko blushed and muttered, "Busu!"

Kaoru looked at him. "Well, I hope you're ready to run class tomorrow."

Yahiko looked at her. "W-what?!"

"You're sensei for a few months since I can't do it."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep."

"Arigatou, Kaoru!" he cried. "Well, I better get to sleep so I can teach!" He bounced over to Kaoru and kissed her cheek and the baby's head.

Everyone chuckled.

"We're going in on of the spare rooms," Megumi said, finishing cleaning up.

"Sure," Kenshin said. "Arigatou for everything."

"No problem, Kenshin," Sano and they left.

Kenshin turned back to his wife. Even thought she was pale from pain and her face was matted to her face, she looked amazing. She had just begun to breast feed the small bundle. She looked as if she were made to be a mother.

"Daisuki desu, Kaoru," Kenshin said, kissing her.

"Me, too," Kaoru said, smiling at him. "Look how tiny he is."

"He's so fragile," Kenshin said, amazed.

"Yeah," She said, then whispered to the nursing baby.

"Welcome to the world, Kenji."

THE END

Wah! So sad! This really is the last of the chapters! Sorry that it took so long. There really aren't that many words that you don't know, but I will translate the ones that you don't know.

**Japanese Translations:**

**otou-san- father**

**okaa-san- mother**

**nii-san- big brother**

**obaa-san- aunt**

**oji-san- uncle**

**sou ka- I see**

I wanted to have the last line in Japanese, but I didn't know what it was. I know world is sekai and that welcome is konnichiwa, but I couldn't figure out 'to the' and I don't know the order. Oh well. Please read and review the last chapter! Minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
